Vendetta
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Quand le passé revient soudain sonner à la porte, comment y faire face? Comment Lisbon réagira-t-elle? Laissera-t-elle ses amis lui venir en aide? Nulle en résumé, alors allez lire
1. Comportement étrange

Salut à tous,

Comme promit depuis longtemps, voici enfin ma fic Vendetta. Je sais je devais la poster plus tôt, mais pour ma défense, mon ordi à planté, emportant avec lui presque toutes mes fics. Il m'a fallut la réécrire et je n'en suis qu'à 8 chapitre contre 20 avant qu'il ne décide de m'embêter.

Enfin, voilà pour la, pitoyable, excuse.

Une petite idée de ce que va être la fic? Alors pour faire court, cette fic est centrée sur Jane et Lisbon, avec quand même l'apparition de l'équipe, ils sont important alors ne jamais les oublier. D'autres personnages apparaitront en court de fic, des bons comme des moins bons.

Pour pas changer, c'est un drame, pardonnez-moi. Je connais déjà la fin, alors pas la peine de me menacer après tel ou tel chapitre, ça ne changera rien.

Que puis-je dire d'autre…_**Ah oui, les reviews sont acceptées, et vraiment très appréciées. Je sais ça fait la fille qui réclame, mais je remarque que beaucoup de monde lit mes fics et très peu laisse de commentaires. J'avoue que je ne suis pas la première à en laisser, il m'arrive de sauter des chapitres dans un fic en commentaires, mais je me rattrape par la suite.**_

_**Tout ça pour dire que si je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, j'en déduis que vous n'aimez pas, et par conséquent ça ne me donne pas envi de continuer mes postes. Je suis consciente que je n'écris pas aussi bien que certaines personnes, mais je fais de mon mieux alors s'il vous plait, aidez moi en me disant si c'est bien ou pas.**_

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le début et je posterais la suite le plus vite possible.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1:<span> Comportement étrange

* * *

><p>Un Lundi matin au CBI. Rien à faire, sauf attendre la prochaine enquête. De ce fait, Jane se trouvait encore et toujours allongé sur son canapé fétiche. Il somnolait mais ne parvenait pas à trouvé le sommeil. La dernière enquête l'avait quelque peu perturbé mais il ne l'avait dit à personne, pas même à Cho à qui pourtant il lui arrivait de se confier. D'ailleurs, ce dernier travaillé à la rédaction de son rapport. Très consciencieux cet homme.<p>

Rigsby mangeait comme à son habitude et Van Pelt faisait des recherches sur son ordinateur. Chacun était bien occupé et Jane ne savait pas qui embêté. Il avait bien pensé à Lisbon mais elle ne semblait pas allée très bien en ce moment. Il la trouvait fatiguée, tendu et facilement irritable. Alors il évitait de la taquiné. Mais le comportement distant de sa patronne l'intrigué beaucoup, tout cela devait cacher quelque chose d'important mais quoi? Jamais Lisbon n'agissait ainsi avec lui, ni avec les autres d'ailleurs. Il fallait qu'il en apprenne plus. Le simple fait de la savoir dans son bureau, se cachant des autres le rendait triste. Il aimait beaucoup Lisbon, elle était sa meilleure amie, celle sur qui il pouvait compter lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien, celle qui était prête à risquer beaucoup de choses, y comprit sa carrière, pour lui venir en aide. Qui serait-il s'il ne l'aidait pas? Serait-il vraiment un bon ami s'il se contentait de la regarder souffrir chaque jour non loin de lui sans rien faire? Définitivement non.

Alors il se leva, marcha jusqu'au bureau de Lisbon et entra sans même frapper à la porte, comme à son habitude. Il s'attendait à se faire engueuler, mais rien. Il pensait la trouver en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur ou rédiger son rapport, mais au lieu de ça, il la trouva allongé sur son canapé, une main couvrant son visage, l'autre derrière sa tête.

A ce moment là, Patrick Jane se dit que vraiment quelque chose n'allait pas. Voir Lisbon ainsi, dormant en pleine journée dans son bureau, son rapport non terminé, c'était bien la première fois. Elle avait vraiment des problèmes car jamais elle ne se serait laissée aller ainsi, même si elle était fatiguée, l'agent en elle avait toujours le dessus sur la femme.

Il avança lentement et se mit à genou en face d'elle. La jeune femme dû sentir sa présence car elle se redressa rapidement et se retrouva assise sur le canapé. Jane avait reculé et lui se retrouva sur les fesses. En temps normal, Lisbon aurait bien rit de voir son consultant ainsi, mais rien n'était normal en ce moment. Elle se contenta de le regarder avant de se lever pour retourner s'assoir à son bureau. Elle ne fit rien pour aider le blond à se relever. Elle l'ignora pensant qu'il finirait par se relever et partir, mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de l'homme qui était bien décidé à en apprendre plus. Il se releva donc et vint se poster juste devant le bureau de sa patronne, attendant qu'elle lève les yeux. Chose qu'elle fit au bout de quelques secondes, ne supportant pas le regard du consultant sur elle. Il avait vraiment le don de l'exaspérer, sans même prononcer une parole.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Lisbon sentit qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui cacher bien longtemps la raison de son soudain changement d'attitude. Mais serait-elle assez forte pour le faire? Était-il la bonne personne à qui parler de tout ça? Elle avait des doutes, mais il semblait être le seul à avoir remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien. En même temps, il était mentaliste, c'était son métier de remarquer ce genre de choses.

Mais aujourd'hui elle ne se sentait pas la force de parler.

Jane n'avait pas encore bougé. Il attendait un geste de la part de la jeune femme tout en sachant qu'il risquait d'attendre longtemps. Mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire pour la journée. Il resterait aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Lisbon avait besoin de parler, il le sentait et il ne serait pas celui qui lui tournerait le dos en pareil circonstance.

Il finit par prendre place dans le confortable fauteuil en face du bureau et ne quitta pas la jeune femme des yeux. Elle en était troublée mais il ne changea pas la direction de son regard pour autant. Il savait qu'en général, lorsque les gens se sentait observés, ils parlaient afin d'avoir la paix. Il savait que Lisbon n'était pas comme tous les gens, et qu'il en faudrait bien plus pour qu'elle parle, mais il espérait être assez déstabilisant pour qu'elle réagisse. Elle n'avait, pour ainsi dire, parlé à personne de la journée et il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi.

La jeune femme se décida donc à ouvrir la bouche.

"_ Jane," souffla-t-elle exaspérée, "j'ai beaucoup de travail donc, si vous voulez bien sortir je pourrais terminer ce que j'ai à faire et partir."

"_ Partir? Si tôt?" S'étonna le mentaliste. "Mais il n'est même pas quinze heures."

"_ Je suis fatiguée et … j'ai un rendez-vous," finit-elle par répondre.

"_ Où ça?" Questionna encore Jane, bien trop curieux.

"_ Ça ne vous regarde pas," s'énerva-t-elle. "Maintenant veuillez sortir avant que je ne m'énerve."

"_ Bon, très bien je sors," capitula-t-il, voyant bien que ça ne servait à rien d'insister.

Jane se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, lentement, très lentement, trop lentement pour Lisbon qui sentait qu'elle allait craqué devant lui s'il n'allait pas plus vite. Et elle ne voulait pas que cela arrive tant qu'il y aurait quelqu'un pour la voir. Elle ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesse aux autres, et pleurer en était une. La pire de toutes. Finalement, le consultant atteignit la porte et l'ouvrit pour sortir du bureau. Il allait refermer quand Lisbon le rappela.

"_ Jane, je…. Je suis désolée de vous paraître aussi distante en ce moment."

"_ C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire."

"_ Pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai quelques soucis en ce moment et…. Enfin je ne voudrais pas que vous le preniez mal."

"_ Pas de problème. Mais si vous avez besoin de parler je serais là, ok?"

"_ Ok."

Et il sortit rejoindre son canapé, laissant la jeune femme seule dans son bureau. Il était de plus en plus inquiet pour elle. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour l'aider mais, tant qu'il ne connaitrait pas la raison de son comportement il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose. Il s'installa donc comme à son habitude, allongé et laissa le temps défiler.

Une nouvelle heure passa, puis une autre et encore une autre. Finalement, le soir arriva et il vit ses collègues rassemblaient leur affaires et quitter les bureaux pour rentrer chez eux. Il s'étonna que Lisbon ne soit pas encore partie. N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle devait partir tôt car elle avait un rendez-vous? Ou avait-elle simplement dit ça pour qu'il lui fiche la paix? C'Était surement ça, elle s'était peut-etre dit que s'il pensait qu'elle devait partir, alors il monterait dans son grenier car il n'avait rien à faire et qu'elle serait enfin tranquille.

Mais il ne bougea pas. Il voulait attendre que Lisbon parte, il fallait qu'ils aient une conversation et même si sa patronne ne voulait rien lui dire, elle finirait par le faire, il trouverait un moyen de la faire avouer. Il travaillait depuis assez longtemps avec la police pour avoir apprit comment faire craquer les gens.

**- o -**

Lisbon finissait de taper son rapport lorsqu'elle remarqua le silence dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle regarda l'heure et constata qu'il était presque vingt trois heures. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la journée était finit depuis longtemps. Elle s'étonna un peu que Jane ne soit pas revenu la voir mais s'en sentit soulagée, elle n'avait pas envie de devoir de nouveau affronter son regard inquisiteur, ses questions auxquelles elle aurait bien du mal à mentir.

Elle mit la dernière touche au dossier puis éteignit son ordinateur, prit son manteau ainsi que son sac et quitta son bureau. Elle se dirigea directement vers l'ascenseur lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Qui cela pouvait-il bein être?

En temps normal, Lisbon n'aurait pas réagit, elle se serait contentée d'attendre l'ascenseur et de partir. Mais encore une fois, rien n'était normal. La jeune femme eu peur et accéléra le pas, mais la personne se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle. Elle finit donc par prendre l'escalier et dévala les marches plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait par le passé. Elle faillit même à plusieurs reprises tomber mais elle se rattrapait à chaque fois à la rampe, ne voulant pas perdre l'avance qu'elle avait sur son poursuivant. Elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée et courut jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle chercha ses clés dans son sac mais, ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle les fit tomber sous le véhicule. Elle se pencha, chercha désespérément mais ne trouva rien, alors elle se releva et partit en courant vers la rue, ne sachant toujours pas qui était à sa poursuite. Elle ne voulait même pas le savoir. La seule chose qu'elle voulait s'était mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux.

Elle courait à en perdre haleine, priant pour arriver chez elle entière. Elle regretta même de ne pas être partie en même temps que ses collègues, ainsi elle ne se serait pas retrouvée dans cette situation. Mais il ne servait à rien d'avoir des regrets, il était trop tard à présent.

Elle arriva enfin chez elle mais, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas les clés, celle-ci se trouvant avec celle de sa voiture, sur le parking du CBI, à plusieurs kilomètres de là.

Elle réfléchit alors à toutes les options qui se présentaient à elle et opta par celle qu'elle laissait volontairement de côté depuis plusieurs semaines, appeler Jane.

Elle savait que si elle faisait ça il lui poserait encore des questions, il ne la laisserait pas esquiver la situation plus longtemps. Mais elle avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, la présence de Jane avait un effet apaisant sur elle.

Lisbon se dit à l'instant où cette pensée traversa son esprit qu'elle n'était vraiment plus la même qu'avant. Jamais elle n'aurait fait appel à qui que ce soit pour l'aider quelques semaines plus tôt, jamais elle n'aurait eu peur d'une présence inconnue derrière elle dans les bureaux du CBI. Mais aujourd'hui elle semblait être redevenue la bleue qu'elle était il y a quelques années, celle qui ne se sentait pas en sécurité lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule dans le noir, dans les locaux du CBI ou pas.

La jeune femme sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appuya sur la touche d'appel rapide. Elle écouta la tonalite, l'informant que son appel était en cours et attendit que Jane réponde, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

**- o -**

Jane dormait toujours sur son canapé lorsqu'il entendit du bruit provenant du couloir. Le temps qu'il se lève, il vit un homme prendre les escaliers. Il se dit que ce devait être l'homme du service d'entretien qui faisait son nettoyage, il n'y prêta donc pas plus attention. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Lisbon, il voulait lui dire qu'il se faisait tard et qu'il fallait penser à rentrer chez elle mais, lorsqu'il arriva à la porte, il constata que la jeune femme était déjà partie. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu, elle avait surement pris toutes les précautions pour ne pas le réveiller et ainsi échapper à la discussion qu'ils ne manqueraient pas d'avoir tous les deux. Il en fut quelque peu peiné mais que pouvait-il y faire? Si elle ne voulait pas parler, alors il devrait attendre qu'elle se décide d'elle-même. Ca n'allait pas être facile pour lui de faire comme si tout allait bien mais pour elle il ferait cet effort, il tenait trop à elle pour la blesser. Il se décida donc à rentra donc chez lui.

Mais en arrivant au parking, il remarqua le véhicule de Lisbon, toujours au même endroit que le matin, lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi la voiture se trouvait encore là, il la rejoignit pour voir si par hasard la jeune femme ne se trouvait pas à l'intérieur. Mais il ne vit rien d'autre que du vide et son reflet dans la vitre. En faisait le tour il vit quelque chose brillait au clair de lune juste sous la voiture, côté conducteur. Il se pencha et attrapa ce qu'il identifia comme les clés de sa patronne. Alors, milles questions traversèrent sa tête. Pourquoi les clés de Lisbon se trouvaient-elles sous la voiture, ainsi que celles de son appartement? Où se trouvait Lisbon puisque sa voiture était toujours ici? Avait-elle des problèmes? Surement, et lui n'était pas là pour lui venir en aide puisqu'il ne savait même pas où la trouver. Il décida de partir à sa recherche, mais par où commencer?

Tout en roulant il repensa aux dernières semaines écoulés, Lisbon n'était pas comme d'habitude, elle se terrait dans son bureau du matin au soir, elle ne laissait personne l'approcher et elle ne parlait à personne si cela n'avait pas un rapport direct avec une affaire. Il avait dû lui arriver quelque chose qui l'avait perturbé.

Il arriva enfin à l'appartement de la jeune femme au moment même où son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il regarda le nom de l'appelant et fut soulagé de lire qu'il s'agissait de Lisbon. Il ne décrocha pas car il la vit sur le pas de sa porte, tremblante de froid, son téléphone collait à l'oreille dans l'attente d'une réponse. Elle lui tournait le dos et ne l'avait donc pas vu. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir entendu sa voiture arriver. Vraiment étrange.

Il sortit du véhicule et marcha rapidement vers la jeune femme qui ne le remarqua toujours pas. Elle n'était vraiment plus elle-même si elle n'entendait pas les pas se rapprochant derrière elle. Jane posa sa main sur l 'épaule de sa patronne et celle-ci sursauta en hurlant.

"_ Lisbon du calme, c'est moi," la rassura-t-il.

"_ Jane, oh mon Dieu vous m'avez fait peur," répondit-elle, une main sur le cœur, tentant de retrouver une respiration normale.

"_ Vous ne m'avez pas entendu arriver?", questionna-t-il, de plus en plus inquiet.

"_ Non, je…. Je n'ai rien entendus," avoua la jeune femme.

"_ Pourquoi attendez-vous devant la porte?"

"_ J'ai…heu, j'ai oublié mes clés au bureau et…"

"_ Et vous avez décidé de rentrer à pieds, c'est ça?"

Lisbon se sentit toute bête face à la situation. Elle se trouvait devant chez elle, tremblante de froid, encore terrifiait de la poursuite dont elle avait fait l'objet et attendant de l'aide de la seule personne qui allait se moquer d'elle. Mais en le regardant bien, Jane n'avait pas l'intention de le faire. Il semblait plutôt inquiet pour elle. Il avait dû voir sa voiture sur le parking et se demandait surement pourquoi elle était partie à pieds. Mais elle ne se sentait pas de lui expliquer. Et là, elle remarqua que Jane tenait dans sa main son trousseau de clés. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, attendant le moment où il allait lui poser la question qu'elle savait venir. Mais au lieu de ça, il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et l'invita à entrer en la laissant passer devant lui. Elle le remercia et se retrouva dans l'entrée de son appartement.

Jane alluma la lumière et se tourna vers elle. Les questions lui brulaient les lèvres, mais il respectait le silence de la jeune femme. Il ne fallait surtout pas la brusquer s'il voulait qu'elle lui parle de son problème. La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas bougé, elle avait le regard dans le vide, comme si quelque chose dans la pièce lui faisait peur. Jane se retourna vers le salon et alors seulement il remarqua le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce, comme si une tempête avait dévasté les lieux. Il avança dans la pièce et regarda un peu partout, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi Lisbon n'avait pas fait un peu d'ordre, sachant bien évidement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne lui en voulait pas de ne lui avoir rien dit mais il était déçu qu'elle garde tout pour elle. Il était son ami, elle pouvait se confier à lui, alors pourquoi ne pas le faire? Pourquoi s'obstiner à tout garder pour elle?

Il se retourna de nouveau vers elle, ses yeux demandant une explication à tous ça. Lisbon n'osa pas le regarder, elle savait que si ses yeux croisaient le regard de son consultant, elle lui dirait tous, enfin presque tous. Et ce serait le mettre en danger, chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Mais inévitablement, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Elle prit donc une profonde inspiration et se lança.

"_ J'ai été cambriolé il y a quelques jours et…." commença-t-elle. "Je n'ai pas eu le temps de remettre de l'ordre."

"_ Ils vous ont fait du mal?" Demanda la voix plus qu'inquiète du mentaliste.

"_ Comment…. Je…. Comment savez-vous que j'étais chez moi à ce moment-là?"

"_ Votre regard Lisbon," lui répondit-il, "il me dit tous ce que j'ai besoin de savoir."

"_ Il ne vous dit pas tous," souffla la jeune femme.

Cette dernière phrase avait été chuchotée, mais Jane l'entendit quand même. Ainsi elle avait été blessé lors du cambriolage, mais il devait y avoir autre chose, rien que son regard lui faisait comprendre qu'une chose horrible s 'était passé, c'était la seule explication à la peur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Et il n'aimait pas la savoir terrifié, c'était une chose qui lui faisait mal au cœur.

Jane ne chercha pas à prolonger la discussion, de toute façon Lisbon ne lui aurait rien révélé de plus alors à quoi bon? Il commença à ranger un peu, faisant de la place sur le canapé pour que sa patronne puisse s'installer, ce qu'elle fit en le remerciant d'un sourire. Ensuite il se rendit dans la cuisine et revint avec deux tasses fumantes, l'une de café et l'autre de thé. Il prit place à côté d'elle et lui tendit la tasse. Lisbon but le liquide chaud à petites gorgés, savourant le silence du moment et la présence de Jane à ses côtés. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui ici, bien qu'il ne puisse pas faire grand-chose pour l'aider, mais le simple fait qu'il soit là la faisait se sentir bien. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé par le passé que Jane puisse être un réconfort pour elle, mais voilà, les choses avaient bien changés depuis le début de leur collaboration et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Ils ne dirent rien durant plusieurs minutes puis, Lisbon se tourna vers son consultant. Elle voulait tellement lui parler, lui dire tout ce qui la perturbait depuis quelques temps, mais voilà en faisant cela elle le mettrait en danger et elle savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas se défendre. Après tout il n'était que consultant pour le CBI, pas agent, il n'était même pas armé, donc ce serait prendre des risques inutilement. Alors elle se leva du canapé et alla mettre sa tasse dans l'évier. Jane en fit de même mais au moment où la jeune femme allait se retourner elle se retrouva coincé entre Jane et l'évier. Leur regard se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant avant que le beau blond ne s'éloigne afin de la laisser libre de ses mouvements.

"_ Jane, je sais bien que vous vous faites du souci pour moi mais il n'est pas utile que vous restiez ici cette nuit."

"_ Comment savez-vous que c'était dans mes intentions?"

"_ Je vous connais bien."

Ils se sourirent. Puis Lisbon raccompagna Jane à la porte. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et il partit, non sans s'inquiéter un peu.

Une fois que la voiture eu disparue au coin de la rue, la jeune femme referma la porte et monta se coucher. Elle rangerait demain. Elle se doutait bien que son collègue passerait pour voir si elle n'avait pas eu de problèmes au court de la nuit. Il était si prévisible lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle. Elle sourit en pensa à cela, elle devenait un peu mentaliste elle-même à force de le fréquenter.

Finalement elle n'eu pas autant de mal à s'endormir qu'elle ne le pensait. Et cette nuit là elle rêva de Jane, mais ce n'était pas un rêve comme on les aime, non. Dans son rêve il essayait de lui venir en aide, et il se faisait tuer, comme à chaque fois qu'elle rêvait de lui depuis presque deux mois.

Au petit matin elle s'éveilla encore plus fatigué que la veille. Des courbatures le long de son dos l'obligèrent à attendre quelques minutes allongées. Comme tous les matins. Une larme roula le long de sa joue au souvenir de son cauchemar. Il fallait qu'elle empêche les choses de devenir réalité, il fallait qu'elle le protège du danger.

Alors elle eu une idée, elle en souffrirait surement, et son équipe aussi, surtout Jane, mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Elle se leva, se prépara, bu un café rapidement et partis au bureau. Elle devait voir Hightower avant l'arrivée de ses collègues, sinon elle sentait bien qu'elle aurait droit à un interrogatoire dans les règles pas Cho car les autres auraient trop peur de lui poser des questions. Et de plus elle redoutait la réaction du mentaliste face à sa décision. Elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à lui mentir plus longtemps.

Elle arriva dans les locaux si tôt que même sa patronne n'était pas encore arrivée. Elle l'attendit patiemment et lorsqu'elle l'aperçu à travers les stores de son bureau elle alla à sa rencontre.

"_ Madame, il faut que je vous parle."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Comme je ne suis pas aussi sadique que je le laisse croire, je vous mets un petit bout du prochain chapitre, histoire de vous donner envi de lire la suite ^^<p>

_« "_ Je ne suis pas votre ennemie Lisbon," lui souffla Jane à l'oreille._

_Lisbon ferma les yeux et une unique larme s'en échappa pour glisser le long de sa joue. Elle sentit alors la main de Jane se poser sur son visage et son pouce venir effacer l'importune d'une douce caresse. Elle laissa sa tête retomber dans la main de Jane._

_"_ Parlez-moi," supplia-t-il, "Teresa." »_

Et voilà, maintenant vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, le petit bouton juste en dessous du texte n'attend plus que vous.


	2. La peur au ventre

Suite à un petit accident je n'ai pas pu poster la suite Samedi que je prévoyais de le faire. J'ai passé une partie de ma journée à l'hôpital mais je le fais maintenant, en m'excusant encore pour le retard.

Je tiens également à remercier **Caro94**, **Janeandteresa** et **Marina** pour les commentaires.

**Marina**: je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, toi qui découvre les fanfictions sur TM. La suite devrait te plaire, du moins je l'esprère. Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'avoue que ce n'est pas mon fort et je n'ai malheureusement personne pour me corriger. Je vais faire plus attention afin de faciliter ta lecture.

Bisous.

**Janeandteresa**: comme toujours, tu es présente sur mes fics et je suis vraiment contente. Ca fait plusieurs mois que je poste ici et à chaque fois tu me laisse un commentaire. Je tenais à te dire un grand MERCI.

**Caro94**: la suite arrive enfin, toi qui me semble être impatiente de la lire. Contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite aura également un bon com.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>La peur au ventre<strong>

* * *

><p>Madeleine Hightower releva la tête de ses dossiers lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur l'agent Lisbon. La jeune femme avait l'habitude de venir plus tôt que les autres au bureau, mais ce matin elle était là encore plus tôt et cela inquiéta la chef du CBI car elle n'avait pas en face d'elle l'agent expérimenté et sur d'elle qu'était Lisbon, non, elle se tenait face a une femme inquiète, soucieuse et effrayée. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, et ça Hightower le savait.<p>

Elle invita Lisbon à prendre place d'un signe de tête et attendit qu'elle s'installe. Elle vit Lisbon prendre une grande inspiration, signe que ce qu'elle avait à dire était de la plus grande importance et surtout très dure pour elle. C'est pourquoi elle lui laissa le temps de se reprendre, de se mettre à l'aise et ne lui demanda rien, préférant qu'elle parle d'elle-même.

Lisbon prit une nouvelle inspiration. Elle avait peur, depuis si longtemps déjà, mais aujourd'hui c'était pire que précédemment. Il fallait que les choses cessent, qu'elles changent. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de sa supérieur lui demandant silencieusement des explications.

Apres une nouvelle inspiration, elle se lança dans ses explications mais resta dans le vague, ne voulant mettre personne en danger.

"_ Je dois prendre un congé," commença-t-elle. "Je ne sais pas de quelle durée mais j'en ai besoin maintenant."

"_ Puis-je en connaitre la raison agent Lisbon?" Interrogea Hightower.

"_ Je ne peux rien vous dire madame et j'en suis désolée mais c'est important," répondit Lisbon, mal a l'aise de cacher la vérité.

"_ Ecoutez agent Lisbon, je vous donnerais le congé dont vous avez besoin, mais il me faut une raison à noter sur le dossier."

"_ C'est personnel madame, cela concerne ma famille."

"_ Bien, je vous accorde deux semaines de repos mais je veux être tenue au courant si jamais il se passe quelque chose."

Lisbon parut surprise l'espace d'un instant. Hightower soupçonnait-elle quelque chose? Avait-elle eu un appel des services de la police locale lors de son cambriolage? Elle avait pourtant bien spécifié que personne ne devait être mis au courant et surtout pas ses supérieurs.

Hightower remarqua le malaise de son agent et tenta de la rassurer. Elle ne devait surtout pas l'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il se passait des choses graves pour elle, elle le savait et elle voulait être sur que Lisbon se tournerait vers elle, ou un membre de son équipe en cas de besoin.

"_ Je ne sais rien si c'est-ce qui vous inquiète," lui expliqua-t-elle, "mais je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je suis là, nous sommes là, si vous avez besoin de parler ou si vous avez besoin d'aide."

"_ Merci madame," sourit Lisbon, reconnaissante. "Mais je ne peux vous impliquer la dedans, la seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est que ma famille à besoin de moi tout de suite et que je dois partir au plus tôt."

"_ Bien, vous êtes en repos a partir de maintenant."

"_ Merci beaucoup."

Lisbon se leva et remercia Hightower d'un signe de tête. La chef se leva et lui présenta sa main que Lisbon serra avec reconnaissance. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie, pressé de mettre un terme a cet entretien. Mais avant de quitter le bureau, elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la femme et l'implora du regard en lui demandant un grand service.

"_ Ne dites rien a personne s'il vous plait, surtout pas à Jane."

"_ Est-il responsable de quelque chose que j'ignore?" S'inquiéta Hightower.

"_ Non madame, mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète et qu'il se lance dans un de ces coups foireux."

"_ Je ne dirais rien, c'est promis."

Lisbon lui sourit une dernière fois et quitta le bureau. Elle alla ensuite dans son propre bureau régler certaines choses importantes et, alors qu'elle allait sortir, elle fit demi tour et prit un papier et un stylo et écrivit une petite lettre qu'elle glissa ensuite dans une enveloppe sur laquelle elle nota le nom de Jane. Elle partait pour une période indéterminée, son consultant allait surement se demander pourquoi et faire encore une fois une bêtise. Elle ne lui révélerait rien, mais elle voulait quand même le rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien et qu'elle serait bientôt de retour, qu'elle le tiendrait au courant en cas de problèmes.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue au souvenir de son dernier rêve, Jane qui mourait encore une fois, par sa faute, parce qu'elle n'avait pas sut le protéger, qu'elle n'avait pas sut se débrouiller, qu'elle avait agit sans penser aux autres. Elle n'allait pas faire cette erreur, elle allait prendre soins de ses amis en les éloignant d'elle, ou plutôt en s'éloignant d'eux, le temps de régler ses problèmes. Et lorsqu'elle reviendrait, elle leur dirait tout, ne leur cacherait rien. Mais en attendant, elle se devait de prendre soins d'eux.

Lisbon cacha l'enveloppe sous l'un des coussins de son canapé puis quitta son bureau. Jane viendrait surement fouiller dans son bureau, mais pas avant plusieurs jours, d'ici là elle aurait le temps de calmer les choses et peut-etre serait-elle revenu avant qu'il ne la trouve. Du moins l'espérerait-elle.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'ascenseur et attendit qu'il arrive. Tant de choses s'étaient passées en si peu de temps, tant de choses avaient changés dans sa vie. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que le sort s'acharne sur elle? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir une vie normale, comme tout le monde? Pourquoi devait-elle fuir sa vie, ses amis alors que la seule chose qu'elle voulait été de rester avec eux?

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le bruit de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrait et elle s'y engouffra, non sans un dernier regard sur l'espace de travail de ses collègues, comme si elle voulait imprimer cette image de peur de ne jamais la revoir. Une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue mais elle la laissa aller librement mourir sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée devoir un jour partir comme ça, devoir tirer un trait sur sa vie et tout plaquer. Mais c'était un fait qu'elle ne pouvait plus oublier, car si elle ne le faisait pas alors tout les gens qu'elle connaissait, tous ceux à qui elle tenait, risquaient de mourir. Elle ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à construire mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester.

Une fois sur le parking, elle prit sa voiture et partit aussi vite que possible, ne voulant pas croiser Cho ou Rigsby ou Van Pelt. Ils se poseraient surement des questions et elle ne voulait pas devoir y répondre, elle ne voulait pas devoir leur mentir. C'Était déjà bien assez difficile de leur avoir caché la vérité depuis tout ce temps, mais s'ils venaient à lui poser les bonnes questions, elle ne serait pas capable de leur mentir, et elle ne se sentirait pas la force de le faire. Ils étaient ses amis en plus de ses collègues et ils feraient tout pour savoir.

Hightower leur dirait bientôt pour son absence et leur dirait aussi que c'était pour des raisons familiales. Ils la croiraient et ne poseraient pas plus de questions, à condition qu'elle ne les croise pas.

Elle savait que Jane n'arriverait pas avant plusieurs heures, donc aucun risque de le croiser. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Jane était déjà là, qu'il avait passé la nuit dans son grenier et qu'il guettait son arrivée depuis plusieurs minutes.

**- o -**

Jane se trouvait à la fenêtre, le regard parcourant le parking à la recherche de Lisbon. Lorsqu'enfin il la repéra, il la vit monter dans sa voiture et partir. Il se demanda alors où elle allait? Pourquoi elle partait alors qu'elle devrait au contraire monter à son bureau pour remplir des rapports, comme tous les jours.

Lorsqu'il la vit monter dans sa voiture, il remarqua les larmes sur ses joues et cela l'inquiéta, bien plus que la veille au soir. Il se passait quelque chose qu'elle ne lui disait pas, qu'elle lui cachait depuis longtemps et il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir. Alors, pour en avoir le cœur net, il descendit dans son bureau, certain d'y trouver un indice qui pourrait lui dire ce qu'il n'allait pas avec Lisbon.

Il descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre et entra rapidement dans le bureau de Lisbon. Tout était en ordre, bien rangé. Il la reconnaissait bien là, ordonnée et soucieuse des apparences. Il eu un petit sourire qui s'effaça bien vite lorsque son regard tomba sur le canapé. Un des coussins n'était pas en place, n'importe qui serait passé à coté mais pas lui. Il était observateur et il avait depuis longtemps remarquait que Lisbon rangeait les coussins d'une certaine manière et aujourd'hui l'un d'eux avait attiré son attention.

Il s'en approcha et le souleva. Il tomba alors sur une enveloppe sur laquelle il pu lire son nom. Son cœur rata un battement. Lisbon lui avait laissé une lettre, cela ne pouvait rien présager de bon. Il la prit dans les mains, hésita à l'ouvrir puis se décida. Ce devait être important et Lisbon s'attendait surement a ce qu'il la trouve plus tard, beaucoup plus tard.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit un papier qu'il déplia, l'angoisse montant d'un cran et enfin commença sa lecture.

_"Cher Patrick,"_

_Oui, je préfère t'appeler Patrick que Jane, c'est moins formel et je préfère te tutoyer aussi, pour ce que j'ai à dire c'est mieux._

_Tu dois surement te demander ce qui m'arrive depuis quelques temps, pourquoi je suis si distante d'avec le reste de l'équipe, avec toi. Sache que ce n'est pas contre vous, mais je ne me sens plus aussi à l'aise en votre présence. Tout ceci est de ma faute et je m'en veux terriblement._

_Je pense pouvoir te dire à présent pourquoi j'ai été si distante et j'espère que tu ne me jugeras pas._

_Il y a de cela deux mois, alors que je rentrais après avoir passé une bonne partie de la soirée à remplir des plaintes déposées contre toi, je me suis fait attaquer devant chez moi. Je n'ai pas réussis à me défendre, ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai pourtant tenté de me défendre, tu me connais, je ne me laisse pas faire si facilement, mais je n'ai rien pu faire._

_Ils se sont acharnés sur moi, me frappant partout où les marques ne se verraient pas, c'est pour ça que j'ai pu si facilement le cacher._

_Avant que tu ne pose la question, car je sais que tu te la pose à ce moment précis, je connais mes agresseurs et je sais que ce sont des hommes dangereux. Si je n'ai rien dis c'était pour vous protéger tous de ces hommes, mais d'un en particulier, un homme de mon passé qui a décidé de revenir pour me faire payer quelque chose qu'il me reproche depuis bien des années._

_J'ai envi de te dire de quoi il s'agit, de me libérer de ce poids qui pèse sur mon cœur depuis si longtemps, mais je ne peux pas, c'est bien trop dure à entendre et je sais que tu ne le supporterais pas. Je te connais tu sais, je sais comment tu fonctionne et je sais quels sujets il vaut mieux éviter d'aborder avec toi._

_Je ne sais pas si je te reverrais un jour, je pris pour que ce soit le cas._

_Je tenais à ce que tu sache que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à travailler avec toi, bien plus que je ne le laissais paraitre. Je me suis attachée à toi et tu n'imagine même pas à quel point je souffre de devoir partir sans te dire au revoir._

_Je ne te demanderais qu'une chose et j'aimerais que tu le fasses sans discuter: vis ta vie et passe à autre chose. Je ne te demande pas de m'oublier, mais pense à toi et profite de chaque jour, on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Teresa."_

Jane se laissa tomber sur le canapé, n'en revenant toujours pas. La lettre glissa de ses mains et se retrouva au sol devant ses pieds. Alors elle était partie, pour toujours, car il se doutait bien qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, qu'elle risquait sa vie dans cette histoire et que peut-être elle n'en ressortirait pas vivante.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire, il n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle n'avait pas pu faire ça, partir comme ça en se disant que c'était le mieux à faire, car ce n'était certainement pas la chose à faire. Tourner le dos à ses amis sous prétexte de vouloir les protéger, au péril de sa propre vie, ce n'était pas un choix judicieux et Jane lui en voulait. Elle était partit pour eux, mais il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de lui en vouloir de l'abandonner.

Dans sa lettre elle lui disait une partie des raisons pour lesquelles elle était si distante, mais il y avait encore une grande part d'ombre et c'était justement ça qui le gênait. Il voulait savoir, tout savoir et ainsi pouvoir l'aider. Mais elle ne lui donnait aucun indice, alors comment pourrait-il savoir de quoi il retournait?

Mais alors qu'il pensait et repensait à tout ça, il réalisa que Lisbon venait juste de partir. Avec un peu de chance elle était encore chez elle à préparer ses affaires, avec un peu de chance il pourrait la rattraper avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de sa vie pour toujours. Mais il fallait qu'il fasse vite. S'il la laissait partir maintenant, alors il ne la reverrait plus et sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens pour lui. Sans elle il n'était rien, sans elle il redevenait cet homme rongeait par la haine et animait par la vengeance. Il ne voulait pas redevenir celui qu'il était, pas après avoir redécouvert le sens du mot "aimer".

Cette pensée fit son chemin dans son esprit et le mentaliste resta un moment sans réagir. Toute cette histoire lui avait enfin fait réaliser son attachement pour sa patronne et… son amour pour elle. Oui il l'aimait, mais pas comme il avait aimé sa femme, mais il l'aimait quand même. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était de l'amour au sens propre du terme ou si cet amour n'était qu'une très grande amitié et un très fort attachement, mais il l'aimait. Oh bien sure il n'était pas encore prêt à aller de l'avant, à reconstruire une vie de famille, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser sa chance s'éloigner de lui. Un jour il pourrait faire ce grand pas en avant, mais pas s'il ne rattrapait pas Lisbon, pas si elle partait loin de lui sans lui dire s'ils se reverraient un jour. Il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie et, il semblerait qu'elle aussi, il suffisait de voir ce qu'elle avait signé en bas de sa lettre, "avec tout mon amour", ça voulait bien dire ce qu'il pensait. Elle aussi avait des sentiments pour elle mais avait trop peur pour le lui dire.

Ils étaient pareils tout les deux, aussi terrifié par leurs sentiments. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire, il ne voulait pas la laisser faire.

Jane se leva et courut presque jusqu'à sa voiture, impatient de revoir Lisbon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de sa vie pour toujours. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et son intuition ne le trompait jamais, surtout lorsque cela concernait Lisbon.

Le mentaliste sauta dans sa voiture, attacha sa ceinture et quitta le parking du CBI, ne faisant même pas attention à Tommy, le gardien, qui le saluait. Il avait autre chose en tête pour le moment et les salutations polis entre collègues n'en faisaient pas partie.

**- o -**

Durant tout le trajet, Jane repensa à toutes ces années de collaborations, à toutes ces années à construire une relation avec la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il avait intégré le CBI, il n'avait aucunes intentions de se familiariser avec ses collègues, la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était pouvoir suivre les enquêtes concernant John Le Rouge. Tout fonctionnait bien au début, il n'avait pas d'amis, il était si pénible que même Teresa Lisbon, l'agent chargée de le surveiller, ne pouvait le supporter.

Mais au fil du temps, il avait découvert qu'il se sentait bien avec ces gens et que, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, ils étaient devenus ami. Et aujourd'hui il allait perdre un de ces amis, et pas n'importe lequel, celui, ou plutôt celle, à qui il tenait le plus.

Patrick Jane roula plus vite aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait durant toute sa vie, comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses. Il ne prêta pas attention aux divers coups de klaxons qu'il reçut, il ne prêta pas attention aux hurlements des autres automobilistes. La seule chose qui occupait son esprit à cet instant était une jeune femme brune aux yeux émeraude.

Il arriva finalement devant l'appartement de la jeune femme et fut surprit de n'y trouver aucune voiture. Il eu peur un instant d'être arrivé trop tard mais il sortit quand même de sa DS et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la porte. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il la découvrit ouverte et il entra, la peur au ventre.

La pièce était sombre et silencieuse et il remarqua que la jeune femme 'avait pas plus rangé que la veille au soir. Mais qu'importe? Il avança lentement et la chercha dans toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée sans la trouver. Il monta alors l'escalier dans l'espoir de la trouver à l'étage.

"_ Lisbon?" Appela-t-il, "Lisbon vous êtes là?"

Mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut le silence assourdissant de l'appartement.

Du bruit au fond du couloir attira son attention et il s'y dirigea, priant intérieurement pour que Lisbon aille bien. Il arriva devant une porte qu'il identifia comme étant celle de la chambre de sa patronne. Avec un peu d'appréhension, il la poussa et entra dans la pièce. Il n'y trouva personne et était sur le point de ressortir lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec le canon d'une arme.

**- o -**

"_ Jane," souffla Lisbon en baissant l'arme.

Le mentaliste reprit son souffle et chassa la peur de son visage en s'y passant une main encore tremblante. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Lisbon. Elle s'était changée et portait désormais un petit débardeur noir sur un jean bleu foncé. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus fut les traces de coups, les bleus, sur les bras de la jeune femme ainsi que sur le haut de son torse. Il serra les poings et les dents tout en avançant vers elle.

Lisbon tenta de se cacher en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine mais elle savait que cela ne servait à rien. Il avait vu les marques et ne la laisserait pas tranquille après ça.

Jane s'arrêta juste devant elle, le souffle de sa respiration venant se perdre sur le visage de la brunette qui ferma les yeux d'anticipation.

"_ Qui vous a fait ça?" demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue aussi dure, sauf dans les enquêtes sur John Le Rouge.

Lisbon ne répondit pas, préférant de loin le silence à la vérité, celle de la jeune femme incapable de se défendre. Elle avait tellement honte d'elle-même qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire. Mais il finirait par le découvrir, comme il avait découvert pour son cambriolage, comme il avait découvert qu'elle voulait partir.

D'ailleurs, elle réalisa seulement à cet instant qu'il n'était pas censé être là.

"_ Que faites vous là Jane?" lui demanda-t-elle alors, veine tentative pour ne pas répondre à sa question.

"_ Vous ne m'avez pas répondu," fut sa seule réponse.

"_ Vous non plus," argua-t-elle.

Le silence retomba dans la chambre et Lisbon se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. Jane, pour sa part, laissait son regard glisser sur la jeune femme, de la tête aux pieds et des pieds à la tête, à la recherche d'autres marques qui lui auraient échappés. Ne trouvant rien, il releva les yeux et plongea dans le regard émeraude de Lisbon qui détourna la tete aussitôt.

Il savait qu'elle ne parlerait pas, qu'elle n'avouerait jamais ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça, il savait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, la gestuelle de son corps parlait pour elle.

Le mentaliste fit un pas de plus en avant et Lisbon en fit un en arrière. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Lisbon se retrouve le dos plaqué au mur et ne puisse plus rien faire d'autre que de regarder Jane l'encercler de ses bras qu'il posa sur les cotés de sa tête.

La jeune femme se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise, la proximité d'avec Jane la gênant plus que d'habitude et elle savait exactement pourquoi. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur que dégageait son corps, elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre son visage et elle regretta d'être aussi faible lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle commençait à apprécier la situation. Il y avait quelque chose de romantique la dedans, quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais qu'elle aimait.

"_ Je ne suis pas votre ennemie Lisbon," lui souffla Jane à l'oreille.

Lisbon ferma les yeux et une unique larme s'en échappa pour glisser le long de sa joue. Elle sentit alors la main de Jane se poser sur son visage et son pouce venir effacer l'importune d'une douce caresse. Elle laissa sa tête retomber dans la main de Jane.

"_ Parlez-moi," supplia-t-il, "Teresa."

Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop difficile. Jane était là pour elle, en ce moment et la seule chose qu'elle parvenait à faire était de garder le silence. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir tout lui dire, le mettre dans la confidence, pouvoir compter sur lui pour la soutenir, mais c'était un trop grand risque et elle ne pouvait définitivement pas faire ça.

Alors elle fit la seule chose que son esprit lui dictait mais que son cœur refusait, elle repoussa Jane et s'éloigna le plus possible de lui.

"_ Teresa," appela une nouvelle fois le blond.

Mais la jeune femme n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop dure de le savoir ici et de ne rien pouvoir lui dire. De l'entendre la supplier mais de devoir lui taire la vérité. Elle se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre et se laissa glisser le long du mur opposé, s'asseyant au sol.

Jane fut sur elle plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait soupçonné et il la prit dans ses bras, la berçant alors que de nouvelles larmes faisaient leur chemin sur ses deux joues cette fois. D'abord réticente, Lisbon se débattit de son mieux et se rendit vite copte que cela ne servait à rien. D'une part parce que Jane resserra son emprise sur elle, et d'autre part parce qu'elle-même ne voulait pas vraiment se séparer de lui.

Le consultant sentit sa patronne se détendre dans ses bras et il finit par s'assoir à coté d'elle, la prenant plus étroitement contre lui. Il la laissa pleurer contre sa poitrine et remercia le ciel d'être là, avec elle. Il avait eu si peur de ne pas arriver à temps. Mais il savait aussi que tout pouvait encore changer, qu'elle pouvait encore partir et disparaitre de sa vie. Il se promit de ne pas laisser une telle chose arrive, il ne le pouvait pas et ne le voulait pas.

**- o -**

Les secondes s'étirèrent en minutes et Lisbon pleura, encore et encore. Elle pleura pour ce qui lui était arrivé, quelques mois plus tôt comme quelques années plus tôt. Elle pleura pour ce qui allait encore arriver si elle ne partait pas loin de lui. Elle était en train de le mettre en danger, mais son cœur lui criait de ne pas partir, qu'elle avait besoin de lui, qu'il pourrait l'aider. Elle se retrouvait face à un dilemme et ne savait plus quoi faire.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, la brunette releva les yeux pour croiser le regard de son collègue. Et elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'éloigner de lui, plus maintenant qu'elle était dans ses bras, plus maintenant qu'il la serrait si fort contre son cœur, cœur qu'elle sentait battre à tout rompre. Lui aussi avait peur et elle savait exactement de quoi.

"_ Je suis désolée," souffla-t-elle en reposant sa tête contre son torse.

"_ Vous n'avez pas à être désolée Teresa," la rassura-t-il.

"_ Je vous fais de la peine et je vais encore vous en faire," dit-elle alors. "Je voudrais tant pouvoir tout vous dire et rester mais… je ne peux pas, c'est trop dangereux."

"_ Quel que soit le danger, je peux vous aider, ayez confiance en moi."

Lisbon renifla encore et se serra encore plus contre Jane, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

"_ Parlez-moi Teresa, je peux vous aider."

"_ Non vous ne pouvez pas."

Et elle se releva brusquement, le laissant sans réactions.

La jeune femme se précipita vers son lit, prit son sac et courut hors de la chambre, si vite que Jane eu à peine le temps de se relever pour la suivre. Il descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre et chercha la jeune femme du regard dans la pièce mais ne la trouva nulle part. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il la vit dehors, courant jusqu'à un taxi qui attendait un peu plus loin.

Il allait la perdre s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il le savait, alors il sortit en trombe de la maison, juste à temps pour voir une voiture et trois hommes en sortirent. Il vit le visage de Lisbon se déformer par la peur et comprit qu'elle fuyait ces hommes.

Lisbon sentit son cœur s'emballer et la peur prendre possession de tout son être. Ils étaient là et elle aussi, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de partir et tout ça à cause de Jane. Elle tourna la tête et le vit, son regard passant des hommes à elle et elle sut qu'il avait comprit.

Du coin de l'œil, Lisbon vit un des hommes porter une main à sa veste et tout se passa très vite.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…..<strong>

* * *

><p>La suite devrait être en ligne d'ici Mercredi. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop long pour vous mas en attendant, voici ce qui vous attend dans le chapitre 3:<p>

_« "_ Lisbon, dites moi qui vous a fait ça," demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois en montrant les bras bleus de la jeune femme._

_"_ Vous le savez déjà," répondit-elle. "Vous avez surement lu la lettre que je vous avais laissé."_

_"_ Celle qui était cachée dans votre canapé? Oui je l'ai lu, mais elle ne me dit pas qui vous à frappé."_

_"_ Jane," s'exaspéra-t-elle, "inutile de continuer à me poser des questions, je ne vous dirais rien de plus que ce que je vous ai dis dans la lettre."_

_"_ Vous êtes en danger Lisbon et je refuse de vous laisser continuer ainsi, seule."_

_"_ Mais je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Demain je vous conduirais à l'aéroport et vous prendrez l'avion pour vous rendre chez des amis qui vous cacheront jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit réglée."_

_"_ Il est hors de question que je parte Lisbon, je vous l'ai dis, je ne vous laisserais pas seule." »_

Une petite dispute entre nos amis, rien de bien original mais bon, vous aimerez surement ce qui suivra la dispute.

Bisous et à Mercredi.

**PS:** s'il vous plait, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fic, laissez moi un petit commentaire, même un simple mo me suffira, mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir.


	3. Promesse au coin des lèvres

Sur cette fic aussi j'ai du retard, pardon. Pas de grand discourt car je n'ai pas trop de temps mais juste un grand merci à **Janeandteresa**, **caro94**, **Diliane** et **LouiseMentalist**.

Et voici la suite,

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Promesses au coin des lèvres<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Du coin de l'œil, Lisbon vit un des hommes porter une main à sa veste et tout se passa très vite.<em>

La jeune femme fit un pas en arrière et attrapa la manche de la veste de son consultant, l'entrainant avec elle vers le taxi et elle le força à y entrer. Les coups de feu fusaient au-dessus de leurs têtes et le bruit inquiéta, le pauvre chauffeur qui se couvrit la tête de ses deux mains, la peur au ventre.

"_ Démarrez," hurla-t-elle.

L'homme releva les yeux, encore affolé mais fit ce qu'on venait de lui ordonner. Il démarra, appuya à fond sur l'accélérateur et les pneus crissèrent sur le bitume avant que la voiture ne file à vive allure dans la rue.

A l'arrière, Jane tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. Il venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie, il n'avait pas imaginé que sa patronne pouvait avoir des problèmes aussi graves et il frissonna de peur en réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer. S'il n'avait pas été là, Lisbon serait partit depuis longtemps, elle n'aurait pas croisé ces hommes, ils ne se seraient pas fait tirer dessus. En gros, s'il n'avait pas été là, elle serait loin à l'heure qu'il est, en sécurité.

"_ Lisbon," commença Jane.

"_ Pas maintenant," le coupa-t-elle.

"_ Mais…"

"_ J'ai dis Pas Maintenant."

La lueur dans les yeux de sa collègue fit frissonner le mentaliste et il se réinstalla contre le dossier de la banquette arrière du taxi qui les emmenait il ne savait où.

Il avait mit la vie de Lisbon en danger, tout ça parce qu'il avait peur de ne jamais la revoir, il avait peur de la perdre. Mais en agissant ainsi c'était exactement ce qui avait faillit se passer. Elle aurait pu mourir et par sa faute. Il aurait pu une fois de plus perdre une personne chère à son cœur par sa faute, mais cette fois il ne s'en serait pas remis.

Le consultant se retourna une nouvelle fois vers la brunette et son regard s'agrandit, horrifié.

"_ Lisbon," tenta-t-il de nouveau, "vous saignez."

Il se jeta presque sur elle pour voir comment était la blessure, si elle était profonde, si elle était grave. La peur coulait à présent dans ses veines telles la lave en fusion et il ne pouvait rien faire pour la stopper.

Lisbon ne sembla pas vraiment comprendre ce que lui disait Jane, elle ne se sentait pas mal, elle ne ressentait aucune douleur mais la peur dans le regard ne la trompait pas. Elle suivit ses yeux et remarqua alors la trace de sang sur son bras gauche. Elle releva la manche de sa chemise avec l'aide de Jane et elle vit alors la trace qu'avait laissée la balle en la frôlant.

"_ Ce n'est rien," lui dit-elle, "une égratignure."

"_ Il vous faut un médecin," insista Jane en passant un mouchoir sur le bras de la jeune femme.

"_ Inutile et dangereux," répondit-elle en retirant la main de Jane qui se trouvait toujours sur son bras.

La proximité avec cet homme la mettait mal à l'aise, bien que quelques minutes plus tôt elle pleurait contre lui, ses bras autour d'elle. Mais à présent elle n'était plus d'humeur à la confession et au réconfort. Elle était énervée, elle en avait après Jane pour ne pas l'avoir écouté, pour l'avoir retardé, pour s'être mit en danger. Si elle avait voulu partir c'était surtout pour lui, pour le protéger, pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre ceux qui en avaient après elle et lui. Si elle partait suffisamment loin, alors les hommes la suivraient elle et il serait en sécurité.

Mais voilà, comme toujours il avait fallut qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête, qu'il ignore ses ordres et qu'il reste avec elle jusqu'au dernier moment. Et il aurait pu mourir, cette balle aurait pu l'atteindre si elle n'avait pas réagit assez vite, si elle ne l'avait pas forcé à monter dans le taxi à sa suite. A la simple pensée de ce qui aurait pu arriver, la jeune femme ressentit des frissons parcourir tout son dos. Elle aurait pu le perdre il y avait seulement quelques instants et elle sentit une rage l'envahir, encore plus grande que précédemment, encore plus forte que toutes celles qu'il avait provoqué au court des années passées.

Lisbon se déplaça sur la banquette arrière, s'éloignant le plus possible de Jane pour éviter de le tuer de ses propres mains après ce qu'il avait fait. Elle se rappela alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans un taxi et que le chauffeur attendait surement de savoir où les conduire.

Elle se pencha en avant et donna leur destination à l'homme qui tremblait encore de peur devant eux.

"_ Lisbon…." tenta de nouveau Jane.

Mais il fut coupé par le regard noir qu'elle lui lança et leva les mains en signe d'innocence. Il se réinstalla lui aussi sur la banquette et laissa son regard se perdre sur les bâtiments qui défilaient derrière la vitre.

Il s'en voulait de ce qu'il avait fait, il aurait pu perdre Lisbon, comme il avait perdu sa femme et sa fille. Encore une fois, il était le responsable du malheur qui arrivé aux gens auxquels il tenait. Il était responsable de la colère de Lisbon et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Mais il avait eu si peur de ne plus jamais la revoir, il avait eu si peur qu'elle ne parte avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, qu'elle était si importante pour lui qu'il ne supporterait pas de la savoir loin de lui, en danger, sans personne pour lui venir en aide.

Mais il fallait aussi qu'il se rende à l'évidence, il ne pouvait rien faire pour la protéger et la sauver, c'était elle qui portait l'arme dans leur duo et c'était elle qui se battait contre les méchants pendant que lui restait bien sagement derrière elle, cherchant sa protection.

Ah, il était beau l'homme des temps moderne, celui qui avait besoin d'une femme pour le sauver, pour réparer les bêtises qu'il avait fait. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait pu le supporter toutes ces années mais il était à présent conscient de ce qu'il était pour elle. Il ne pourrait pas l'aider, il ne pourrait pas la protéger mais seulement lui causer plus de problèmes et il ne le voulait pas.

Jane se tourna sur le coté, de cette façon il pouvait voir à quel point cette situation rongeait sa patronne. En plus de devoir réfléchir à la façon pour elle de se sortir de cette situation, elle devait aussi réfléchir à la façon de le sortir lui de tout ça. Et il culpabilisa un peu plus.

Le blond prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre la parole, sachant bien que Lisbon ne voudrait pas l'écouter mais tentant sa chance quand même.

"_ Lisbon, je sais ce que vous vous dites et j'ai la solution," lui dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

"_ Et quelle est cette solution?" demanda-t-elle, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait proposer de pire.

"_ Vous me déposez au prochain carrefour et vous partez faire ce que vous vouliez faire avant que je n'arrive."

Lisbon resta sans voix face à l'idée de son collègue. Était-il fou? Avait-il ses pulsions suicidaires? Se rendait-il vraiment compte de ce qu'il disait? De ce qu'il adviendrait de lui si elle faisait ça? Surement pas, sinon il n'y aurait pas pensé lui-même.

Bien qu'elle lui en voulait encore, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle ne pouvait pas le déposer ainsi dans une rue seul, loin de chez lui, loin de la protection de ses autres collègues, à la portée des hommes qui la poursuivaient. Elle tenait bien trop à lui pour faire une chose pareille.

"_ Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que ces hommes vous feront si jamais ils vous trouvent," dit-elle simplement avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

La discussion était close, pas un mot de plus n'était utile pour que Jane comprenne que Lisbon ne le laisserait pas comme ça. Il avait fait une bêtise, une fois de plus. Et une fois de plus la jeune femme allait prendre soin de réparer cette bêtise, il ne savait pas comment mais elle allait le faire. Elle était comme ça, toujours à protéger et aider les autres, raison pour laquelle il aimait à l'appeler Sainte Teresa, et elle portait bien ce surnom.

Jane se rendait compte qu'il devait changer, qu'il devait faire plus attention, qu'il devait apprendre à réfléchir avant d'agir. Et il décida qu'il allait commencer des à présent.

**- o -**

Dans un bureau, un homme, grand, brun, la quarantaine passé, était d'une humeur exécrable. Il jurait contre ses sous fifres, il les insultait, les traitait d'incapable, de bons à rien. Ils avaient échoué dans une mission d'une simplicité enfantine. La seule chose qu'ils devaient faire était d'aller chez Teresa Lisbon et de la ramener ici. Fini les intimidations, il fallait passer aux choses sérieuses à présent et il ne voyait plus attendre. Il avait un compte à régler avec cette femme qui lui avait tout prit, qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer, qui s'était jouée de lui, l'avait manipulé et lui avait menti. Elle devait à présent payer pour tout ça et il était impatient.

Le brun se tourna une fois de plus vers ses acolytes qui firent tous un pas en arrière d'un seul homme, craintifs de ce qui allait suivre.

"_ Comment trois hommes comme vous avez pu manquer une femme seule?" demanda-t-il, le regard noir.

"_ Ben Monsieur Sanders," commença le plus courageux du groupe, "elle n'était pas seule.

"_ Combien étaient-ils alors?" Questionna-t-il.

Le silence se fit et aucun des trois n'osa parler, bien trop honteux pour avouer la vérité au patron. Comment pourraient-ils dire qu'elle se trouvait avec un seul homme, un blond en costume trois pièces qui n'avait pas l'air d'un flic et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'approcher d'elle?

Sanders, prit d'impatience, sortit une arme de sa poche et prit le bras du premier homme qui se trouvait près de lui. Il pointa son arme sur son front, juste entre les deux yeux et la sueur perla sur le visage de sa victime.

"_ J'ai dis combien?" Insista-t-il.

"_ Elle était… avec un seul homme," fini par dire le pauvre homme terrorisé.

"_ Tu te fou de moi? Un seul homme et une femme et vous n'avez rien pu faire? C'est une blague?" S'emporta Sanders en frappant l'homme avec la cross de son arme contre sa tempe.

Le grand baraqué tomba au sol en se tenant la tête, le sang commençant à couler le long de ses doigts. Les deux autres n'osèrent pas bouger pour lui venir en aide, conscient de la réaction de leur patron si jamais ils osaient bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Le tempérament de Sanders était connu de tous et personne n'osait le contredire lorsqu'il était dans ses mauvais jours. Le problème c'était que depuis plusieurs mois déjà, depuis qu'il avait réussis à s'évader de prison. Personne ne savait comment il avait fait son compte, mais chacun savait que plusieurs personnes avaient du perdre la vie sur son passage.

Sanders se tourna vers le mur en face de lui et contempla la tapisserie qu'il avait lui-même installé à son arrivée en ville trois mois plus tôt. Il était fier de son travail et passait beaucoup de temps à l'admirer, se disant qu'un jour il aurait l'occasion de voir le modèle qui y figurait.

Le grand brun avait fini par se relever et avait rejoint ses collègues, ne leur reprochant même pas leur inactivité lorsqu'il avait eu besoin d'aide. Il aurait surement fait la même chose qu'eux s'il avait été à leur place. Ils attendirent en silence les ordres du boss, sachant qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à venir. Et en effet, deux minutes de silence et de tension plus tard, l'homme leur fit de nouveau face et les fixa de son regard le plus terrifiant.

"_ Trouvez-moi la, je vous laisse une semaine pour ça et cette fois je ne tolérerais aucune erreur. Si vous ne parvenez pas à accomplir cette mission, il vaudrait mieux pour vous ne jamais revenir et de disparaitre de la surface de la Terre."

Les ordres étaient simples et clairs. C'Était la réussite de la mission ou la fuite. Les trois hommes acquiescèrent et quittèrent la pièce, laissant leur patron seul.

Sanders fit les cent pas dans son bureau, ruminant la défaite cuisante de ses hommes de mains, pourtant réputés comme étant les meilleurs. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait qu'une envi, retrouver Teresa Lisbon et lui faire payer l'échec de sa vie ainsi que l'humiliation qu'elle lui avait causé en résistant si bien à ses hommes.

Il laissa son regard tomber sur le mur et fixa un point devant lui. Il s'en approcha lentement, posa sa main sur le mur et caressa le visage de la jeune femme sous ses doigts. Elle était aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs, peut-etre même plus, et si elle n'avait pas été la cause de temps de haine, il aurait bien tenté de la reconquérir, de redevenir l'amant attentionné qu'il avait été par le passé. Elle avait été la seule femme à parvenir à se faire un chemin dans son cœur de pierre et il avait cru qu'elle l'aimait comme lui l'aimait. Mais la réalité était tout autre et il ne s'en était toujours pas remit. Le pire était qu'elle avait fait bien pire que de lui briser le cœur et ça il ne pourrait jamais le lui pardonner.

Sanders fixa ensuite un autre visage sur ce mur et la colère monta en lui. L'homme au costume trois pièces se tenait là, devant lui, une main dans le bas du dos de Teresa, la guidant alors qu'ils marchaient sur le parking d'un grand bâtiment du centre ville. Comment osait-il la toucher? Comment osait-il poser ses mains sur elle alors qu'elle appartenait à un autre homme? Comment osait-il poser ses yeux sur elle? S'imaginait-il prendre sa place à lui? Devenir l'amant qu'il était? La toucher, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour sans relâche jusqu'à l'épuisement? Non, cela n'arriverait pas, il s'en assurerait. Mais pour ça il fallait encore qu'il la retrouve. Pour ça il ne se faisait pas trop de souci, il avait des sources et il la retrouverait, comme la première fois.

Jason Sanders obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il désirait le plus. Il désirait Teresa et il l'aurait, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Il parviendrait à la faire parler, et ensuite il ferait d'elle ce qu'il voudrait, il l'utiliserait pour son plaisir personnel, comme elle l'avait utilisé pour les siens. Il la ferait payer tout en profitant de son corps qui s'était embelli avec l'âge, faisant d'elle une femme bien plus attirante que des années plus tôt. Et si jamais il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, alors personne ne l'aurait.

Il se jura qu'elle serait à lui, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

**- o -**

Le taxi s'arrêta devant un motel en dehors de la ville de Sacramento, sur la route 80. Le chauffeur était encore sous le choc de sa rencontre avec trois truands et aurait surement beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre, mais il semblait aller un peu mieux.

Lisbon fut la première à quitter le véhicule, suivit de peu par Jane, toujours plongeait dans le silence. Le blond attendit que la jeune femme ait payé la course puis la suivit jusqu'à l'accueil du Americas Best Value Inn. Il n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche après le regard qu'il avait échangé avec Lisbon quelques minutes plus tôt et savait que s'il ne parlait pas tout de suite, alors le dialogue deviendrait impossible par la suite. Il fallait qu'il désamorce la situation s'il ne voulait pas la perdre, elle et son amitié.

Lisbon marcha jusqu'au comptoir de l'accueil et tomba sur une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix huit ans, surement la fille du proprio. L'adolescente sourit aux nouveaux arrivants.

"_ Bonsoir messieurs dames, puis-je vous aider?" demanda-t-elle, le ton jovial.

"_ Je voudrais une chambre pour deux s'il vous plait," répondit Lisbon, rendant son sourire à la jeune fille.

"_ Bien, je vous propose la douze, elle est un peu en retrait des autres, mais vous pourrez avoir plus de tranquillité."

"_ Ça ira, merci."

Lisbon prit la clé que lui tendait la jeune fille et attrapa Jane par la manche pour qu'il la suive, toujours sans un regard pour lui. Le consultant se laissa faire et la suivit jusqu'à la chambre, attendit qu'elle ouvre la porte et la suivit dans la pièce.

A ce moment-là seulement Lisbon le relâcha et se permit de souffler un peu. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de la difficulté de respirer quand on se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation, et pourtant elle aurait du en avoir l'habitude de part son travail. Mais habituellement elle n'était pas la victime.

Jane regarda sa patronne s'assoir sur le bord du lit et se masser le cou avec sa main, sa tête partant en arrière et fermant les yeux. Elle était vraiment fatiguée et tendue et il s'en voulu de lui avoir rajouté des soucis. Il voulu lui venir en aide, alors il se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les massant doucement.

D'abord surprise, Lisbon tenta de se dégager de sa poigne, mais se rendit vite compte du bien que les mains expertes du mentaliste lui prodiguaient. Elle referma les yeux et se laissa aller, laissant échapper des petits soupirs de bien-être.

Jane s'installa un peu mieux derrière elle et se mit à genoux, pouvant ainsi mieux la masser. Lisbon ne protesta pas lorsque le mentaliste la fit s'allonger et entreprit de lui masser tout le dos, elle en avait tellement besoin. Mais alors qu'elle relevait les bras vers sa tête, la douleur de la balle qu'elle avait reçue se rappela à elle et elle retint un cri de douleur. Jane s'en aperçu et délaissa le dos de la jeune femme pour se rendre dans la salle de bain où il mouilla un gant. Il revint ensuite et le passa sur le bras de Lisbon qui, encore une fois, se laissa faire. La fraicheur du tissu lui fit du bien et elle le remercia du regard.

Une fois cela fait, Jane posa le gant sur la table de nuit et s'assit en face de Lisbon.

"_ Lisbon, dites moi qui vous a fait ça," demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois en montrant les bras bleus de la jeune femme.

"_ Vous le savez déjà," répondit-elle. "Vous avez surement lu la lettre que je vous avais laissé."

"_ Celle qui était cachée dans votre canapé? Oui je l'ai lu, mais elle ne me dit pas qui vous à frappé."

"_ Jane," s'exaspéra-t-elle, "inutile de continuer à me poser des questions, je ne vous dirais rien de plus que ce que je vous ai dis dans la lettre."

"_ Vous êtes en danger Lisbon et je refuse de vous laisser continuer ainsi, seule."

"_ Mais je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Demain je vous conduirais à l'aéroport et vous prendrez l'avion pour vous rendre chez des amis qui vous cacheront jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit réglée."

"_ Il est hors de question que je parte Lisbon, je vous l'ai dis, je ne vous laisserais pas seule."

Lisbon se releva brusquement du lit, la colère revenant au galop. Mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il refuse de l'écouter? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre le danger qu'il encourait s'il restait avec elle?

Jane se leva à sa suite et lui attrapa les épaules pour la tourner vers lui afin qu'elle lui fasse face.

"_ J'ai peur pour vous Lisbon," avoua-t-il, "j'ai peur qu'il ne vous arrive du mal et que… que je vous perde, comme j'ai perdu ma famille. Je ne le supporterais pas."

Lisbon en resta muette. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé, trop inquiète pour sa sécurité, elle en avait oublié ce qu'il pouvait ressentir face à son départ soudain. Elle savait que Jane tenait à elle, il lui avait prouvé bien souvent, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point-là. Du coup, elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

Alors, sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle, attendant une réaction de sa part. Elle le sentit se tendre un peu avant de passer ses bras autours de sa taille et d'approfondir l'étreinte. Elle laissa sa tête se perdre dans le cou de Jane et savoura l'instant. Et dire que quelques minutes plus tôt, dans le taxi, elle refusait cette proximité, voilà qu'à présent c'était elle qui en prenait l'initiative et Jane qui hésitait.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, en silence, avant que Lisbon ne s'éloigne de Jane pour encrer son regard dans le sien.

"_ Quand tout sera fini, je vous dirais la vérité, dans les moindres détails," lui promit-elle. "Mais en attendant, je veux que vous fassiez ce que je vous dis. Demain nous irons à l'aéroport, vous prendrez cet avion et vous resterez chez mes amis jusqu'à ce que je vous y rejoigne. N'appelez personne, pas même l'équipe, ça les mettrait eux aussi en danger."

"_ Lisbon," tenta de protester le mentaliste.

"_ Je veux que vous me le promettiez Jane," insista-t-elle, lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de dire ce qu'il voulait.

Ce geste, aussi anodin soit-il, provoqua un malaise entre les deux personnes et Lisbon retira vite son doigt, sentant ses joues devenir rouge. Jane n'osait plus dire un mot, plus faire un geste, trop perturbé.

La jeune femme s'éloigna de son collègue, prit son sac et entra dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de lui un minimum pour réfléchir.

Une fois à l'abri de son regard, elle se laissa aller et versa quelques larmes. L'idée de l'éloigner d'elle et de peut-être ne jamais le revoir lui faisait mal. Mais c'était mieux ainsi, elle n'avait pas le choix.

La jeun femme se changea rapidement et ressortie de la salle de bain pour retrouver son consultant toujours au même endroit. Elle passa à coté de lui et se glissa sous les draps du grand lit double de la chambre, impatiente de dormir un peu. Elle attendit un moment que Jane bouge mais il n'en fit rien.

"_ Jane," l'appela-t-elle, "venez vous coucher."

A ce moment seulement le mentaliste bougea et il se dirigea vers le fauteuil à coté du lit où il prit place.

"_ Ne faites pas l'imbécile, nous sommes adultes et nous pouvons partager un lit," lui dit-elle sur un ton amicale.

"_ Je…"

"_ Je vous promets de ne pas vous sauter dessus," sourit-elle.

Le blond lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha finalement du lit, ôta sa veste, sa chemise et son pantalon pour se retrouver en boxer devant elle. Lisbon rougit à la vue de son ami en sous vêtement et détourna le regard. Elle le senti se glisser dans le lit à ses cotés et remonter la couverture sur eux.

La jeune femme se tourna et se retrouva dos à Jane. Elle n'osait plus faire un mouvement et elle sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine. Comment pourrait-elle trouver le sommeil avec Jane dans le même lit qu'elle, dans cette tenue?

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être si musclé et si… sexy. Elle avait tellement envi de se tourner vers lui, de le prendre de nouveau dans ses bras, de le sentir contre elle. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire ça, qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt pour ça. Alors elle ne fit rien.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle sentit Jane bouger derrière elle et sa main venir à la rencontre de sa taille. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit sa peau contre la sienne mais le laissa faire. Elle le sentait tremblant contre elle, peu certain de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il hésitait, il avait peur de sa réaction et elle l'aida alors en se rapprochant de lui, posant sa main sur la sienne et entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Jane se resserra d'avantage contre Lisbon et sa tête vint se poser sur son épaule. Il souffla de contentement et ferma les yeux, trop heureux de leur position. Puis, il sentit Lisbon bouger contre lui pour se tourner et, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba dans l'émeraude du regard de la jeune femme.

Il retint sa respiration un moment, la peur de se faire une fois encore remonter les bretelles. Mais leurs doigts ainsi entrelaçaient le rassurèrent. Il se détendit et laissa ses yeux se perdre sur le visage de sa patronne. Il admira ses traits fins, la blancheur de sa peau qui faisait ressortir légèrement ses quelques taches de rousseur, la rendant encore plus belle. Son cœur se serra à la pensée que ce serait peut-etre la dernière fois qu'il la voyait.

Lisbon relâcha la main de Jane et vint poser la sienne sur la joue du blond qui ferma les yeux. Elle le caressa un moment, savourant la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts, puis se rapprocha pour poser ses lèvres sur sa joue. Mais Jane bougea à ce moment-là et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contacte, les surprenant tout les deux. Ils se fixèrent un moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni comment réagir. Jane fut le premier à bouger pour rapprocher Lisbon de lui et l'entourer de ses bras, avant de poser de nouveau ses lèvres sur celle si tendres de la jeune femme.

"_ Je ne veux pas vous quitter Lisbon," souffla-t-il, ses lèvres toujours sur celles de Lisbon.

"_ Moi non plus je ne veux pas," admit-elle. "Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, je ne veux pas vous perdre à cause de mon passé."

"_ Promettez-moi une chose Teresa," la supplia-t-il, "vous ferez attention à vous et nous nous reverrons."

"_ J'aimerais pouvoir vous le promettre mais…"

"_ Alors faites-le."

"_ Je…"

"_ Faites-le."

Au lieu de mots, Lisbon posa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Jane et le serra contre elle, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Jane les chassa de son pouce et ils finirent par s'endormir ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, une promesse tendre au coin des lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>La suite arrivera en fin de semaine, en attendant, voilà ce qui vous attend dans le chapitre 4 <em><strong>Une séparation douloureuse<strong>_:

_« "_ N'oublis pas ta promesse," lui dit-il, soudain sérieux._

_"_ Je ferais de mon mieux," lui répondit-elle, aussi sérieuse que lui. "Mais toi aussi fait attention à toi. Ne sois pas aussi pénible avec Sally et Peter que tu ne l'es avec moi."_

_"_ Je ne suis comme ça qu'avec toi et personne d'autre."_

_"_ Quelle chance j'ai là," sourit la jeune femme. »_


	4. Une séparation douloureuse

Salut à tous, alors premièrement je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, j'avoue que j'ai fait tellement de choses que ça m'ai sortit de la tête.

Deuxièmement, je pense qu'après cette fic je n'en posterais plus sur le site. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui lisent et commentent mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne plait pas du tout alors pour quoi perdre du temps pour rien ?

Voilà, sinon je voulais dire un grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps d'un petit message.

**MandyNormande** : ça c'est de la review. Je suis contente que tu sois passé par ici et que tu me dises ce que tu pense de ma fic. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne prends rien ma, au contraire, toute critique est bonne à prendre, ça ne peux que m'aider. Pour info, cette fic est dans mon ordi depuis l'année dernière, alors toute ressemblance avec Criminal Minds n'est que pure coïncidence.

**LouiseMentalist** : je savais bien que le passage de Jane et Lisbon dans le lit te plairait. J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Lily Wolf** : contente que tu aime toi aussi. Alors dans ce début beaucoup de questions, mais les réponses vont arriver dans la suite, il faut être patient. Je suis ravie de voir que même après 3 chapitres et une si longue attente entre chaque tu est toujours là. Et il me tarde de lire la suite de ta fic.

**Caro94** : euh… oui le scénario classique, désolée. Mais je trouvais pas mal d'explorer ce coté de Lisbon, de voir comment elle réagirait dans une telle situation. Mais aussi ce que ferait Jane. Je ne pensais pas que mon méchant pourrait faire penser aux gangsters des vieux films, mais si ça te plait alors pourquoi pas.

Sur ce les amis, je vous laisse découvrir la suite de cette fic et vous promets de poster plus vite la prochaine fois.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Une séparation douloureuse<strong>

* * *

><p>Le soleil trouva Jane et Lisbon toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre lorsque le matin arriva. Ils avaient quand même quelque peu bougés, car Lisbon se trouvait à présent allongée sur Jane, sa tête sur son torse, ses bras autours de sa taille, leurs jambes entrelacées. Jane avait posé ses mains sur la jeune femme, l'une sur la taille de Lisbon, l'autre dans son dos. Les deux avaient les yeux fermés, un air paisible sur le visage.<p>

Les rayons du soleil touchèrent le visage de Lisbon et elle ouvrit peu à peu les yeux, prenant conscience de la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle voulu bouger, mais la main de Jane dans son dos l'en empêcha. Elle releva les yeux et rencontra le regard de Jane. Elle rougie un peu mais lui sourit, sourire qu'il lui rendit.

.

"_ Bien dormis ?" Demanda la voix encore ensommeillée de Jane.

"_ Comme un bébé," lui répondit Lisbon en reposant sa tête sur le torse de Jane.

.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait faire le premier geste qui allait les séparer, et on pouvait parfaitement les comprendre. Combien de fois n'avaient-ils pas rêvés de se retrouver ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre au petit matin, si bien installé, à tel point qu'il ne voulaient pas bouger? Tant de nuits à s'imaginer réaliser ce rêve et maintenant que c'était fait, ils allaient devoir y mettre fin et revenir dans la réalité, cette réalité qui allait les séparer.

Lisbon fut la première à bouger, à contrecœur, on pouvait le voir sur son visage. Jane la suivit de peu mais resta encore un peu dans le lit, se remémorant la veille au soir. La promesse silencieuse de Lisbon se trouvait encore de façon tendre sur ses lèvres et il y passa un doigt comme pour savourer la trace de ce baiser. Il était encore un peu mal à l'aise avec ce pas en avant dans leur relation, mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, ce pas était la suite logique après toutes ces années aux cotés l'un de l'autre.

Il avait encore envi de la sentir contre lui, de la tenir dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui et de ne jamais la laissé partir. Il ne voulait pas devoir se séparer d'elle tout en sachant qu'elle ne reviendrait peut-être jamais, qu'il risquait de la perdre pour toujours. Il avait peur de revivre ce qu'il avait vécu après la mort de sa famille, la haine, la tristesse, l'envi de vengeance. Car si jamais cet homme arrivait à ce qu'il voulait, à savoir tuer Lisbon, alors il voudrait venger sa mort.

Le mentaliste fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain. Lisbon apparut entourée d'une serviette, un peu gênée.

.

"_ J'ai oublié mes vêtements dans mon sace," lui dit-elle en excuse.

"_ Je… euh… ok," parvint-il à articuler.

.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire, quoi faire. Ils avaient passé la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans une tenue assez légère. Mais là c'était autre chose. Jane était toujours en caleçon et Lisbon ne portait qu'une serviette de bain, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau. Jane en était bouche-bée, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et ne se lasserait certainement pas de cette vision.

Lisbon avança dans la pièce jusqu'au lit, au pied duquel se trouvait son sac de voyage. Elle se pencha pour le prendre mais sa serviette bougea, révélant une partie de son dos ainsi qu'une partie de sa poitrine. Jane déglutit mais ne bougea toujours pas. Lisbon releva rapidement la serviette et s'apprêtait à repartir dans la salle de bain, lorsque le mentaliste se décida enfin à revenir dans le monde des vivants. Il attrapa la main de Lisbon et la força à venir s'assoir sur ses genoux.

D'abord surprise, Lisbon le laissa quand même faire et se retrouva sur ses genoux, contre son torse tandis que la main du blond reprenait sa place dans son dos. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de le sentir contre elle, elle aimait tant ça. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle allait devoir se faire violence pour s'éloigner de lui, pour sa sécurité.

.

"_ Jane…," souffla-t-elle.

"_ Je sais Lisbon, mais j'aime vous sentir contre moi," avoua-t-il.

"_ Je… moi aussi mais… il va falloir se préparer et partir."

"_ Lisbon, est-on vraiment obligés de partir? Devez-vous vraiment affronter cet homme ?"

"_ Oui je le suis Jane, même si ça ne me fait pas plaisir je suis obligée de le faire."

"_ Mais vous allez risquer votre vie pour ça. Qu'est-ce que ça va vous apporter si vous êtes morte ?"

"_ J'aurais protégé les gens que j'aime et croyez-moi, ça en vaut la peine."

"_ Je peux prendre soin de moi vous savez. Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, vous n'êtes donc pas obligée de faire ça."

"_ Vous n'êtes pas le seul que je veux protéger Jane."

"_ Vous parlez de vos frères? Vous pouvez toujours les faire mettre sous protection, il y a beaucoup de solutions Lisbon."

"_ Pas dans mon cas, Jane. Et puis il n'y a pas que mes frères et vous."

"_ Qui d'autre à tant besoin de protection pour que vous vous mettiez ainsi en danger ?"

"_ Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour tout ça."

"_ Cessez de vous excuser Lisbon, il n'est pas utile de le faire."

.

Le silence retomba ensuite sur la chambre l'espace d'un instant avant que Lisbon n'amorce un mouvement pour se relever de sur Jane, mais ce dernier l'attira une nouvelle fois à lui alors qu'elle repartait vers la salle de bain. Dans son élan il se releva et se retrouva face à la jeune femme. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Jane se pencha vers elle pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser fut bref mais emplis de sentiments divers, comme la peur et la tristesse. Mais aussi l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, cet amour silencieux mais pourtant bien présent entre eux. Puis, il la laissa partir pour se changer. Lorsqu'elle ressortit plus tard, complètement habillée, il prit la place afin de se préparer lui aussi.

Pendant que Jane se préparait, Lisbon passa deux appels, un à ses amis pour leur demander de prendre soin de Jane pour une durée indéterminée. Le second à l'aéroport afin de trouver un vol le plus tôt possible pour Jane. Elle n'eut pas de problèmes à en trouver un et lorsqu'elle raccrocha, Jane se tenait là, à coté d'elle.

Lisbon releva la tête et lui sourit tristement, Jane en fit de même et ils prirent ensuite leur affaire et quittèrent la chambre, non sans un petit pincement au cœur. Cette chambre était et resterait le témoin silencieux de leurs aveux, de leur première nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais aussi de leur peine et de leur peur du lendemain.

Le taxi les attendait déjà et ils montèrent dedans, toujours en silence, se tenant par la main. Ils conservèrent ce silence jusqu'à l'aéroport, cherchant du réconfort chez l'autre.

Lisbon accompagna Jane au guichet afin de s'enregistrer pour le volet une fois fait, elle resta avec lui jusqu'à ce que le vol soit annoncé. Ce fut seulement là que les choses devinrent difficiles pour eux, c'était la dernière ligne droite et il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière.

Jane fit face à Lisbon, lui prit les deux mains dans les siennes et planta son regard dans le sien.

.

"_ N'oublis pas ta promesse," lui dit-il, soudain sérieux.

"_ Je ferais de mon mieux," lui répondit-elle, aussi sérieuse que lui. "Mais toi aussi fait attention à toi. Ne sois pas aussi pénible avec Sally et Peter que tu ne l'es avec moi."

"_ Je ne suis comme ça qu'avec toi et personne d'autre."

"_ Quelle chance j'ai là," sourit la jeune femme.

.

Ils se fixèrent intensément puis Jane tira Lisbon à lui et l'entoura de ses bras, la serrant aussi fort que possible contre lui, priant pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois. Lisbon aussi s'accrocha à lui et cela la surprit elle-même. Elle savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, elle savait qu'il en avait aussi et la nuit passé était là pour le prouver. Mais de devoir lui dire adieu était bien plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Cela aurait été plus simple s'il n'avait pas trouvé la lettre, s'il ne l'avait pas rejoint chez elle, s'il l'avait laissé partir comme elle l'avait prévu. Jane rendait toujours les choses plus difficiles mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

Lisbon se recula alors que le nom de Jane était appelé pour compléter le vol.

.

"_ Tu vas manquer ton avion," lui rappela-t-elle.

"_ Pas grave," répondit Jane sans la quitter des yeux.

"_ Jane," gronda la jeune femme.

"_ Ok c'est bon," capitula le mentaliste. "Mais avant de partir je voudrais une chose."

"_ Laquelle ?" Questionna Lisbon.

"_ Un baiser, mais un vrai baiser, pas le simple effleurement de tes lèvres."

.

Lisbon lui sourit tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Jane. Il la resserra contre lui en passant ses deux mains dans son dos et les bras de la brunette entourèrent la nuque du blond qui approfondit alors le baiser. La langue de Jane vint caresser les lèvres de Lisbon et elle les ouvrit pour la laisser entrer afin de venir à la rencontre de la sienne. Le baiser fut plus intense qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais imaginé et ils le savourèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge les rappels à l'ordre.

Ils se séparèrent pour voir une hôtesse, assez mal à l'aise de les interrompre.

.

"_ Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais le vol va bientôt partir monsieur Jane."

"_ Oui, j'arrive."

.

La jeune femme s'éloigna un peu mais resta tout de même à porté de vue, elle se doutait bien que les adieux étaient difficiles pour le couple et qu'il faudrait surement qu'elle les rappels une fois de plus.

Jane fit de nouveau face à Lisbon et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se séparer d'elle et de suivre l'hôtesse. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour voir Lisbon et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. La jeune femme avait les joues en larmes et ne tentait même pas de les cacher. Il lui fit un signe de la main, laissant lui aussi quelques larmes couler sur ses joues avant de passer la porte et de quitter le champ de vision de sa collègue.

Lisbon resta un moment ainsi, fixant cette porte qui venait de la séparer de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne lui avait même pas dit, mais le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé parlait pour elle. Elle devait tout faire pour pouvoir avoir un jour l'occasion de le lui dire, autrement que par un baiser. Elle voulait pouvoir un jour partagé sa vie avec lui, l'aimer en toute liberté, sans peur de le perdre. Elle se fit la promesse de tout faire pour pouvoir tenir cette promesse.

C'est le cœur lourd que Lisbon quitta l'aéroport pour prendre un taxi qui la ramènerait vers le motel.

**- o -**

Deux jours. Cela faisait deux jours que Jane et Lisbon ne s'étaient pas montrés au CBI et l'équipe commençait à se faire du souci. Bien sur, Hightower les avait informés de l'absence de la chef d'équipe, arguant un problème de famille qui allait l'occuper durant une semaine, minimum. Mais elle n'avait rien dit sur l'absence de Jane et, même si tout était plus calme depuis qu'il n'était plus là, cela faisait un grand vide.

Tous étaient inquiets pour leur consultant, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de ne pas venir travailler et surtout de ne pas les prévenir. La plupart du temps il était là avant eux, passant toutes ses nuits dans son grenier. Alors de ne pas le voir en arrivant, deux jours de suite, cela devenait vraiment inquiétant. Peut-être que Lisbon l'avait emmené avec elle, mais c'était peu probable. La jeune femme ne l'aurait certainement pas laisse approcher de sa famille, elle tenait trop à conserver sa vie personnelle, personnelle.

Cho ne disait rien, comme toujours, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il connaissait Jane et, s'il n'était pas venu depuis deux jours, c'était qu'il devait avoir un problème, il ne voyait aucune autre raison. Pour Lisbon, il doutait du problème de famille, mais c'était l'excuse qu'elle avait donné et il n'avait pas de raison solide pour en douter. Si jamais elle avait besoin de son aide alors elle l'appellerait, du moins l'espérait-il.

Rigsby aussi se faisait du souci et lui était bien plus expressif que son collègue. Il ne cessait de demander où se trouvait Jane et ce qu'il se passait pour qu'il soit absent aussi longtemps pour ne pas donner de nouvelles. Il avait tenté de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais tombait à chaque fois sur la boite vocale. Il avait fini par abandonner, mais conservait l'idée de se rendre chez le mentaliste pour voir s'il n'était pas malade ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Grace de son coté ne disait pas grand-chose non plus, et cela avait de quoi inquiéter ses deux collègues car elle n'était pas du genre à conserver le silence dans ce genre de situation. En règle générale elle était la première à faire savoir son inquiétude mais là elle ne disait rien. Peut-être savait-elle quelque chose qu'elle préférait cacher à ses collègues ? Mais c'était ça, elle finirait par le leur dire, elle ne pourrait pas garder ça pour elle très longtemps.

Lorsque la fin du second jour arriva, Cho se décida enfin à parler.

.

"_ Je pense que la boss et Jane ont des problèmes," dit-il de sa voix toujours bien posée.

"_ Et quels genres de problèmes ?" S'enquit Rigsby.

"_ Je ne sais pas encore, mais je vais bien trouver. Grace, fais des recherches pour savoir si Jane n'aurait pas été admit à l'hôpital ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Vois ce que tu peux trouver."

"_ Je m'en occupe," lui répondit la rousse en se mettant à taper activement sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

"_ Rigsby, regarde dans les derniers dossiers que nous avons classé si un suspect aurait proféré des menaces à l'encontre de Jane ou de Lisbon."

"_ Tu pense que l'un d'eux aurait pu s'en prendre à Jane? Ou à Lisbon ?"

"_ Je ne sais pas encore mais je veux tout vérifier."

.

Le brun se mit au travail immédiatement et les trois agents firent leurs recherches en silence aussi tard que leur corps le leur permettait. Mais bien vite, la fatigue eut raison d'eux et ils durent remettre au lendemain leur travail afin de rentrer se reposer.

Ce fut donc l'esprit agitait de questions que les trois compagnons quittèrent le CBI pour rentrer chez eux. Ils se promirent de revenir à la première heure pour reprendre là où ils avaient arrêtés.

Mais alors qu'il roulait en direction de son appartement, Cho décida de faire une halte par chez Lisbon. Il voulait avoir l'esprit tranquille et il ne l'aurait pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Il arriva rapidement chez la jeune femme et sortit de sa voiture. Avant même qu'il arrive devant la porte, il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son instinct de flic ne le trompait jamais et c'est le cœur inquiet qu'il entra dans l'appartement de sa patronne.

L'asiatique resta sous le choc un moment en voyant le salon dévasté de la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas un as du nettoyage, il le savait déjà. Il savait qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment rangé ses cartons depuis son emménagement, mais là c'était pire que ça. Des meubles étaient cassés, les étagèrent ne contenaient plus que la moitié des livres et discs qui s'y trouvaient avant. Certaines choses avaient été rangés et d'autres placés dans un grand sac poubelle dans la cuisine.

Cho sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appuya sur la touche d'appel rapide. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que son interlocuteur décroche.

.

"_ Rigsby," entendit-il à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"_ C'est moi, il faut que tu viennes chez Lisbon tout de suite, je me charge d'appeler Van Pelt."

"_ Que se passe-t-il ?" Questionna le grand brun, soudain inquiet.

"_ Tu verras en arrivant," répondit simplement Cho. "Fais vite."

.

Puis il raccrocha et appela Grace. Cette dernière habitant plus prêt que Rigsby, elle arriva avant lui et ne put que constater que ses soupçons étaient fondés. Lisbon avait bien des problèmes et il était probable que Jane aussi.

Lorsque Rigsby arriva, il eut la même réaction que ses collègues et tout trois se mirent en tache de découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils passèrent donc une bonne partie de la nuit à fouiller la maison à la recherche d'indices ou de quelque chose qui puisse les aider.

Finalement, après des heures de recherches infructueuses, Van Pelt décida de sortir un peu prendre l'air. De voir l'état de l'appartement de sa patronne l'avait chamboulé et elle ne voulait pas que ses collègues la voit flancher maintenant.

La jeune femme s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée et s'assit sur les petites marches de devant. Alors qu'elle laissait son esprit vagabonder loin d'ici, quelque chose attira son attention, un petit objet brillant sur le bord du trottoir. La jeune femme se leva et alla voir de quoi il s'agissait. Lorsqu'elle le vit, son cœur rata un battement et elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans l'appartement lorsqu'elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir en face de chez Lisbon et une vielle femme apparaitre.

.

"_ Vous êtes ici pour mademoiselle Lisbon ?" S'enquit la vielle dame, soucieuse.

"_ Oui madame," répondit poliment Grace. "Vous savez peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ?"

"_ Oh je pense que ce que j'ai à dire va grandement vous aider mon petit," sourit la voisine.

"_ Je vous écoute."

"_ Appelez vos amis avant, je ne voudrais devoir me répéter. Vous savez à mon âge…"

.

Mais Grace était déjà repartit vers la maison et en ressortit presque aussitôt avec Cho et Rigsby.

La vielle femme les invita à venir chez elle où elle leur proposa du thé, comme toutes vieilles dames qui se respectent. Les trois agents acceptèrent, après tout ils en avaient bien besoin.

Cho, comme toujours, fut le premier à prendre la parole.

.

"_ Que savez-vous qui pourrait nous aider ?" demanda-t-il de façon neutre.

"_ Mademoiselle Lisbon s'est faite cambrioler il y a deux mois, elle n'a rien voulu dire à personne et m'a fait promettre de me taire. Ce que j'ai fait bien entendu, elle est si gentille comme jeune femme. Mais il y a de ça deux jours, un homme est venu la voir, un homme que j'avais déjà vu par le passé. Même si je suis vielle, j'ai quand même une bonne mémoire."

"_ Vous connaissez cet homme ?" Questionna Rigsby. "Vous pourriez nous le décrire ?"

"_ Bien entendu mon grand," lui sourit la femme. "Il était blond et très propre sur lui. Il portait un costume trois pièces et cela m'a étonné de voir un jeune homme de cet âge s'habiller ainsi."

"_ C'est de Patrick Jane que vous parlez madame," la rassura Grace, "c'est un collègue à nous."

"_ Je me doutais bien que c'était un gentil lui."

"_ Pourquoi, quelqu'un d'autre est venu ?" S'enquit Cho, toujours aussi neutre, même si on pouvait noter une petite pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

"_ Le même jour, mais quelques heures plus tard. Trois hommes sont arrivés au moment où mademoiselle Lisbon partait de chez elle, votre collègue après elle. J'ai eu l'impression qu'ils s'étaient disputés."

"_ Et qu'on fait les trois hommes ?" demanda une fois de plus Cho.

"_ Ils ont sortit des armes et ont tirés sur vos amis. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont été blessés car ils sont montés dans un taxi et sont partit."

"_ Merci madame, vous nous avez beaucoup aidé," remercia Rigsby.

"_ C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour ma voisine, une jeune femme si gentille qui m'aide parfois à porter mes courses quand je suis fatiguée. Vous me direz si elle va bien n'est-ce pas ?"

"_ Nous vous tiendrons au courant madame," assura Grace au moment où les trois agents se levaient.

.

La vielle dame les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et les salua alors qu'ils repartaient, non sans leur avoir glissé des cookies que Rigsby accepta avec un grand sourire.

Les trois agents retournèrent ensuite au CBI. Ces nouvelles informations allaient beaucoup les aider et ils ne voulaient pas perdre de temps, quitte à perdre quelques heures de sommeil, ils pourraient facilement les rattraper lorsque Jane et Lisbon seraient de retour parmi eux.

Une fois sur place, Grace se mit immédiatement à son bureau et commença ses recherches avec ces nouvelles informations tandis que les deux autres passaient quelques appels. Malgré l'heure plus que tardive, ils obtinrent des réponses et au bout d'une heure les trois agents se regroupèrent pour regrouper ce qu'ils avaient apprit.

Ainsi, ils savaient à présent que Lisbon avait été victime d'un cambriolage qui ressemblait plus à un règlement de compte, d'après les officiers qui étaient venus sur place.

Grace leur apprit qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose concernant Jane.

.

"_ Un homme qui lui correspond à été enregistré à l'aéroport de Sacramento."

"_ Quand et pour quelle destination ?" demanda Cho.

"_ Plus tôt dans la journée," répondit la rousse. "Il partait pour la ville de Cork en Irlande."

"_ En Irlande ?" S'étonna Rigsby. "Mais qui connait-il en Irlande ?"

"_ Lisbon est-elle partie avec lui ?" Coupa Cho.

"_ Non, juste lui."

"_ Bien," commença l'asiatique. "Nous savons donc que Lisbon à été victime d'un règlement de compte il y a deux mois et qu'elle ne nous a rien dit. Il y a deux jours, il y a eu une fusillade devant chez elle et maintenant elle est portée disparue. Je ne croyais déjà pas aux problèmes de familles avant, à présent j'en suis sure."

"_ Et Jane est partit seul en Irlande," continua Rigsby. "Peut-être la boss l'a-t-elle envoyé là-bas pour le protéger, peut-être ces hommes sont-ils vraiment dangereux."

"_ Mais pourquoi en avoir fait par à Jane et pas à nous ?" se demanda Grace, un peu déçu du manque de confiance de sa patronne.

"_ Je pense plutôt que Jane l'a découvert et que pour nous protéger elle à préféré garder ça pour elle," rectifia Cho. "Ce qu'il fait savoir maintenant c'est qui sont ces hommes et pourquoi ils en ont après elle."

.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et tous se plongèrent dans leurs réflexions. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Cho invita ses collègues à rentrer se reposer. Ils allaient avoir besoin de toute leur énergie s'ils voulaient pouvoir aider Lisbon et Jane.

**- o -**

Lorsque Jane arriva à l'aéroport de Cork, il fut tout de suite prit par le froid du pays. Lui qui venait de quitter la Californie n'avait pas de vêtements chauds pour contrer le froid qui le saisit en sortant de l'avion. Il resserra sa veste autour de lui et suivit le flot de passagers jusqu'au bâtiment.

Il était toujours aussi inquiet pour Lisbon et s'en voulait d'être partit alors qu'elle était seule face à de dangereux criminels. Il aurait bien voulu se prendre un billet en partance pour les Etats-Unis immédiatement mais Lisbon avait pensé à tout et l'avait privé de sa carte de crédit avant de le quitter. Il n'avait avec lui qu'un simple sac contenant quelques vêtements qu'elle lui avait acheté avant de partir et son passeport. Il était donc dans l'obligation de rester et de trouver les amis de la jeune femme qui devaient le prendre chez eux.

En arrivant dans le hall d'entrée, il remarqua un homme tenant devant lui une pancarte sur laquelle était inscrit son nom. Il marcha donc jusqu'à lui, un sourire forçait sur le visage.

.

"_ Vous êtes Patrick Jane ?" S'enquit l'homme en lui tendant sa main pour le saluer.

"_ C'est moi," répondit Jane en serrant la main de l'inconnu. "Et vous êtes ?"

"_ Peter O'Malley, l'ami de Teresa. Venez donc, j'ai une veste dans la voiture qui devrait vous aller, vous ne devez pas avoir chaud. Ça doit vous changer de la Californie."

"_ Vous n'avez pas idée."

.

Jane suivit l'homme dehors et fut de nouveau assaillit par le froid, à croire que ce pays n'était fait que de ça, de froid. Peter paya le parking et ils montèrent ensuite dans la voiture. Jane faillit s'installer du coté conducteur, ayant oublié que dans ce pays la conduite était inversée, ce qui fit sourire Peter.

Ils quittèrent ensuite l'aéroport pour se rendre chez l'ami de Lisbon et Jane resta silencieux durant tout le trajet, observant le paysage sans vraiment le voir, son esprit accaparé par la femme qui était restée en Californie pour le protéger, lui, sa famille et d'autres encore.

Au bout d'une heure de route, dû à la circulation, ils arrivèrent dans un petit village assez calme. Peter le traversa et continua dans la campagne jusqu'à arriver à une petite maison, loin de toute agitation. Il gara la voiture et en sortit. Jane le suivit dans la cour et ils entrèrent dans une jolie maison où ils furent accueillit par une femme d'une trentaine d'années, aussi rousse que Grace. Elle essuya ses mains sur un tablier avant de venir en tendre une à Jane, comme l'avait fait Peter à son arrivé.

.

"_ Bonjour Patrick, je suis Sally," se présenta-t-elle.

"_ Bonjour Sally," répondit Jane en souriant.

"_ Sarah, ils sont arrivés," cria ensuite Sally.

.

Une petite fille d'une dizaine d'année arriva encourant de l'extérieur de la maison et sauta presque sur Peter pour le saluer.

.

"_ Oncle Peter," se réjouie l'enfant.

"_ Eh là doucement ma grande, tu deviens lourde pour mon pauvre dos," rigola Peter en la reposant au sol. "Dis bonjour à Patrick.

.

La dénommée Sarah se tourna vers Jane avec un grand sourire et lui tendit sa main.

.

"_ Bonjour monsieur Patrick, je me nomme Sarah Maxwell," se présenta-t-elle. "Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance."

"_ Je suis ravi aussi," lui sourit le mentaliste.

.

Il nota que la petite ne portait pas le même nom que son oncle et sa tante et se dit qu'il allait encore apprendre des choses. Son séjour risquait de devenir intéressant.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	5. Sarah

Hey les amis, comment allez-vous?

J'ai beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de retard dans mes publications et j'avoue que ces derniers temps je ne suis pas trop venue sur le site. Ne m'en voulez pas trop, j'ai eu pas mal de soucis qui ne s'arrangent pas mais bon, faut faire avec.

Bon assez de blablatage, je pense que c'est le chapitre que vous voulez et non pas de longs discours sur ma vie alors le voilà.

Je remercie beaucoup tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, c'est trop sympa, même s'il a fallut quelques menaces pour en avoir, mais hey, si c'est le seul moyen.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous poster la suite en début de semaine prochaine, puisque j'ai fini d'écrire la fic, je n'ai pas d'excuse.

**Sweety.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane tournait et retournait dans son lit, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil et pourtant il fallait qu'il se repose un peu. Le voyage en avion avait durée des heures car il n'avait malheureusement pas eu de vol direct, de ce fait, lorsqu'il était arrivé il était tout juste l'heure de passer à table. Il avait mangé avec ses hôtes et était ensuite allé dans la chambre qu'ils lui avaient préparé pour son séjour. Mais à présent qu'il se trouvait dans ce lit, à des milliers de kilomètres de chez lui, dans un pays étranger, chez des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, le sommeil ne venait pas. Il avait l'habitude de ne pas dormir, mais le voyage l'avait beaucoup fatigué, ainsi que les émotions des derniers jours. Il ne cessait de penser à Lisbon, seule à Sacramento et lui ici, dans un petit village irlandais. Comment pourrait-il vivre sans elle maintenant qu'il se rendait juste compte de l'attachement qu'il avait pour la jeune femme? Comment pourrait-il tenir ici pendant des jours, voir des semaines alors qu'elle était loin de lui? Il ne pourrait pas, ça lui était impossible, il avait trop besoin d'elle. Le pire était de la savoir en danger et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il se retrouvait impuissant à secourir les gens qu'il aimait.<p>

Las de ne pouvoir s'endormir, Jane décida de se lever pour aller se faire un thé. Il sortit donc de la chambre le plus discrètement possible afin de ne pas réveiller la petite fille qui dormait à poing fermés dans la chambre à coté de la sienne. Cette petite était un ange, adorable et souriante. Durant tout le repas elle lui avait parlé, cherchant à le mettre à l'aise. Et durant tout le repas il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer des ressemblances entre la fillette et Lisbon. Elles avaient les mêmes cheveux bruns, les mêmes yeux émeraude. Elle lui ressemblait tellement que cela lui faisait mal de la voir.

Il descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds et traversa la pièce principale pour aller à la cuisine.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il commença à chercher le nécessaire pour sa boisson favorite, mais il eut bien du mal à trouver. C'est alors qu'une voix se fit entendre derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

"_ Vous voulez des tasses?" lui demanda Sally avec un sourire.

"_ Euh… oui, je voulais me faire un thé," lui répondit-il, mal à l'aise de se faire surprendre à fouiller chez la femme qui avait l'amabilité de l'accueillir sous son toit.

"_ Dans le placard à gauche de l'évier."

Sally entra à son tour dans la cuisine et aida son invité à préparer le thé. Ils firent tout cela en silence puis s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine.

Le silence devenait pesant et Jane avait bien des questions à poser à Sally. A commencer par savoir comment elle connaissait Lisbon alors qu'elle ne vivait pas dans le même pays. Puis, il voulait savoir pourquoi la petite Sarah ne portait pas le même nom que son oncle et sa tante.

"_ Je vois que vous vous posez des questions," dit alors Sally pour rompre le silence.

"_ C'est vrai," approuva le mentaliste.

"_ Alors allez-y et je me ferais une joie de vous répondre," l'encouragea la jeune femme.

Jane se sentit un peu plus mal à l'aise. Certes il avait des questions, il voulait des réponses, mais il ne savait pas comment les formuler. Lui, Patrick Jane, l'homme qui n'avait jamais peur de se montrer curieux se trouvait soudain en manque de paroles.

"_ Vous voulez surement savoir comment je connais Teresa étant donné que nous vivons si loin l'une de l'autre, je me trompe?

"_ Non, vous ne vous trompez pas."

"_ C'est simple, Teresa est une amie, en réalité c'est la demie sœur de ma meilleure amie qui vivait ici il y a bien longtemps."

Une fois de plus, Jane resta sans voix. Il savait que Lisbon avait des frères, trois pour être exacte, mais il ne savait rien sur une sœur, ou demie sœur. Cela expliquait donc pourquoi elles se ressemblaient tant. Mais il se posa alors une autre question, comment Lisbon pouvait-elle avoir une demie sœur? Son père ne s'était pas remarié après la perte de son épouse, il s'était même donné la mort sans penser à l'avenir de ses enfants. Alors comment se pouvait-il qu'il ait eu d'autres enfants.

Il risqua donc la question.

"_ Mais, le père de Lisbon ne s'est jamais remarié, comment a-t-il eu d'autres enfants?"

"_ Justement, c'est là que les choses se compliques, le père de Teresa à eu une aventure, ou plutôt une double vie, pendant qu'il était marié à sa mère. Il n'a jamais avoué ça à sa femme et lorsqu'elle est morte, il a tout simplement abandonné son autre famille, comme la première."

"_ Je vois, donc Lisbon ne savait rien de sa sœur. Alors comment l'a-t-elle apprit?"

"_ C'est Diane, sa demie sœur, qui a prit contacte avec elle. Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle a apprit qu'elle avait des frères et sœur et a voulu les connaitre. Quand son père les a abandonnés, sa mère et elle sont venues s'installer ici, en Irlande, et c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes rencontrées. On est tout de suite devenue les meilleures amies du monde, nous étions inséparables. Nous avons quasiment grandies ensemble. Mais un jour, elle a découverts pour sa famille en Amérique et a voulu les rencontrer. Elle en a discuté avec sa mère qui le savait depuis le début mais n'avait jamais osé lui dire. Après ça, Diane est venue me voir et nous avons prit contact avec Teresa ensemble."

"_ Ça n'a pas du être facile, ni pour l'une ni pour l'autre je présume."

"_ Vous présumez bien. Au début, Teresa n'a rien voulu entendre, mais petit à petit, elle s'est faite à cette idée et à fini par rappeler Diane. Elles ont apprit à se connaitre et un jour Teresa est venu nous voir ici."

"_ Comment était-elle à cette époque?" S'enquit Jane, curieux de savoir si Lisbon avait toujours était… Lisbon.

"_ Comme maintenant je pense, mais peut-être un peu plus renfermée. Grace à ses visites, elle s'est plus ouverte aux autres. Elle venait en moyenne deux fois par an, puis un jour nous n'avons plus eu de nouvelles d'elle, pendant des mois et Diane en a été très affectée."

"_ Vous savez pourquoi?"

"_ Non, et elle n'a jamais rien voulu nous dire. Mais pendant son silence, la mère de Diane est tombée malade et à fini par mourir."

"_ Pauvre Diane, elle s'est retrouvée seule, je sais ce que ça fait."

Le silence se fit l'espace de quelques instants durant lesquels Jane repensa à la perte de sa famille. Il se souvint à quel point il se sentait seul, à quel point il avait envi de mourir. Il avait même fait une tentative de suicide, mais il avait trouvé des gens pour lui venir en aide et avait fini par remonter la pente. Après ça il avait rencontré Lisbon et tout avait changé dans sa vie. Cette femme savait comment aider les autres, mais c'était autre chose pour elle.

"_ Vous dites que Lisbon est revenue après un temps?"

"_ Oui, et elle n'allait pas fort, mais de voir sa sœur si mal l'a aidé et elle s'est donnée corps et âme pour elle. Ayant elle-même perdue sa mère, elle savait ce que ressentait Diane."

"_ Je sais à quel point elle a souffert de ça," soupira le blond en pensant à sa patronne et amie.

"_ Oui, ça n'a pas été facile alors elle a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu pour aider Diane. Mais à cette époque, Diane fréquentait les mauvaises personnes et Teresa à donc décidé de l'emmener loin d'ici, pour lui changer les idées, et pour lui faire comprendre les choses."

Jane vit le visage de Sally changer et devenir plus sombre, plus triste, il pouvait le voir dans son regard. La jeune femme prenait sur elle pour ne pas verser de larmes, mais c'était difficile pour elle. Une unique perle salée passa le barrage de ses paupières closes et glissa sr sa joue. Elle la chassa du revers de la main et fixa de nouveau Jane.

"_ Je ne l'ai jamais revu. Teresa est revenue avec Sarah dans ses bras et nous l'a confié."

"_ Et Diane? Est-elle…"

"_ Malheureusement oui, le jour où elle revenait à la maison."

"_ Comment?"

"_ Une voiture piégée, elle est morte dans l'explosion alors que Teresa faisait le tour de la voiture pour installer Sarah dans le siège auto."

Jane ne sut quoi dire face à cette révélation. Ainsi donc, Sarah était la nièce de Lisbon et sa mère était morte dans l'explosion de sa voiture. La pauvre petite n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de connaitre sa mère et si peu sa tante. Mais une autre question lui brulait les lèvres et il n'eu pas besoin de la poser pour obtenir de réponse.

"_ Je ne sais pas qui est son père, ni Diane ni Teresa n'ont jamais voulu me le dire."

Le mentaliste resta pensif un moment. Si aucune des deux femmes n'avaient voulu avouer l'identité du père de la petite Sarah c'est surement parce que le père n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, étant donné les personnes avec qui trainait Diane au moment de sa conception. Jane savait qu'il ne connaitrait jamais l'identité du père de Sarah, mais c'était probablement mieux comme ça. Si cet homme avait vraiment eu des sentiments pour Diane, il se serait fait connaitre, aurait cherché à la retrouver après son dépars pour un lieu inconnu avec sa sœur. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas et à présent la fillette vivait avec la meilleure amie de sa mère.

Elle semblait heureuse et c'était suffisant pour Jane. Même s'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, elle était la nièce de Teresa et de ce fait quelqu'un d'important pour lui.

Sally esquissa un bâillement et Jane comprit qu'il était temps de monter se coucher, il en avait besoin autant que la jeune femme. Ils se levèrent tout les deux et montèrent à l'étage. Devant sa chambre, Jane salua Sally et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Une fois dans son lit, il laissa ses pensées divaguer loin de l'Irlande, en Californie, dans un petit motel où il avait passé l'une des meilleures nuits de sa vie dans les bras d'une personne chère à son cœur. Il ne savait pas quand il la reverrait, mais il savait qu'il ferait tout pour que cela arrive, il en avait besoin s'il ne voulait pas sombrer de nouveau dans la dépression.

**- o -**

A des milliers de kilomètres de l'Irlande, dans ce fameux motel se trouvait l'agent Teresa Lisbon, assise face à la fenêtre, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait encore du mal à se faire à l'absence de Jane auprès d'elle alors qu'il n'était partit que depuis la veille. Elle savait que la séparation allait être difficile et avait tenté de s'y préparer, mais c'était bien pire que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Une part d'elle-même était partit avec lui, dans son cœur et il lui tardait de la retrouver, en même temps qu'elle le retrouverait lui. Lisbon avait essayé de faire au mieux, de protéger Jane en l'éloignant le plus possible d'elle, de la ville et de l'homme qui pourrait l'utiliser pour l'atteindre.

Lisbon tenait dans sa main son téléphone et elle jouait avec, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler, que c'était risqué pour lui, mais elle en avait besoin, elle voulait entendre sa voix, elle voulait se rassurer et le savoir bien en sécurité.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'indécision, elle ouvrit le téléphone, composa un numéro et attendit. Les minutes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe et elle raccrocha avant même que son interlocuteur ait eu le temps de décrocher. Ce serait pour une autre fois, il devait surement dormir. Elle ne voulait pas le déranger, et puis avec le décalage horaire et le voyage il devait certainement être très fatigué.

Lisbon se leva de son point d'observation et marcha dans la chambre. Cela faisait déjà presqu'une semaine qu'elle avait quitté le CBI et elle savait qu'elle devrait y retourner, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé l'homme qui la cherchait, Jason Sanders, mais elle ne perdait pas espoir de le retrouver avant que lui ne le fasse. Elle avait un compte à régler avec lui et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la trouve avant.

Elle n'avait pas entendu parler de lui depuis des années et ce n'était pas un problème pour elle. Mais voilà, il avait refait surface et mettait à présent les vies de ses amis et de sa famille en danger, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Elle avait fait une promesse à Diane et elle la tiendrait, qu'importe ce qui pourrait lui arriver, du moment que tout le monde s'en sortait vivant.

Lisbon faisait les cents pas dans la chambre, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, personne n'avait ce numéro, elle avait changé de téléphone pour sa propre sécurité.

Les mains tremblantes, elle prit le cellulaire et, en lisant le nom qui s'affichait, un sourire illumina son visage. Elle décrocha.

"_ Lisbon," répondit-elle en tentant de masquer les tremblements de sa voix.

"_ C'est moi," lui répondit la voix de Jane.

Lisbon ferma les yeux à l'entente de sa voix. Elle lui avait tant manqué et elle ne l'avait pas entendu que depuis deux jours. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et elle cru un instant qu'il allait en sortir.

"_ Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez glissé un portable dans mon sac," lui reprocha faussement le mentaliste.

"_ C'Était une surprise," sourit-elle en réponse, bien qu'il ne puisse pas la voir.

"_ Et une agréable surprise, même si je venais juste de parvenir à m'endormir," répondit Jane.

"_ Oh Jane, je suis vraiment désolée," s'excusa alors Lisbon, mal à l'aise d'avoir privé son consultant du sommeil qu'il avait tant de mal à trouver.

"_ Ne soyez pas désolé pour ça, je préfère ne pas dormir et entendre votre voix, ta voix."

"_ On repasse au tutoiement?"

"_ Ça te gène?" S'inquiéta alors le blond, la peur d'être trop familier avec son amie.

"_ Pas du tout, au contraire, j'aime mieux ça, même si ca fait mal de te savoir si loin de moi."

Pendant un moment, aucun des deux ne prononça un mot. Lisbon venait de lui avouer à quel point il lui manquait, à quel point elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là, près d'elle, la serrant dans ses bras comme deux nuits plus tôt. Mais il était loin, si loin à présent et elle savait qu'elle devrait s'y faire.

"_ Teresa? Tu es toujours là?"

"_ Oui, désolée."

"_ Cesse donc de t'excuser. Je suis heureux de pouvoir entendre le son de ta voix. Au fait, tes amis sont adorable."

"_ Tu ne les embêtes pas trop j'espère."

"_ Non, j'apprends à les connaitre… ainsi que ta nièce."

Lisbon ne su quoi dire. Elle savait qu'il finirait par le découvrir, il découvrait toujours tout, c'était justement pour ça qu'ils résolvaient tant d'affaires en si peu de temps. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir le lui dire elle-même mais elle n'avait pas osé, il aurait fallu pour ça qu'elle lui parle de sa sœur, mais elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de le faire, de lui dire que son père les avait trahis, sa mère, elle et ses frères. Elle avait peur qu'il le juge.

"_ Ne te reproche pas les actions de ton père Teresa," la rassura Jane. "Je ne jugerais pas ses actions, même si je ne cautionne pas ça. Ta nièce est adorable et on s'entend bien."

"_ Merci," répondit Lisbon, la voix tremblante d'émotions.

"_ De rien, je suis juste triste que ta sœur soit morte avant de pouvoir voir à quel point sa fille est merveilleuse."

"_ Moi aussi."

Le silence se fit une fois de plus. Lisbon savait qu'il était temps de raccrocher, de laisser Jane dormir un peu et elle aussi. Mais elle avait tant envi de pouvoir encore entendre le son de sa voix.

"_ Je vais devoir te laisser," finit-elle par dire.

"_ Je sais."

"_ Je ne pourrais pas t'appeler souvent, ce serait trop risqué."

"_ Je sais aussi."

"_ Jane… Patrick…"

"_ Oui?"

"_ Tu… tu me manque."

"_ Toi aussi tu me manque Teresa. Mais n'oublie pas ta promesse, on va se revoir."

"_ Je vais tout faire pour. Bonne nuit Patrick."

"_ Bonne nuit Teresa. Je…"

Mais Lisbon avait déjà déconnecté l'appel. C'Était bien trop difficile pour elle d'entendre sa voix et de ne pouvoir le voir. Elle avait encore les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle posa le téléphone sur le lit où elle se laissa tomber, serrant un oreiller contre son cœur.

La jeune femme n'imaginait même pas à quel point cela pouvait être difficile pour elle, et pour lui, d'être si loin l'un de l'autre, mais c'était le mieux à faire. Elle savait que là où il était, il était en sécurité, loin de Sacramento. Et de plus, il était avec Sarah, cette fillette qui était tout pour elle. Ils allaient apprendre à se connaitre et un jour peut-etre elle lui apprendrait la vérité sur sa conception, sur sa naissance et les raisons de la fureur de Sanders envers elle. Mais pas tout de suite, le temps n'était pas encore venu.

Apres plusieurs minutes, Lisbon se leva et marcha jusqu'au bureau. Elle avait prit sa décision. Elle ne retournerait pas au CBI, elle continuerait de faire ce pourquoi elle était partit presqu'une semaine plus tôt. Mais pour ce faire elle allait avoir besoin d'aide et elle ne connaissait que trois personnes capable de le faire sans lui poser de questions. Elle allait les mettre en danger, elle le savait, mais elle ne pourrait rien faire seule.

A contrecœur, Teresa Lisbon composa un autre numéro et n'attendit que quelques secondes avant d'entendre une voix à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

"_ Cho," répondit son collègue.

"_ Cho, c'est moi, j'ai besoin d'aide."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	6. Le début des révélations

Salut à tous, je passe en coup de vent vous poster un nouveau chapitre, là je dois partir bosser. Merci encore pour les commentaires et bonne lecture à tous.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Le début des révélations<strong>

* * *

><p>Lisbon était assise sur son lit, se demandant si elle avait bien fait d'appeler Cho. Elle ne voulait pas mettre ses collègues en danger, elle voulait pouvoir régler cette histoire toute seule, mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne pouvait pas et que l'aide de ses amis lui serait précieuse.<p>

La jeune femme se leva du lit et fit les cents pas dans la chambre. Cho devait la rappeler et elle attendait cet appel avec anxiété. Elle savait que s'il acceptait de l'aider alors elle devrait être honnête avec lui, elle devrait lui dire toute la vérité. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle était prête pour ça, prête à révéler une partie de sa vie qu'elle avait tenté de cacher si longtemps, et avec succès. Elle savait que si elle faisait ça, alors ses collègues ne la verraient plus de la même façon. Mais elle savait aussi que si elle gardait tout pour elle, alors ce serait comme leur mentir, et ça elle ne l'envisageait même pas.

Le téléphone sonna, la sortant de sa rêverie et elle décrocha les mains tremblantes.

"_ Lisbon," répondit-elle.

"_ C'est moi boss," lui dit la voix de Cho. "J'ai contacté les autres et on devrait arriver d'ici une petite heure, on est en route."

"_ Bien, euh… Je vous attendrais devant le motel."

"_ Bien."

La conversation avait été courte, mais au fond d'elle, Lisbon savait que Cho avait surement déjà fait des recherches pour savoir de quoi il retournait. L'homme ne se lançait jamais dans une enquête comme ça, sans rien savoir. Il aimait avoir les informations nécessaires pour avancer rapidement, sans perdre de temps, et c'était justement de ça qu'elle avait besoin. Cho était un homme de confiance, un homme droit et honnête sur qui elle pouvait compter dans n'importe quelle situation.

Les autres? Et bien les autres étaient aussi digne de confiance, ils étaient ses collègues, ses amis, sa famille. Elle aurait aimé les garder à l'écart de tout ça, mais elle avait aussi besoin d'eux pour pouvoir continuer. Ils étaient de bons agents, ils étaient doués dans ce qu'ils faisaient et ils ne rechignaient pas à la tache. Elle était fière de les avoir dans son équipe et comme amis.

Rigsby pouvait paraitre parfois un peu lourdaud, un peu nounours, mais c'était un homme bon qui avait du cœur. Il serait prêt à tout pour aider les gens à qui il tenait. Et Lisbon était contente de le savoir prêt à l'aider sans savoir dans quoi il s'embarquait.

Van Pelt était une jeune femme douce et tendre, un peu trop fleur bleue peut-être, mais aussi très douée en informatique. Ce don leur serait d'une grande aide, d'autant que Lisbon n'était pas vraiment copine avec les ordinateurs. Elle préférait cent fois plus que ce soit sa collègue qui s'occupe de tout ça, ils gagneraient du temps.

Mais la jeune rousse était aussi la petite nouvelle, celle qui faisait ce qu'on lui demandait sans vraiment chercher à savoir si c'était bon ou pas. Elle suivait les ordres qu'on lui donnait et parfois ça pouvait se retourner contre elle. Mais elle était loyale envers sa patronne et ça aussi Lisbon en était fier.

Ses trois collègues allaient entrer dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, dans un monde horrible qui allait surement les dégoûter, les écœurer. Elle ne les forcerait à rien, s'ils ne voulaient pas continuer après ce qu'elle allait leur dire, alors elle les laisserait partir, sans leur en vouloir. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas concernés par cette histoire. C'Était elle, Teresa Lisbon, qui était la première visée par cette vengeance et elle ne pouvait pas forcer qui que ce soit à s'impliquer la dedans.

Lisbon partit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se changer les idées. Elle allait avoir besoin de courage pour continuer et elle devait aussi se détendre. La jeune femme se plaça devant le miroir et s'observa un moment. Elle avait de grands cernes sous les yeux, dus à une grande fatigue à force de se tourmenter par ce qui se passait. Elle se passa une main sur le visage et vit apparaitre une larme au bord de son œil gauche. Elle repensa à sa vie, à tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis sa rencontre avec Jason Sanders. Elle avait passé du temps avec lui, des moments tendres et des moins joyeux. Elle avait cru l'aimer pendant un temps, mais ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour. Il avait été là quand elle avait eu besoin de quelqu'un, il avait été un homme bon pour elle pendant si longtemps. Mais un jour tout avait changé, il avait montré sa face cachée, celle de l'homme qu'il était vraiment. Et ce jour-là, il avait été trop tard pour la jeune Teresa Lisbon, il avait déjà le contrôle de sa vie, comme il contrôlait ses hommes de mains, comme il contrôlait son "entreprise". Elle n'avait été qu'un pion pour lui, un parmi tant d'autres et elle ne l'avait même pas vu. Elle s'était laisse aveugler par des sentiments qu'elle croyait réels, des sentiments dont elle avait besoin pour survivre à cette époque. Mais une fois encore, un homme avait profité de sa faiblesse. A cause de Sanders, elle s'était fermée aux hommes, de peur de souffrir encore.

Lisbon avait déjà commencé sa carrière au sein de la police et se débrouillait très bien. Elle était un bon officier, une collègue appréciait et respectait de tous. Et pourtant, malgré son talent pour définir les menteurs, elle n'avait pas vu le plus gros mensonge en face d'elle. Comme on dit, il est plus facile de croire un gros mensonge qu'un petit.

Comment avait-elle pu ne pas voir l'évidence? Comment avait-elle pu passer à coté des signes sans jamais les voir? Elle se le demandait encore. Mais un jour elle avait eu une illumination, ce jour-là, elle avait ouvert les yeux et avait vu ce qu'elle se refusait de voir plus tôt. Car c'était bien ça en fin de compte, elle refusait de voir les choses. Mais son refus de voir la vérité avait eu des conséquences terribles qu'elle ne se pardonnerait jamais.

Et aujourd'hui encore, elle devait affronter ces conséquences. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de continuer ainsi si cela voulait dire se couper des gens qu'elle aimait, mettre en danger ses amis, risquer sa vie sans cesse. Sanders était puissant, il avait des amis un peu partout dans le monde, dû à son commerce immonde. Il avait réussis à s'échapper de prison et il ne lui serait pas difficile de se fondre dans la masse et disparaitre dans la foule. Il savait très bien le faire, il en avait l'habitude et Lisbon savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le faire, une fois qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait. Mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire, elle ne redeviendrait pas celle qu'elle était à cette époque, cette jeune femme naïve et jeune.

Lisbon ne voulait pas passer le reste de sa vie à se cacher, à craindre pour sa vie, pour celles des autres, ses frères, ses collègues, Jane. Jane. A la simple pensée de son consultant de nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long de ses deux joues cette fois. Ill lui manquait terriblement, elle avait tellement envi de le voir, là, maintenant, en sortant de cette pièce, comme quelques jours plus tôt. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il la serre fort contre lui, qu'il lui murmure des mots doux et encourageants comme il savait si bien le faire. Mais il n'était plus là, il était dans un autre pays, un autre continent. Elle ne savait même pas si elle le reverrait un jour mais elle priait pour.

Lisbon s'écarta du miroir, mettant le plus de distance possible entre elle et son reflet. Elle ne supportait plus ce qu'elle voyait en face d'elle, cette femme faible qu'elle redevenait petit à petit.

Elle entra dans la douche et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son corps tremblant de sanglots. Elle se laissa tomber au sol, glissant contre la paroi froide de la douche. Elle se laissa envahir de souvenirs, plus ou moins tristes.

_Lisbon se trouvait devant son miroir, fixant son reflet avec anxiété. Elle portait une robe bleu turquoise, simple mais élégante. Elle avait mit des boucles d'oreilles assorties et ses cheveux long était laissaient libres sur ses épaules. Ce soir elle devait sortir, elle devait voir Jason. Elle appréhendait beaucoup ce rendez-vous, elle manquait de confiance en elle en ce qui concernait les hommes. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de petits amis, elle n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion avec l'éducation de ses frères. Mais par elle ne savait quel miracle, Jason Sanders, un homme séduisant qu'elle avait rencontré quelques temps plus tôt, l'avait invité à sortir. Elle avait beaucoup hésité avant de dire oui, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait d'elle, puis elle s'était ravisée lorsque l'une de ses amies lui avait dit de profiter de la vie. Alors elle avait accepté et à présent elle se trouvait là, devant son miroir, à contempler son reflet. Elle n'était pas de celles qui se pomponnent tous les jours, de celles qui se parfume et se parent de bijoux._

_Un petit coup à la porte de son appartement l'interpella et elle sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain. Elle fit une halte devant le miroir à coté de la porte et regarda son reflet une fois de plus. Une fois certaine que tout était parfait, elle se para de son plus beau sourire et ouvrit la porte. Sur le perron se tenait un homme d'une trentaine d'années, brun, grand, charmant. Il avait à la main un magnifique bouquet de fleurs qu'il lui tendit dans un sourire._

"__ Pour vous Teresa," la charma-t-il._

"__ Merci monsieur Sanders," lui répondit Lisbon en prenant le bouquet dans les mains._

"__ Je vous ais déjà dit de m'appeler Jason," rectifia poliment Sanders._

"__ Désolée mons… Jason," sourit Lisbon._

Ça avait été son premier rendez-vous avec Sanders et tout c'était passé à merveille. Il avait été charmant, aimable, attentionnait envers elle. Jamais un homme n'avait été comme ça pour elle et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter les choses. Elle l'avait revu bien souvent par la suite et ils avaient entamé une relation. Elle avait été heureuse au début, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Jason était un homme si gentil avec elle, si doux. Le temps avait passé et tout allait pour le mieux. Mais voilà, un jour tout avait changé. Jason avait changé, il était devenu un homme plus dur, un homme violent parfois. Il ne lui était pas souvent arrivé de la frapper, mais malgré tout, il avait utilisé de la force sur elle. Et malgré sa formation au combat rapproché, la jeune femme ne parvenait jamais à se défaire de son emprise. Il avait un certain pouvoir sur elle, un pouvoir qui lui donnait une autorité qu'elle avait du mal à contrer.

Avec le temps elle s'y était faite, se disant que ça lui passerait, qu'il était sur les nerfs à cause du boulot, qu'il n'avait rien contre elle. Lisbon se disait à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait chez elle avec des bleus ou des douleurs, qu'elle s'était juste trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Que Jason finirait par se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et qu'il s'excuserait.

Mais non, Jason ne changeait pas, c'était même de pire en pire et Lisbon n'arrivait plus à le supporter. Elle avait réussis à se faire aux coups et aux brimades, à pleurer chaque soir en cachette au fond de son lit après avoir passé la soirée avec Jason. Mais ce qu'il lui avait fait subir par la suite était bien pire que tout ça et personne dans son entourage ne se doutait de ce qu'il se passait.

Au bout de quelques temps, Lisbon en était arrivée à se dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser un homme faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait, et encore moins ce que Jason voulait. Elle était un être humain, pas une poupée qu'on pouvait utiliser à sa guise. Il fallait que cela cesse et elle avait décidé de le faire, qu'importe ce qui lui arriverait plus tard.

_Lisbon avait fini de travailler plus tôt et décida d'aller voir Jason. Elle voulait en finir avec cette relation, elle ne supportait plus ce qu'il lui faisait vivre. Elle avait décidé de lui rendre une petite visite à son bar. La jeune femme arriva devant le bar et trouva la porte fermée en pleine journée. Peut-être Jason faisait-il de la comptabilité. Elle entra et entendit des voix venant du fond, dans l'arrière boutique. Elle s'y dirigea donc et là, son cœur rata un battement. Un homme se trouvait à genoux devant Jason qui lui, tenait une arme à la main. L'homme à genoux suppliait, implorait qu'on le laisse en vie._

"__ Je te promets de la retrouver et de lui faire payer," supplia-t-il._

"__ Et comment comptes-tu faire?" Ricana Sanders. _

"__ Je ne sais pas encore, mais je vais y arriver," affirma l'homme. "Elle te rendra l'argent et elle payera pour ce qu'elle à fait."_

"__ Avant de la tuer," coupa Jason, "ramène la ici, je voudrais m'amuser avec elle."_

"__ Comme tu voudras."_

_Puis l'homme se leva et disparue par la porte de derrière sans demander son reste._

_Lisbon plaignait la pauvre fille qui avait voulu prendre la fuite, elle savait ce que c'était d'avoir peur pour sa vie et de vouloir fuir le plus loin possible, à la différence qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Jason avait un moyen de pression sur elle et Lisbon ne savait toujours pas comment faire pour s'échapper._

_La jeune femme reporta son attention sur les deux hommes encore présent dans la pièce. Jason et son homme de main, Mark Mills. Cet homme était gentil avec elle lorsque Jason la battait, toujours là pour soigner ses blessures et elle se demandait souvent ce qu'il faisait ici, alors qu'il était d'une gentillesse qui contrastait avec la méchanceté de son petit ami._

_Teresa fut ramenée dans le présent par la voix de Sanders._

"__ Je voudrais que tu ailles chercher Teresa au travail," dit-il à Mark. "J'ai besoin d'elle ce soir, un nouveau client à satisfaire le temps de son déplacement pour affaire."_

"__ Pourquoi Teresa?" demanda Mark._

"__ Elle a besoin d'une leçon après ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour," répondit Sanders, de la rancune dans la voix._

_Lisbon se mit à trembler de la tête aux pieds, elle craignait toujours que Jason l'offre à ses clients, elle détestait se retrouver dans cette situation et aurait tant voulu partir maintenant. Mais elle devait penser à ses frères, elle devait le faire si elle voulait assurer leur sécurité._

Des coups à la porte tirèrent Lisbon de ses sombres souvenirs et elle se dépêcha de sortir de la douche, d'enfiler un peignoir et de sortir de la salle de bain pour aller ouvrir la porte. En passant près du bureau, elle remarqua sur son téléphone qu'elle avait plusieurs appels en absences de Cho et elle se mordit la lèvre inferieur. Il devait s'inquiéter qu'elle n'ait pas répondu et elle s'en voulut de ça.

"_ Boss, tout va bien?" S'enquit Cho lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

"_ Oui, j'étais sous la douche," répondit la jeune femme en se poussant pour laisser entrer ses agents. "Je vais m'habiller."

Et elle s'éclipsa une fois de plus pour finir de se préparer. En refermant la porte, elle remarqua les visages inquiets des trois agents, surtout de Cho. Il ne montrait pas souvent ses émotions, mais là, il ne parvenait pas à les cacher. Cet homme était vraiment quelqu'un de bien et elle regretta de ne pas l'avoir connu à l'époque où elle était avec Sanders, il aurait su comment la sortir de là sans problèmes.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, elle portait sa tenue habituelle et se laissa tomber sur le lut, tandis que ses collègues prenaient place, l'un sur la chaise du bureau et les deux autres sur le petit canapé dans l'angle de la pièce.

"_ Merci d'être venu," les remercia-t-elle.

"_ Vous avez besoin d'aide alors nous sommes là," répondit simplement l'asiatique.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent les paroles de Cho d'un hochement de tête. Elle leur sourit et son cœur se gonfla de reconnaissance. Elle n'était plus seule, elle pouvait à présent se reposer un peu sur ses trois collègues car elle savait qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas, même après ce qu'elle avait à leur dire. Ils devaient déjà savoir de quoi il retournait mais n'avaient pas hésité une minute avant de faire le déplacement.

Lisbon observa le visage de Grace, la jeune femme semblait avoir pleuré et la brune s'en voulu un peu plus. Elle connaissait Van Pelt, elle savait que c'était une femme sensible et e qu'elle avait certainement découvert sur son passé l'avait chamboulé.

"_ Je suppose que vous avez déjà fait des recherches sur Jason Sanders," leur dit-elle.

"_ C'est exacte," affirma Rigsby, "nous sommes allés chez vous et avons parlés avec votre voisine."

"_ Ah oui, elle est très gentille et c'est la plus grande commère que je connaisse," dit alors Lisbon avec un sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Des sourires apparurent sur les visages de Rigsby et Van Pelt mais Cho resta de marbre. Il savait ce que Lisbon cherchait à faire et il lui en était reconnaissant. Malgré les années qu'il avait passé dans un gang, il avait eu du mal avec les informations que lui et les autres avaient trouvé. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa patronne puisse avoir vécu une telle horreur et il se demandait encore comment elle avait réussis à devenir la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Beaucoup auraient sombré dans la dépression, seraient devenue pire que ce qu'elles étaient entre les mains de Sanders. Mais Lisbon était devenu une jeune femme forte et se trouvait à la tête d'une équipe du CBI. Elle avait prit sur elle, n'avait jamais flanché et il la respectait pour ça. Elle était la meilleure patronne qu'il ait eue de sa vie et ne voulait surtout pas en changer.

"_ Patron, pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit plus tôt?" S'enquit-il.

Le visage de Lisbon changea et un voile de tristesse et de peur passa devant ses yeux. Il avait sa réponse et il serra les poings. Elle avait voulu les protéger, elle avait gardé pour elle tout ce qu'elle avait vécu pour ne pas les embarquer dans cette histoire, sachant parfaitement à quoi ils seraient exposés.

"_ Où est Jane?" demanda alors Rigsby, "ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on essaie de le joindre mais on tombe toujours sur son répondeur."

"_ Il est…."

"_ En sécurité," la coupa Cho. "Vous l'avez envoyé quelque part pour le protéger de Sanders n'est-ce pas?"

"_ Oui."

Les trois agents savait parfaitement où se trouvait leur collègue, mais ils voulaient que ce soit Lisbon qui le leur dise, ils voulaient qu'elle leur montre qu'elle avait confiance en eux. Ils n'en doutaient pas, mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse, qu'elle se rende compte qu'à présent ils étaient là et qu'ils n'iraient nulle part, qu'il l'aiderait jusqu'au bout.

"_ Et si vous nous expliquiez tout depuis le début," proposa Grace pour changer de sujet, voyant à quel point cela mettait Lisbon mal à l'aise et la rendait triste.

Lisbon la remercia du regard et se laissa une nouvelle fois plonger dans les souvenirs.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	7. La distance ne change pas les sentiments

Bon, comme toujours, je vois que les commentaires ne sont pas au rendez-vous, mais tant pis, je m'y fait à la longue. Je remercie quand même les deux seules personnes qui ont eu le courage de me donner leur avis, **Lily Wolf** et **Janeandteresa**, merci les filles.  
>Je vous souhaite à toute les deux une bonne lecture,<br>**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>La distance ne change pas les sentiments<strong>

* * *

><p>Lisbon venait de révéler, dans les grandes lignes, son passé commun avec Jason Sanders. Elle attendait à présent les réactions de ses collègues, appréhendant ce qu'ils pourraient dire. Elle avait été faible et naïve, elle s'était laissé embobiner par cet homme si charmant et si gentil aux premiers abords, mais qui cachait un véritable monstre. Comment pourrait-elle conserver le respect de ses collègues après ça?<br>Alors elle était là, assise sur son lit, attendant en se triturant les doigts dans tout les sens.

Cho fut le premier à prendre la parole et Lisbon craint un moment sans franc parler.

"_ Vous étiez jeune, naïve," commença-t-il, "vous avez fait une erreur de jugement, on ne peut pas vous le reprocher."  
>"_ Il a raison boss," continua Rigsby, "ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs."<br>"_ Et on ne vous jugera pas," termina Van Pelt.

Des larmes de gratitudes coulèrent le long des joues de Lisbon. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, pourtant elle connaissait bien son équipe. Elle avait douté d'eux et elle s'en voulait, mais elle était aussi heureuse. Elle savait qu'à présent elle ne serait plus seule, qu'ils seraient là pour l'aider, jusqu'au bout, même si cela voulait dire mettre leur vie en danger.

"_ Merci," souffla-t-elle.

Puis le silence retomba sur la petite chambre. Personne ne savait plus quoi dire, chacun digérant les nouvelles informations. Puis Lisbon se souvint de la question que lui avait posé Rigsby, Cho était venu à son secours en disant simplement qu'il était en sécurité quelque part, mais elle avait envi de le leur dire, elle avait envi de les rassurer sur le sort du consultant qui était avant tout leur ami. Et puis, si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle voulait qu'ils puissent le prévenir et prendre soin de lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit seul à l'autre bout du monde, pleurant la perte d'une amie sans personne pour le soutenir, même s'il n'était pas vraiment seul puisque Sally et Peter étaient avec lui.

"_ Au sujet de Jane," leur dit-elle, "je l'ai envoyé chez des amis."  
>"_ Vous n'êtes pas obligée de nous le dire patron," la coupa Van Pelt en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, "on ne vous force pas à nous le dire."<br>"_ Mais je dois vous le dire, si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul."  
>"_ Il ne vous arrivera rien," lui certifia Rigsby.<br>"_ Vous n'en savez rien Rigsby, Sanders est un homme dangereux, quand il veut quelque chose il arrive toujours à l'avoir, par tout les moyens."  
>"_ On l'empêchera de vous trouver et on le renverra en prison," affirma Cho.<br>"_ Je l'espère aussi, mais je dois vous dire pour Jane, c'est important pour moi de savoir que dans le cas où vous n'arriveriez pas à m'aider, quelqu'un sera là pour veiller sur lui."  
>"_ Bien, on vous écoute."<br>"_ Je l'ai envoyé en Irlande, chez des amis à moi, dans un petit village du nom de Blarney. Je préfère qu'il soit là-bas, pour que Sanders ne l'utilise pas pour m'atteindre."

Les trois membres de l'équipe regardèrent Lisbon et lui sourirent, heureux de cette marque de confiance, même Cho.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à élaborer un plan pour capturer Sanders. Mais il fallait avant tout le trouver, sans se faire remarquer et c'était justement ça la partie difficile. Cet homme avait des contacts partout, il savait toujours tout, alors comment faire pour le trouver avant que ce soit lui qui la trouve? Là était la question à laquelle ils devaient répondre.

**- o -**

Sanders était de plus en plus frustré. Il n'avait pas encore retrouvé Teresa, et ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir cherché. Il avait envoyé des hommes auprès des frères de la jeune femme, histoire de les utiliser contre elle, mais là encore, elle l'avait devancé et les avait bien cachés. Cette femme allait le rendre fou, il n'envisageait même pas de ne pas réussir. Il avait mit bien trop d'années à mettre tout en place, à se renseigner sur elle, sa vie, son travail, ses amis. Il savait tout, du début à la fin, de son rang au sein du CBI à sa vie personnelle désastreuse. Il se félicita de l'avoir aidé dans ce domaine, il avait fait d'elle une femme méfiante à l'égard de la gente masculine et il en était heureux. Elle avait une vie minable? Parfait, ce n'était que le juste retour des choses, après ce qu'elle lui avait fait, ce qu'elle lui avait volé.

L'homme ne supportait pas l'échec, mais il avait pourtant bien échoué et tout ça à cause d'une jeune femme, une petite flic de rien du tout qui avait cru qu'elle pourrait le faire taire? Non mais pour qui elle se prenait pour penser comme ça? Elle avait brisé sa vie, son commerce et maintenant elle devait payer.  
>Il se maudit de ne pas avoir agit plus tôt, lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Mais non, il avait voulu lui faire peur, et maintenant il s'en mordait les doigts. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle se serait enfuit, il pensait plutôt qu'elle lui aurait fait face, du moins c'est-ce que ses recherches sur elle lui avaient laissé croire. Mais une fois encore il se trompait, sauf que cette fois elle avait prit le soin de mettre sa famille en sécurité, elle n'avait pas voulu le laisser les approcher et se servir d'eux comme il l'avait fait déjà.<p>

Sanders se tourna vers le mur, son mur, celui qui représentait tout ce qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, Teresa Lisbon. Cette femme devait payer pour tout et maintenant. Il devenait impatient, il ne supportait plus de perdre face à elle. Ça devait prendre fin, et vite.  
>Sanders prit un objet sur son bureau et le jeta avec force contre le mur, faisant tomber quelques photos qui se répandirent sur le sol à ses pieds.<p>

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et un garde du corps entra, arme au poing.

"_ Range ça cretin avant de te faire mal," cria Sanders à l'homme qui lui obéit. "Des nouvelles?"  
>"_ Rien encore boss," lui répondit le garde.<br>"_ Et merde," jura Sanders, "c'est si difficile de retrouver une femme?"

L'homme ne répondit pas, la question n'en était pas vraiment une. Il ressortit en se félicitant de n'être que le garde du corps, pas celui chargeait de retrouver celle qui mettait son patron dans cet état.  
>Sanders se pencha pour ramasser les photos et son doigt traça le contour du visage de Lisbon, souriante face à un homme blond. Celui-là aussi il ne savait pas où le trouver et pourtant il n'était même pas flic. Le truand c'était renseigner sur l'homme blond qui était presque toujours avec Teresa. Il avait apprit qu'il était consultant, donc pas flic. Il avait aussi apprit qu'il avait perdu sa famille à cause de son arrogance, en provoquant un tueur en série en direct à la TV. Il y avait vraiment des gens stupides sur cette Terre, et ce blond, Patrick Jane, en faisait partit.<p>

Ce que Sanders ne comprenait pas, c'était l'attachement de la jeune femme pour un homme pareil. Il n'avait rien pour la séduire, à part peut-être son sourire, mais là encore, Jason se sentait plus fort. Il avait un sourire à se faire damner un saint, du moins le pensait-il, et ses hommes de mains ne l'avaient jamais démentit.

La colère le gagnant de nouveau, Sanders décida d'aller dans sa salle de sport faire un peu de boxe, histoire de se vider un peu. Peut-être que d'ici là, il aurait de nouvelles informations sur Teresa, ou sur son petit ami.

**- o -**

Jane n'arrivait pas à ne pas penser à Lisbon. Ça faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il était ici, en Irlande, sur un autre continent et elle lui manquait terriblement. Il ne savait pas comment elle allait, si elle avait de nouveau eu la visite des hommes de mains de Sanders, si elle avait donné des nouvelles à l'équipe. Depuis leur conversation téléphonique, il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles et cela le mettait dans un drôle d'état. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il pourrait ressentir autant d'inquiétude pour une autre femme qu'Angela, et pourtant c'était bien le cas.  
>Lisbon avait prit une grande place dans sa vie et dans son cœur et à présent il ne s'imaginait plus vivre sans elle. Mais c'était ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'il était ici.<p>

Les amis de Lisbon étaient gentil avec lui et le laissait souvent se balader seul dans la campagne. Ils comprenaient ce qu'il ressentait, être loin de chez lui, de ses amis, de sa famille. Ils avaient que ce n'était pas facile pour lui et qu'il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il devrait attendre encore bien longtemps avant de les revoir.  
>Bien qu'ils tentent de rendre son séjour agréable, ils le voyaient sombrer peu à peu sans rien pouvoir y faire. Même Sarah avec son merveilleux sourire, ses bonnes attentions envers lui, ne parvenait à rien. Personne ne pouvait rien pour Patrick Jane. Une seule personne pourrait lui redonner le sourire, et cette personne c'était Teresa Lisbon.<p>

Il marchait dehors, s'enivrant de l'air pur de la campagne, savourant la brise matinale qui faisait voler ses boucles blondes devant ses yeux. Il devait reconnaitre que ce pays était magique, il faisait naitre en lui un sentiment de bien être, une sensation unique de plénitude. Mais il n'était pas assez magique pour lui faire oublier Teresa et la distance qui les séparaient. Il attendait avec impatience le moment où son téléphone sonnerait, où il entendrait la voix de Teresa, à défaut de voir son visage. Il se contenterait de ça, en attendant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, auprès de la jeune femme.

Une petite voix retentit derrière lui et Jane se retourna en souriant pour voir arriver Sarah qui courait à sa rencontre. Il lui ouvrit les bras et elle lui sauta au cou, comme sa fille l'avait fait dans le passé, avant de perdre la vie. Cela lui faisait toujours un petit pincement au cœur, mais la fillette était si gentille avec lui, si mignonne et si patiente. Et puis il aimait pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, il avait l'impression de tenir contre lui une mini Lisbon, elle ressemblait tellement à sa tante.

"_ Patrick," sourit la fillette en se décollant de lui.  
>"_ Alors Sarah, bien dormis?" S'enquit le mentaliste.<br>"_ Super bien, j'ai rêvais de ma maman," lui répondit-elle.

Le cœur de Jane se serra dans sa poitrine en entendant ces mots. Sa maman, elle ne l'avait même pas connu, pauvre enfant.

"_ Et c'était bien?"  
>"_ Super, tante Teresa était avec nous, et toi aussi," lui souffla-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.<br>"_ Oh, et que faisait-on?" lui demanda-t-il, sur le même ton.  
>"_ Ben maman et moi on faisait de la balançoire pendant que tante Teresa et toi vous… vous vous embrassiez," pouffa la petite fille.<p>

Les joues de Jane se mirent à rougir. Cette enfant savait y faire avec lui, tout comme sa tante, ce devait être un caractère familial. Il reposa Sarah au sol, lui prit la main et ensemble ils marchèrent jusqu'à la maison tout en continuant de parler. Ils étaient devenus de grands amis et il était certain que cela ferait plaisir à Lisbon. Il aimait beaucoup Sarah, elle était drôle, enjouée, tendre, la petite fille parfaite.

Une fois devant la maison, Sarah retint Jane par la manche avant qu'il n'entre. Elle le força à se pencher et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille qui firent sourire le consultant avant de rentrer prendre le petit déjeuner.

Sally se trouvait à la fenêtre et avait vu toute la conversation de sa petite protéger avec le blond américain. Elle était heureuse de voir que Sarah parvenait quand même à apporter le sourire à l'homme qu'elle voyait bien souvent triste. Elle aimait beaucoup Jane et cela l'attristait de le voir comme ça, mais c'était pour son bien. Il lui tardait quand même de le voir repartir, rentrer chez lui, à Sacramento, retrouver Teresa. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple, mais elle voyait bien l'admiration et l'amour dans les yeux du blond lorsqu'il parlait d'elle, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Elle se demandait bien souvent pourquoi ils n'étaient pas ensemble, pourquoi avoir attendu un tel événement pour se rendre compte de leurs sentiments.

"_ Le petit déjeuner est servit," cria Sally depuis la cuisine.

Jane et Sarah arrivèrent et la petite fille s'installa à table tandis que Jane aidait son hôte à mettre le couvert avant de prendre place à son tour. Ils déjeunèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur avant que l'heure du dépars pour l'école ne sonne.  
>Sarah embrassa bien fort Jane sur la joue, prit son sac et suivit Sally jusqu'à la voiture.<p>

"_ Vous êtes sure de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous?" Redemanda Sally alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière Sarah.  
>"_ Certain, je vais me balader un peu," lui répondit Jane en souriant.<br>"_ Bien, alors à plus tard."  
>"_ A plus tard."<p>

Jane regarda la voiture s'éloigner sur le chemin avant de partir s'installer sous un arbre dans le jardin. Il se mettait souvent à cet endroit, il s'y sentait bien.  
>Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, suivit d'une sonnerie. C'Était elle, pas de doute, elle était la seule à avoir ce numéro.<p>

"_ Teresa," souffla-t-il en décrochant.  
>"_ Patrick, comment vas-tu?" S'enquit la voix triste de Lisbon.<br>"_ Je vais bien, mais toi ça n'a pas l'air," remarqua le mentaliste.  
>"_ Si si ça va. Dis, pourrais-tu te connecter sur internet, je voudrais pouvoir te voir."<p>

Jane sourit de toutes ses dents, il n'y avait même pas pensé et il trouva l'idée très bonne. Il allait enfin pouvoir voir Lisbon, Sa Lisbon, après tout ces jours de séparation. Il se leva et courut presque dans la maison pour s'installer devant l'ordinateur du salon. Il se connecta rapidement et envoya un appel à Lisbon, qui répondit presque aussitôt.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de voir apparaitre le visage de la jeune femme à l'écran, et son cœur fit des bonds dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas la même chose que de l'avoir en face de lui, en chair et en os, mais elle était là, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

"_ Tu as l'air fatiguée," lui fit-il remarquer.  
>"_ Je le suis un peu, mais toi tu as l'air en forme, l'Irlande te va bien.<p>

Jane sourit, il sentait dans la voix de la jeune femme que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'aurait su dire avec précision de quoi il s'agissait.

"_ Tu me manque Patrick," avoua-t-elle enfin.  
>"_ Tu me manque aussi Teresa, il me tarde de rentrer et de te prendre dans mes bras."<p>

Il vit Lisbon sourire et rougir un peu. Il aimait la voir rougir, elle était si belle avec ses joues ainsi enflammées. Puis, il redevint sérieux.

"_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles plus tôt?"  
>"_ J'ai été occupé, avec l'équipe."<br>"_ Alors tu leur as dis, c'est bien, au moins maintenant tu n'es plus seule."  
>"_ Oui, je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça, et puis à plusieurs nous y arriverons plus facilement et tu pourras revenir plus vite ici."<p>

Jane lui sourit tendrement. Il en rêvait tellement, pouvoir rentrer chez lui, pouvoir prendre Lisbon dans ses bras, l'embrasser comme avant de partir, lui souffler ces mots qu'il avait tant envi de lui dire.  
>Mais il voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, Lisbon fuyait son regard, elle tentait de lui cacher quelque chose. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir être auprès d'elle pour chasser la peur qu'il pouvait lire en elle, la rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien, même s'il n'en savait rien. Mais au moins être là pour elle.<p>

"_ Que se passe-t-il Teresa?" demanda-t-il alors.  
>"_ Je… je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais Patrick," confessa-t-elle, "je ne sais pas si je pourrais aller jusqu'au bout, j'ai peur de me retrouver encore face à face avec Sanders, j'ai encore…. Peur de lui."<p>

Jane savait qu'il en coutait à la jeune femme pour avouer ses craintes, pour se montrer faible. Elle avait toujours été une femme forte, depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Mais il savait aussi qu'il s'était passé des choses dans sa vie, des choses qui l'avaient rendu faible. Il savait qu'elle ne lui avouerait jamais, et il ne lui demanderait pas, il respecterait son besoin de silence sur ce moment difficile de sa vie. Il voulait juste qu'elle sache qu'il était là, qu'il serait toujours là si un jour elle décidait de lui ouvrir complètement son cœur. Il serait patient, du moment que cela voulait dire qu'elle resterait avec lui, qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas.

"_ Tu n'es plus seule à présent, et je suis sure que l'équipe ne laissera rien t'arriver," tenta-t-il de la rassurer.  
>"_ Ouais," concéda-t-elle. "Je… je vais devoir te laisser."<p>

Jane sentit comme un étau se resserrer autour de son cœur. Il ne voulait pas couper la communication, mais il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas continuer de discuter ainsi, Lisbon avait des choses à faire, pour s'assurer de son retour auprès d'elle.  
>Il sentit alors que c'était le moment, qu'il fallait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il prit une grande inspiration, ces mots, il ne les avait dit qu'à une seule femme et c'était encore difficile à admettre pour lui, mais c'était la vérité, elle devait savoir.<p>

"_ Teresa," commença-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde, "je t'…."  
>"_ Non," le coupa-t-elle brusquement. "Ne dis rien, pas maintenant, pas come ça."<br>"_ Teresa," plaida-t-il.  
>"_ Quand tout sera fini, si tu veux encore me le dire, alors je te laisserais parler, mais pas maintenant, s'il te plait," supplia la jeune femme.<p>

Jane du admettre qu'elle avait raison, ce n'était pas le bon moment, il pouvait attendre un peu. Il lui dirait ces mots autour d'un diner aux chandelles, avec de la musique douce, en lui tenant la main, les yeux plongeaient dans les siens. Il ferait ça de la façon la plus romantique qu'il soit.  
>Alors il referma la bouche et lui sourit.<p>

"_ N'attends pas trop longtemps avant de me rappeler."  
>"_ Promis."<p>

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois avant de couper la vidéo. L'écran de l'ordinateur redevint noir et Jane laissa une larme couler sur sa joue. Il allait la revoir, il devait la revoir, ce n'était pas possible autrement, il avait trop besoin d'elle dans sa vie.

**- o -**

Lisbon laissa elle aussi couler les larmes bien trop longtemps contenue. Elle en avait besoin, cela lui ferait du bien.  
>D'avoir vu Jane, d'avoir de nouveau croisé ses yeux, d'avoir entendu sa voix, tout ça avait remué des choses en elle. Comment pourrait-elle tenir encore sans lui à ses cotés? Combien de temps pourrait-elle encore tenir séparée de lui? Elle avait besoin de lui, autant qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Il avait fallut que Sanders refasse son apparition pour qu'elle se rendre compte que le mentaliste était indispensable à sa vie. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé arrogant, casse pieds, énervant et bien plus encore. Mais il était aussi gentil, doux, prévenant, il prenait soin d'elle à sa façon. Jamais un homme n'avait était comme ça avec elle et elle avait eu du mal à s'y faire. Mais à présent elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose, enfin deux, renvoyer Sanders en prison et retrouver Jane.<p>

Un petit coup à la porte lui fit relever les yeux et elle sécha ses larmes avant d'aller ouvrir. Van Pelt devait passer avec des affaires de rechange en plus. Elle n'avait pas prévu de rester aussi longtemps et elle en avait marre de porter toujours la même chose.

Lorsque la rousse entra dans la chambre, elle remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle posa le sac sur le lit et s'approcha de sa patronne pour la prendre dans ses bras. D'abord surprise, Lisbon se laissa faire et savoura l'étreinte de sa collègue.

"_ Vous allez le revoir patron," lui certifia la jeune femme.

Lisbon acquiesça et elles se mirent au travail. Elles avaient encore des recherches à faire pendant que Rigsby et Co les couvraient au CBI. Ils avaient décidé que chacun leur tout ils viendraient auprès de Lisbon, pendant que les deux autres seraient au bureau. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent prendre un congé, mais pour le moment ce n'était pas possible.  
>Alors les deux femmes s'installèrent autour du bureau, chacune avec un ordinateur et commencèrent leur long travail de recherches, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui puisse les conduire à Sanders.<p>

**- o -**

Brian Murphy était fier de lui, il allait apporter de bonnes nouvelles à son patron. Il avait retrouvé la trace du petit copain de Teresa Lisbon et il était fier de lui. Au moins, il ne se ferait pas frapper par le grand Sanders, cet homme qui faisait peur même aux plus costauds. C'est souriant qu'il frappa à la porte du bureau de son patron et entra lorsqu'on lui donna l'autorisation.

"_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Aboya la voix de Sanders.

Brian rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Il avait peut-être une bonne nouvelle, mais se retrouver seul avec le boss l'intimidait toujours et lui faisait peur.

"_ J'ai retrouvé Patrick Jane," dit-il simplement.

Et il vit un immense sourire illuminer le visage de Jason Sanders. Il sentit la crainte s'emparer de lui l'espace d'un moment. Il valait mieux être du coté de cet homme que contre lui, si on tenait à la vie.

"_ Où est-il?" demanda Sanders, faisant sortir Brian de ses pensées.  
>"_ En Irlande, dans un petit village pas loin de Cork."<br>"_ Parfait, préviens les autres, on part dans une heure."

Brian souffla se soulagement lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce. Il se sentait bien mieux lorsqu'il était loin du boss. Il alla donc prévenir les autres et se dit que le pauvre gars avait du souci à se faire. Si Sanders en avait après lui, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

* * *

><p>N'oubliez pas, au moins <strong>5 commentaires<strong>et vous aurez la suite, c'est un peu de la demande, mais plus encore, je vous supplie de me donner votre avis.


	8. La faiblesse comme une arme

Salut à tous, comme promit, voici la suite de Vendetta. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, quelques petits soucis mais rien de bien grave, si on oubli le fait que j'ai plus de voiture, elle n'a pas résisté au fossé, et que donc maintenant je suis à pieds pour aller travailler, bah ça fait que 3km mais avec la plie c'est pas le top.

Je suis contente de voir que j'ai eu plus de commentaires cette fois, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. N'allez pas croire que je ne demande que ça, je sais que je ne suis as le meilleur écrivain de ce site, mais les commentaires m'aident beaucoup. Je peux ainsi savoir ce que pense les lecteurs, ce qu'ils aiment ou n'aiment pas et ainsi m'améliorer. Alors s'ils y a des choses que vous n'aimez pas, ou ne trouvez pas logique, ou n'importe quoi, surtout n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Donc, un grand merci à **Cœur en Skai**, **Tic-et-Tac**, **LucyFanForever**, **Dawnie**, **Lily Wolf,** **Janeandteresa** et **Solealuna**.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous informe qu'il ne reste que 4 chapitres avant la fin.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>La faiblesse comme une arme<strong>

* * *

><p>Sanders et son équipe étaient dans l'avion personnel du criminel ne direction de Cork en Irlande. Il lui tardait de faire connaissance avec l'homme qui faisait partit de la vie de Teresa, cet homme qu'elle avait éloigné afin de le protéger. Il devait vraiment être important pour elle si elle l'avait envoyé si loin, dans un autre pays et il ne tarderait pas à le savoir.<p>

Il jubilait à l'idée d'enfin rencontrer cet homme, celui qui avait fait échouer son plan de capturer Teresa quelques temps plus tôt. Il allait enfin pouvoir passer sa frustration sur lui, sans trop l'abimer quand même, il devait le garder en vie pour l'utiliser contre la jeune femme. Elle ne résisterait pas à l'envi de venir le sauver, elle le faisait toujours. Mettre sa vie entre parenthèses pour les gens important pour elle était une habitude qu'elle avait développé grâce à lui et à présent il allait lui montrer qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.

Sanders était cruel, il le savait et il aimait ça. Il n'avait pas eu une vie horrible comme il l'avait fait croire à Teresa au début de leur relation, il n'avait pas eu un père violent et alcoolique et une mère dépressive qui avait fini par mourir en le laissant seul avec son père et son petit frère. Non, tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge subtilement élaborait pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Et ça avait fonctionné. Sainte Teresa ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés face à la douleur de ses proches, il fallait toujours qu'elle tente de les aider et cela jouait à présent contre elle.

Sanders sortit son portefeuille et contempla la photo qu'il conservait depuis tant d'années. C'Était une autre époque, c'était une partie de sa vie que personne ne connaissait et qui avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était à présent. C'était son petit frère et lui souriant à pleines dents devant l'objectif. C'était la dernière photo qu'il avait prise avec Joshua, leur dernier moment ensemble avant le drame qui avait bousculé sa vie.

Il se souvenait encore de ce jour, comme si c'était hier.

Joshua courait dans le jardin après son ballon. Il aimait passer ses Samedis après-midi à jouer au foot avec son frère et aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle. Les deux adolescents riaient à en perdre haleine, trop heureux de ces moments ensemble. Leur père était dans la cuisine et les observait tout en préparant le repas du soir. Depuis la maladie de sa femme, c'était lui qui avait prit l'éducation de ses deux garçons en mains et il était fier du résultat. Les adolescents étaient de braves gamins, toujours obéissants, de bons élèves au lycée qui n'avaient jamais reçu de plaintes de la part de leurs professeurs. Vraiment David Sanders avait de quoi être le père le plus fier du monde.

Jason courait lui aussi après le ballon et, lorsque Joshua l'attrapa, il le plaqua au sol par les jambes pour le lui prendre et s'élança dans le jardin pour aller marquer le point, sous le regard attendrit de leur père. Ce dernier les appela et les deux garçons accoururent dans la maison.

.

"_ Jason, pourrais-tu aller au supermarché acheter de quoi faire la sauce tomate s'il te plait, j'ai oublié d'en prendre."

"_ Ok papa," acquiesça le garçon avant de prendre les clés de la maison.

"_ Je peux aller avec lui?" supplia Joshua.

.

Face au regard suppliant de son second fils, David le lui accorda et les deux garçons partir ensemble pour le supermarché. Mais au cours de la route, il se passa une chose horrible qui laissa la petite famille détruite.

Un gang s'était donné rendez-vous un peu plus loin pour discuter dans un lieu neutre et les choses avaient vite virées au drame lorsque les deux groupes avaient sortit leurs armes et qu'une fusillade avait commencé. Les coups de feu fusaient un peu partout et une des balles touche le jeune Joshua, le tuant sur le coup.

Jason se souvenait encore d'avoir tenu son frère dans ses bras jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police, le suppliant de rester en vie, de ne pas l'abandonner, de rester avec lui. Mais il était trop tard.

Après ça, David avait sombré dans la dépression, buvant plus que de raison jusqu'à en mourir, laissant Jason seul face à la douleur de la perte de sa famille. Il avait ensuite lui-même rejoint un gang dans l'espoir d'un jour venger la mort de son frère, et celle indirecte de son père. Et il avait réussis, mais il était devenu cruel à force de fréquenter ces gens et il avait fini par devenir le chef du gang avant de le quitter pour monter sa propre affaire. Et c'est ainsi qu'il avait rencontré Teresa.

L'avion amorça sa descente et se posa dans un petit aéroport privé. Jason sortit le premier, allant directement à la rencontre d'un de ses hommes déjà sur place qui avait fait des recherches pour localiser le mentaliste.

.

"_ Il ne sera pas difficile à avoir," expliqua l'homme, "il a ses petites habitudes et à cette heure-ci il doit se préparer pour aller en ville."

"_ Bien, nous l'aurons en route alors, personne ne pourra rien faire pour lui," jubila Jason.

.

Ils montèrent ensuite dans des voitures et roulèrent jusqu'au village où ils prirent un petit chemin de terre. Ils roulèrent plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver devant une petite maison isolée. Parfait, comme ça personne ne verrait ce qu'il allait se passer. Et les choses se passèrent très vite. Les hommes de Sanders investirent la maison, fouillant, cherchant le moindre indice. Dans la pièce en bas, d'autres hommes ainsi que Sanders s'occupaient de Peter et Sally, les interrogeant par la force. Mais comme le couple n'était pas coopératif, Sanders décida qu'ils n'étaient pas utiles.

Le petit groupe quitta ensuite la maison.

Ils remontèrent tous en voiture à la recherche du mentaliste. Ils roulèrent encore quelques minutes et une silhouette apparut non loin devant eux. Puis une autre plus petite.

Jason scruta les deux silhouettes à mesure qu'il approchait et son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il reconnu la plus petite des deux.

.

"_ C'est pas possible," souffla-t-il.

.

Il venait de la retrouver, elle était là, devant lui, vivante. Teresa allait le regretter, il allait lui montrer qu'on ne pouvait pas se jouer de lui impunément.

Les voitures approchèrent à une allure normale et, une fois à la hauteur de Jane, la porte de la première s'ouvrit et deux paires de bras attrapèrent le mentaliste et la petite fille qui hurla de peur.

**- o -**

Teresa était couchée dans son lit, fatiguée des recherches de la veille et d'avoir pleuré une bonne partit de la nuit. Le manque de Jane était de plus en plus fort, elle avait bien du mal à se passer de lui et cela l'étonnait encore. Elle avait pourtant bien souvent envi de le virer, de ne plus le voir, à cause de tout ce qu'il lui faisait vivre chaque jour. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas possible, il s'était trop bien installé dans sa vie, avait trouvé sa place et elle devait reconnaitre qu'il y était bien. Elle avait apprit à le connaitre au fil des années, à devenir son amie et bien plus.

Elle l'avait éloigné pour son bien, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle aimait cette situation. Elle ne cessait de penser à la nuit qu'elle avait passé dans ses bras, aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, à la douceur de ses mains sur elle, la chaleur de ses bras autours de son corps. Elle était devenue accroc à Patrick Jane comme une droguée à sa dose. Elle avait besoin de lui, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé et elle pria pour retrouver Jason rapidement. Elle avait besoin de Jane avec elle, elle avait besoin de le voir, de le sentir, de le toucher. Il était tout pour elle, comme Sarah.

Elle avait deux raisons de se battre et de continuer, deux raisons de retrouver Jason. Deux personnes qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie.

Au bout de quelques minutes ainsi, Lisbon se releva et alla dans la salle de bain se passer de l'eau sur le visage, chassant par la même occasion les quelques larmes qui étaient restées sur ses joues. Elle en avait assez de pleurer chaque jour, mais son cœur souffrait de la séparation d'avec Jane, des souvenirs qui revenaient de plus en plus souvent alors qu'elle avait mit tant d'années à les enfouir au fond de sa mémoire. Elle avait effectué un travail de titan pour oublier, pour vivre normalement sans ne plus penser à cette époque de sa vie. Et voilà que Jason refaisait surface et venait tout briser. Il ne la laisserait jamais en paix, pas tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas attrapé, pas tant qu'il ne serait pas de retour en prison, pour le reste de sa vie cette fois.

Au cours des derniers jours, Van Pelt avait pu amasser quelques informations et ils savaient à présent comment il avait réussis à quitter la prison. Il avait eu de l'aide grâce à un gardien et avait obtenu certains médicaments qui ralentissent le rythme cardiaque, le faisant ainsi passer pour mort. Il ne lui avait pas été difficile de sortir comme ça et le gardien l'avait aidé une fois dehors, pour finir dans un caniveau, deux balles dans la tête. Il était toujours aussi dangereux de fréquenter cet homme.

Il avait retrouvé ses amis qui n'attendaient que son retour pour recommencer comme avant. Mais avant il avait quelque chose à faire et elle savait quoi. C'est à ce moment-là que les visites et les coups de téléphones avaient commencé. Jason avait voulu lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne serait à l'abri nulle part, qu'il arriverait toujours à la retrouver. Il ne lui avait pas rendu visite directement, préférant lui envoyer ses hommes de mains. Mais après des semaines d'intimidations, il avait décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses et Lisbon regretta de ne pas être partit plus tôt, sachant ce qui l'attendait. Elle avait cru pouvoir se battre contre lui, pouvoir faire face à tout ça, mais elle n'y était pas arrivée. Elle était flic, mais elle était une femme avant tout, elle ne pouvait pas toujours être forte.

Lisbon sortit de la salle de bain et attrapa son portable. Elle avait besoin de parler à Jane, elle avait besoin d'entendre sa voix, elle avait besoin de lui parler. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas l'appeler trop souvent, que la séparation n'en serait que plus difficile, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher ce besoin qui lui serrer le cœur.

Elle appuya sur la touche un et entendit la sonnerie retentir dans le téléphone. Elle attendit encore quelques minutes mais il ne décrochait pas. Il devait être occupé en ce moment alors elle décida de le rappeler plus tard. Il se faisait une vie là-bas, en Irlande et elle était heureuse pour lui. Elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps encore ils en avaient et il valait mieux qu'il se fasse à cette idée, même si ça lui faisait mal au cœur de penser ça.

Lisbon se prépara enfin pour ensuite appeler ses collègues. Ils avaient encore quelques pistes à explorer, des pistes qui pourraient les mener à Jason.

**- o -**

La première chose que Jane vit en ouvrant les yeux fut le noir. Tout autour de lui était noir et froid. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il s'était passé, il se souvenait juste de bras qui lui encerclaient la taille et d'un tissu sur son nez et sa bouche. Il se souvenait aussi des hurlements de Sarah avant se sombrer dans l'inconscience.

.

"_ Sarah," cria-t-il en se redressant vivement, faisant tourner sa tête au passage.

.

Il se laissa retomber contre le mur derrière lui et remarqua qu'il était en métal. Mais où était-il? Il chercha ensuite dans l'obscurité et remarqua une forme non loin de lui, petite, si petite. Ce ne pouvait être qu'elle. Alors il se redressa lentement, évitant les étourdissements et rampa jusqu'à la petite fille. Une fois à sa hauteur, il la retourna et observa son visage, paisiblement endormit. Il souffla de soulagement, il la croyait morte et savait que si ça avait été le cas, il ne s'en serait pas remit, il était bien trop attaché à l'enfant. Et Lisbon non plus ne s'en remettrait pas. Et des larmes affluèrent à ses yeux en pensant à la jeune femme et à ce qu'elle allait vivre lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'ils avaient disparus. Il pensa aussi à Sally et Peter et à leur inquiétude. Il espérait qu'il ne leur était rien arrivé, il priait pour que les hommes qui les avaient enlevés, lui et Sarah, ne soient pas passés par la maison avant.

Le blond prit la petite fille dans ses bras et la serra contre son cœur, se laissant ensuite tomber dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, ce fut pour tomber dans ceux émeraude de Sarah qui le fixait, inquiète, apeurée et triste. Il lui sourit pour la rassurer un peu et la fillette lui entoura le cou de ses petits bras, cachant son visage contre lui. Il l'entoura à son tour et lui susurra des mots réconfortant à l'oreille.

Mais alors que la petite commençait à se détendre dans ses bras, la porte en face d'eux s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaitre un homme au sourire sadique. Jane l'observa un moment et remarqua quelques petits détails chez lui, des détails qui lui firent comprendre qui il était.

L'homme s'approcha de Jane et de Sarah, son sourire toujours bien ancrait sur son visage et fini par s'arrêter à seulement quelques centimètres d'eux.

.

"_ Bonjour Mr Jane, nous nous rencontrons enfin," dit-il.

"_ Et à qui ais-je le déshonneur?" Questionna Jane, masquant sa peur sous un masque de mesquinerie.

"_ Pardonnez mon impolitesse, je me nomme Jason Sanders et je crois que nous avons une amie en commun."

.

Tout devint clair dans la tête de Jane et la peur s'intensifia un peu plus en lui. Il avait en face de lui le pire cauchemar de Teresa et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était prisonnier, lui et la petite Sarah, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux, mais il savait que rien de bon ne pourrait sortit de tout ça.

Il savait à présent pourquoi ils étaient là, il savait qu'ils serraient l'appât pour Lisbon.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	9. Révélations et conditions

Bien le bonjour à vous en ce Dimanche matin. Comme promis, je vous poste le chapitre 9 de ma fic, qui annonce la fin dans pas longtemps, mais pour vous rassurer, sachez que j'écris une autre fic en ce moment, plus sombre encore que celle-ci du nom de _**The Madness of the Love**_. Je la poserais lorsque j'aurais fini celle-ci, sûrement la semaine prochaine.

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me laisse des commentaires, c'est encourageant et ça aide à progresser.

Alors merci à **Tic-et-Tac**, **janeandteresa62**, **dawnie**, **Cœur de Skai**, **LouiseMentalist** et **Solealuna**.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Révélations et conditions<strong>

* * *

><p>Deux jours, cela faisait deux jours que Lisbon n'arrivait pas à joindre ni Jane, ni Sally, ni Peter. Elle avait tout essayé mais elle n'obtenait jamais aucunes réponses. La peur commandait à monter en elle depuis le premier appel sans réponse. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme s'il était arrivé quelque chose à ses amis, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle savait que Peter travaillait beaucoup et qu'il n'était pas facilement joignable, mais Sally répondait toujours à son téléphone, ainsi que Jane depuis qu'il était en Irlande. Alors il n'y avait qu'une possibilité pour qu'il ne réponde pas, il était en danger.<p>

La jeune femme raccrocha et composa un autre numéro puis elle attendit impatiemment que son interlocuteur décroche. Enfin elle entendit une voix et cessa de tourner en rond.

"_ Cho."

"_ Cho, il y a un problème avec Jane," dit-elle d'une voix affolée, "il ne répond pas à mes appels, ni mes amis, il devait s'être passé quelque chose."

"_ Calmez-vous boss," tenta Cho, mais il savait bien que ça ne servait à rien.

"_ Que je me calme? Jane ne répond pas, Sally non plus et vous voulez que je me calme?"

"_ J'arrive tout de suite boss, mais essayez de garder votre calme."

Cho raccrocha et Lisbon se laissa tomber sur le lit, le téléphone dans les mains. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Jane, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Et si Jason avait réussis à le localiser? Et s'il était partit jusqu'en Irlande pour le retrouver?

Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir laissé seul alors qu'il était en danger, elle ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir en sachant qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose par sa faute.

Les minutes passèrent et Lisbon était de plus en plus inquiète. Elle voulait qu'il aille bien, qu'il réponde au téléphone, qu'il s'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt par une de ses excuses bidon, au moins elle serait rassurée.

Lisbon laissa son regard se perdre dans la chambre et tomber sur un cadre contenant une photo, celle de son consultant qu'elle avait prise un soir au bureau, sans qu'il ne le sache. Elle savait qu'il avait du faire la même chose et elle avait voulu garder un souvenir de lui, au cas où il déciderait de quitter le CBI pour partir à la chasse de John Le Rouge. Elle savait qu'il ne cesserait jamais de le poursuivre, c'était le but de sa vie depuis la mort de sa famille. Et même si elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il veuille se venger, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle voulait elle-même se venger de Sanders, de ce qu'il lui avait fait au cours de sa vie, de l'enfer qu'il lui avait fait vivre, à elle et à sa famille.

Finalement, elle entendit des coups frappés à la porte et elle se leva pour aller ouvrir à ses trois collègues qui venaient d'arriver. Aussitôt, Grace lui entoura les épaules de ses bras et Lisbon se laissa aller contre la jeune femme, savourant l'étreinte qui se voulait rassurante.

"_ Ça va aller Lisbon, on va le retrouver," la rassura Grace.

"_ Oui," souffla Lisbon.

Cho prit le téléphone de Lisbon et tenta lui aussi de joindre Jane, sans aucun résultat. Il essaya plusieurs fois, mais jamais aucune réponse et il pouvait voir Lisbon se ronger les ongles d'anxiété. Il savait qu'elle était vraiment inquiète pour Jane, il savait qu'elle tenait beaucoup à lui, plus qu'elle n'oserait jamais le dire. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour elle était de retrouver Jane, car pour lui aussi il s'était passé quelque chose, il se doutait bien que Jane ne resterait jamais silencieux aux appels de la jeune femme, lui aussi tenait à elle. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi ils ne se parlaient pas, il savait que ses deux amis avaient bien trop souffert dans leur vie pour prendre un nouveau risque. Mais aujourd'hui, Jane était en danger, Lisbon était anxieuse et lui ne voulait plus la voir ainsi, si triste, si seule, si perdue. Lisbon était sa meilleure amie, il ne resterait pas sans rien faire pendant qu'elle souffrait.

Rigsby s'était mis sur l'ordinateur à la place de Van Pelt qui tenait encore de calmer leur patronne. Il n'était pas le plus doué en informatique, mais il s'y connaissait un peu et il savait qu'il pouvait être utile. Il commença à chercher dans les dossiers qu'ils avaient trouvé sur Sanders, ceux sur ses anciens complices. Peut-être que ça leur viendrait en aide, il ne savait pas vraiment. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il devait absolument trouver quelque chose, un petit indice qui les aiderait à localiser Sanders, et Jane par la même occasion. Car pour lui il n'y avait aucun doute, Jane se trouvait avec Sanders, quelque part, même s'il ne savait pas encore où.

Le petit groupe passa des heures à chercher, fouillant dans le passé du criminel, priant pour trouver quelque chose, mais rien, il était bien trop malin. Il n'avait laissé aucune piste qui pourrait conduire les agents à le localiser, rien qui puisse les orienter.

Alors que tout le monde était concentré sur les diverses recherches, le téléphone de Lisbon sonna, faisant sursauter tout le monde. La jeune femme le prit dans les mains, tremblante alors qu'aucun nom n'apparaissait sur l'écran. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rigsby et ce dernier lui fit un signe de la tête. Ensuite, elle prit une profonde inspiration et décrocha.

"_ Lisbon," répondit-elle.

"_ Teresa ma belle," entendit-elle, "ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ta voix."

"_ Jason, que veux-tu?"

"_ Mais tu sais très bien ce que je veux Teresa, toi. Ça fait si longtemps que je n'était pas certain que tu te souvienne de moi."

Lisbon ferma les yeux et tenta de chasser de son esprit les images de Jason, les souvenirs de sa vie d'avant, celle avec cet homme qui lui avait fait vivre un enfer.

"_ Tu es toujours là Teresa?" interrogea Sanders.

"_ Je suis là Jason, dis moi ce que tu veux."

"_ J'ai avec moi deux personnes qui meurent de peur, deux personnes que tu semble beaucoup aimer."

Le cœur de Lisbon s'accéléra en même temps que ses yeux s'ouvrirent de peur. Alors il avait Jane, plus aucun doute. Mais Lisbon eu soudain bien plus peur. Jason avait dit deux personnes et elle savait exactement qui était cette deuxième personne.

"_ Alors Teresa, tu sais de qui il s'agit?"

"_ Où êtes-vous? Que lui as-tu fait?"

"_ Rien pour le moment, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder si tu ne fait pas ce que je dis."

"_ Dis moi exactement ce que je dois faire Jason, mais s'il te plait, ne leur fait rien de mal."

Lisbon tourna les yeux alors que Cho lui faisait un signe de tête négatif. Il savait ce que voulait Jason, il savait que Lisbon ferait tout ce que ce tordu lui demanderait. Il ne devait pas la laisser faire, il ne devait pas la laisser faire. Elle allait se mettre en danger si elle continuait dans ce sens et il ne pourrait pas lui venir en aide.

Mais Lisbon ne voulait pas l'écouter, il ne la laisserait pas faire, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester ici en sachant que Jane et Sarah, car il s'agissait bien de Sarah, étaient en danger.

"_ Dis moi ce que je dois faire Jason, mais ne les touche pas."

"_ Je vois que tu deviens enfin raisonnable."

"_ Je le ferais, mais laisse moi leur parler."

La voix de Lisbon était suppliante et jamais ses collègues ne l'avaient vu dans cet état. La jeune femme n'avait plus rien à voir avec leur patronne, elle n'était plus à cet instant cette femme forte qu'ils côtoyaient tout les jours, elle était à présent cette femme faible qu'elle avait été des années plus tôt.

"_ S'il te plait Jason, laisse moi parler à Jane."

Lisbon avait à présent en larme, tenant le téléphone d'une main et serrant la main de Van Pelt de l'autre. Elle avait besoin de soutien et la rousse était là pour elle.

"_ Très bien, mais tu n'as que deux minutes."

Lisbon renifla et laissa un sourire naitre sur son visage. Elle savait qu'elle donnait une mauvaise image d'elle devant ses collègues, elle savait qu'elle se montrait faible devant eux, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agir ainsi.

"_ Teresa?" Demanda la voix de Jane dans le téléphone.

"_ Patrick," souffla Lisbon, "tu vas bien?"

"_ Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas."

"_ Il… il t'a fait du mal?"

"_ Non, rien du tout."

Mais Lisbon savait bien qu'il lui mentait, elle pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il essayait de la détendre, de la soulager. Il avait souffert mais ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui.

"_ Patrick, je vais vous sortir de là, je te le promets, je vais tout faire pour vous sortir de là."

"_ Teresa, ne fais rien qui pourrait te mettre en danger, je t'en pris, ne viens pas."

"_ Mais si je ne viens pas alors il s'en prendra à vous et je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver."

"_ Teresa…."

"_ Non Patrick, je ne laisserais rien vous arriver si je peux l'empêcher."

Dans la chambre, Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt écoutaient leur patronne tenter de rassurer leur ami, ils entendaient la voix suppliante de Jane et ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Le seul moyen de sortir Jane et la petit Sarah de là était qu'elle se rende et ils le savaient bien. Mais ils ne voulaient pas perdre la jeune femme aussi, pas comme ils risquaient de perdre Jane.

"_ Teresa, je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas que tu risque ta vie pour moi."

"_ Et tu pense à Sarah? Tu pense à ce qu'elle doit ressentir en ce moment? J'ai déjà faillit la perdre une fois, je ne veux pas la perdre encore une fois. Je ne veux pas me réveiller un jour et me rendre compte que je n'ai rien fait pour la sauver de cet homme. Tu peux comprendre ça Patrick, tu peux comprendre que je ne laisserais rien lui arriver, ni à toi."

Les mots firent leur chemin dans les têtes des trois agents, ainsi que chez Jane. Et là, tous comprirent ce que Lisbon voulait dire.

"_ Teresa, tu veux dire que…"

"_ Sarah est… ma fille. Je ne laisserais rien arriver à ma fille si je peux la sauver. Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver si je peux l'empêcher. Je ne veux pas vivre dans le regret toute ma vie. Si donner ma vie peux vous sauver, alors je le ferais."

"_ Teresa…"

Mais sa voix se brisa avant qu'il ne puisse parler. Il avait envi de lui dire, maintenant car il doutait d'en avoir jamais encore l'occasion. Lisbon savait exactement ce qu'il voulait lui dire, elle attendait ces mots depuis si longtemps, mais encore une fois, elle ne voulait pas les entendre, pas maintenant, pas comme ça, pas à travers ce téléphone alors que Jason pouvait les entendre.

"_ Ne dis rien maintenant Patrick, tu me le diras quand on se verra."

"_ Je ne veux pas te perdre Teresa, pas comme… pas comme j'ai perdu ma famille. Tu es ma famille maintenant."

"_ Tu es aussi la mienne et je ne te demande qu'une chose, reste en vie, prends soin de Sarah et reste en vie, j'arrive bientôt."

"_ C'est fini," hurla la voix de Sanders en arrachant le téléphone des mains de Jane. "Maintenant Teresa tu vas faire ce que je te dirais de faire et tout se passera bien pour ta petite famille."

"_ Tout ce que tu voudras Jason, mais ne leur fait pas de mal."

"_ Si tu m'obéis il ne leur arrivera rien. Je veux que tu viennes là où on s'est rencontré, seule sinon tu peux leur dire adieu."

"_ Je serais là, dis moi quand."

"_ Demain, à 9h."

Puis il raccrocha et Lisbon laissa tomber le téléphone sur ses genoux. Elle savait que ses collègues ne la laisseraient pas faire, elle savait qu'ils feraient tout pour la retenir, mais elle le devait. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire tandis que Jane et Sarah se faisaient sûrement torturer pour ce qu'elle avait fait des années plus tôt. C'était de sa faute si sa fille et Jane étaient en danger et c'était à elle de les sortir de là. Elle était la seule à pouvoir les sauver.

"_ Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça boss," lui dit Van Pelt.

"_ Je ne peux pas rester ici et attendre qu'on les retrouve, je dois le faire."

"_ Mais vous risquez de ne pas vous en sortir," rajouta Rigsby.

"_ Peut-être, mais c'est son devoir envers sa famille."

Tous se tournèrent vers Cho qui se tenait toujours près de la porte de la chambre. Van Pelt avait les larmes aux yeux, elle ne voulait pas perdre sa patronne et amie et ne comprenait pas Cho aille dans le même sens qu'elle.

Rigsby ne savait pas quoi dire, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas trente six solutions, il savait que Lisbon n'avait pas d'autres choix. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était d'accord avec eux. Il savait que Lisbon devrait le faire et il savait aussi qu'il serait là, avec elle, quoi qu'il arrive.

Co avait raison, Lisbon devait le faire, elle devait se rendre au rendez-vous mais il ne la laisserait pas y aller seule. Sanders avait posé ses conditions, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait lui aussi lui obéir. Lisbon irait au rendez-vous et son équipe serait là, cachée dans l'ombre, veillant à ce que tout se passe bien.

"_ Je sais que c'est dangereux, mais Lisbon doit le faire pour sauver sa fille et Jane," dit-il.

"_ Même si elle risque de mourir?" S'énerva presque Rigsby. "Je sais qu'elle doit le faire, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord. Je ne veux pas que vous risquiez votre vie boss."

"_ Je ne veux pas mourir, mais je ne veux pas que Jane ne meurt, ni Sarah."

"_ Dans ce cas, nous serons là boss et on fera tout pour les sortir de là, ainsi que vous," assura Grace.

"_ Merci," souffla Lisbon, reconnaissante de l'aide de ses amis.

Ils se préparent donc à la rencontre qui aurait lieu le lendemain, cherchant tout ce qui pourrait les aider. Lisbon connaissait bien le lieu où elle devait rencontrer Sanders, elle s'y était cachée des années plus tôt alors qu'elle cherchait un endroit calme pour réfléchir. Ce lieu avait été un refuge, un endroit où elle s'était sentit bien, un endroit où elle avait été au calme alors que sa vie était un enfer. Et puis sa vie était devenue bien pire après sa rencontre avec Jason. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier cet instant de faiblesse qui avait par la suite engendré tout ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui.

Dans quelques heures, Lisbon allait mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver la vie de sa fille et celle de Jane. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de ne jamais en sortir vivante, mais elle aurait au moins fait quelque chose de bien, elle aurait débarrassé le monde d'un homme horrible.

Lorsque ses collègues partirent ce soir-là, la jeune femme se retrouva seule et se laissa aller aux larmes. Elle redoutait la rencontre avec Jason, mais elle redoutait encore plus ce qui pourrait arriver aux personnes qu'elle aimait si elle ne faisait rien. Il était de sa responsabilité de les sortir de cet enfer et qu'importe ce qui lui arriverait.

"_ Je vais vous sortir de là, je vous le promets," souffla Lisbon, en regardant une photo de Patrick et Sarah, prise par Sally quelques jours plus tôt. "Je vous aime."

Puis elle s'endormit, serrant contre son cœur cette seule et unique photo des deux amours de sa vie.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	10. Jalousie maladive

Et voici enfin la suite les amis, plus que deux chapitres après celui-ci et la fic sera fini. Mais pas de souci, il me reste encore la traduction de _**United**_ à poster, et là ça risque d'être long, ainsi qu'une nouvelle fic que j'écris en ce moment.

Merci encore à **Janeandteresa**, **Solealuna**, **Cœur en skai**, **Dawnie** et **Tic-et-Tac** pour les commentaires, comme toujours je suis ravie que ma fic vous plaise.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Jalousie maladive<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane se tenait toujours droit devant Sarah, empêchant les hommes de mains de Sanders de l'approcher. Plusieurs fois déjà les hommes avaient tenté de faire du mal à la fillette, malgré l'interdiction de leur chef de l'approcher. Mais ils étaient des criminels avant tout et la seule chose qu'ils voulaient à cet instant était de prendre soin de la fillette à leur façon, chose que Jane ne laisserait jamais arriver.<p>

Alors il se tenait là, les poings serrés, faisant face à ces deux brutes armés. Il ne faisait pas le poids et il le savait, mais il avait promit à Lisbon de prendre soin de sa fille et il allait le faire. Il l'aurait fait de toute façon, même sans promesse, il ne supportait pas qu'on puisse faire du mal à un enfant.

Le mentaliste entendait les sanglots de la fillette derrière lui et il n'était lui-même pas loin des larmes. Sa conversation avec Teresa l'avait tout retourné et il avait eu envi de pleurer.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière les deux hommes et un autre approcha du groupe, faisant frissonner le consultant de peur mais sans jamais relâcher sa garde. L'homme se rapprocha des deux autres, leur glissa quelque chose à l'oreille et finalement ils s'éloignèrent, quittant la pièce.

Jane ne relâcha pas sa garde pour autant et attendit de savoir ce que voulait le nouvel arrivant.

"_ Mr Sanders veut vous voir Mr Jane," dit-il à Jane.

"_ Je ne laisse pas Sarah toute seule," se butta le mentaliste.

"_ Oh mais ne vous en faites pas, il veut vous voir tout les deux," l'informa-t-il.

Jane se détendit un peu et il sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne. Il baissa la tête pour voir Sarah se coller contre lui, l'entourant de ses petits bras tremblant. Son cœur se serra de la voir ainsi, elle si jeune, si petite, si fragile. Elle avait besoin d'être protégée, elle n'avait rien à faire là, même si elle était la fille de Lisbon, même si Sanders en avait après la jeune femme. Sarah n'y était pour rien et rien ne justifiait qu'on s'en prenne à elle.

Le mentaliste se pencha vers la fillette et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui et elle lui entoura la nuque de ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Elle avait confiance en lui, elle comptait sur lui pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, et Lisbon aussi. Il se jura qu'il la protégerait, au péril de sa vie s'il le fallait. Elle lui rappelait tellement sa fille, sauf qu'elle était brune et non pas blonde. Mais elle était aussi gentille que Charlotte, aussi douce qu'elle, aussi sage. C'était un petit ange.

Jane suivit l'homme dans le couloir, tenant toujours Sarah contre lui. Il faisait sombre, froid et humide. Il avait l'impression de se rendre auprès de la mort, et c'était presque ça en réalité. Sanders était la mort en personne et il allait la causer à Lisbon, il n'y avait pas de doute la dessus. Il fallait que Jane trouve un moyen de sortir de là avant que la jeune femme n'arrive.

Le groupe arriva devant une porte que l'homme ouvrit avant de s'en écarter pour que Jane entre avec la petite. Le mentaliste fit un pas dans la pièce et Sarah se serra un peu plus contre lui lorsque Sanders apparut devant eux. Elle tremblait dans ses bras, de peur et de froid. Jane l'enveloppa dans sa veste sans la lâcher et s'arrêta, attendant de savoir ce que leur voulait l'homme.

"_ Alors Patrick, comme ça vous et Teresa êtes ensemble?" demanda Sanders.

"_ Non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, mais ça ne vous regarde pas."

"_ Oh que si ça me regarde, Teresa est à moi et à personne d'autre," s'énerva Sanders.

"_ Teresa n'appartient à personne, ce n'est pas un objet mais une personne."

"_ Elle m'a volé quelque chose et je l'ai enfin retrouvé, mais elle va devoir payer pour ça."

Jane écoutait l'homme parler et il comprit enfin quelque chose qui crevait pourtant les yeux. Sanders était le père de Sarah et Teresa l'avait caché pour la protéger. Elle s'était séparée de sa fille pour la mettre en sécurité, elle avait falsifié le certificat de naissance de la petite pour qu'elle ne soit pas retrouvée. Mais malgré out ses efforts, Sanders avait quand même réussit. Il ne tenait qu'à lui à présent de faire en sorte qu'il n'arrive rien à l'enfant, ni à Lisbon.

"_ Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous," reprit Sanders. "Ça crève les yeux, vous l'aimez et elle aussi."

"_ Et alors? Vous allez me tuer?"

"_ Non, pas pour le moment, mais si Teresa ne fait pas exactement ce que je lui ais demandé, ça pourrait bien arriver."

Sanders se rapprocha de Jane et ce dernier recula jusqu'à se retrouver contre le mur. Le criminel ne s'arrêta que lorsque Jane ne pu plus reculer et il avança une main qu'il tenta de poser sur la joue de Sarah, mais la fillette le repoussa et Jane s'écarta de l'homme. Ce simple geste énerva Sanders qui attrapa Sarah par le bras, l'arrachant aux bras de Jane. Le blond tenta de l'en empêcher mais se retrouva avec une arme sur la tempe sans même savoir d'où elle arrivait.

"_ Patrick," hurla la petite alors que Sanders l'emmenait hors de la pièce.

"_ Sarah," hurla Jane en retour, tentant de se dégager de l'emprise de l'homme de main de Sanders.

L'homme plaqua le mentaliste au sol et lui donna un coup dans le ventre, l'obligeant à ne plus bouger. Jane serra les dents en se demandant pourquoi tant de brutalité alors qu'il n'avait rien fait? Il avait promit à Lisbon de faire attention, de ne pas se faire tuer, de veiller sur Sarah et il se retrouvait à présent dans l'incapacité de tenir sa promesse, la seule qu'il aurait eu envi de tenir. Lisbon allait lui en vouloir à mort si jamais il arrivait quoi que ce soit à sa fille et lui ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il tenait beaucoup à cette enfant, elle était la fille de Lisbon et il serait prêt à tout pour la sortir de là et la ramener à sa mère.

L'homme s'acharna sur Jane pendant encore quelques minutes avant de le ramener dans sa cellule. Le consultant se laissa faire, incapable du moindre mouvement tant il avait mal partout. Il se laissa jeter au sol violement et serra les dents pour étouffer un gémissement, il ne leur donnerait pas la satisfaction de l'entendre souffrir. Puis la porte se referma et il se retrouva seul dans le noir, priant pour Sarah aille bien, pour que personne ne lui ait fait du mal.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, la porte se rouvrit et un petit corps vint se jeter sur lui en le serrant fort. Il grimaça mais ne dit rien, savourant juste la présence de la petite fille contre lui. La porte se referma derrière elle et Jane se redressa lentement pour faire face à la fillette. Sarah lui souriait entre ses larmes et il lui passa une main sur la joue pour la réconforter.

"_ Ça va Patrick?" S'enquit-elle.

"_ Mieux depuis que tu es là," sourit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

"_ Je suis désolée pour ce que le vilain monsieur t'a fait Patrick, j'ai pas réussis à te protéger."

"_ Ce n'est pas à toi de me protéger mais à moi, c'est moi l'adulte ici, toi tu n'es qu'une enfant."

"_ Mais j'ai promis à tante Teresa que je prendrais soin de toi quand elle a dit que tu venais habiter avec nous."

"_ Et tu l'as fait à merveille, tu as été gentille avec moi, tu m'as redonné le sourire alors que je n'allais pas bien."

"_ Peut-être, mais le monsieur t'as fait du mal et j'ai rien fait."

Sarah se mit une fois de plus à pleurer en se serrant dans les bras de Jane. Le pauvre ne savait plus quoi faire pour la réconforter, il ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans tout ça, qu'elle n'avait que dix ans et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se mettre entre deux adultes. Mais elle était comme sa mère, elle voulait pouvoir sauver les gens, elle voulait prendre soin des autres, surtout de ceux qu'elle aimait. Ce qui faisait que Jane aimait encore plus la petite, elle lui rappelait tellement Teresa.

La petite fini par s'endormir dans ses bras et il s'installa aussi confortablement que possible sur le sol, enveloppant la fillette dans sa veste, car ils n'avaient rien pour se couvrir et que l'endroit était froid en journée mais encore plus glaciale durant la nuit.

L'heure à sa montre lui rappela que dans peu de temps il allait revoir Lisbon, elle allait mettre une fois de plus sa vie en danger pour lui, mais aussi pour sa fille. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire, il ne pouvait pas la laisser donner sa vie pour eux. Elle avait quelqu'un qui comptait sur elle. Lui n'avait rien, enfin il n'avait plus de famille. Il n'avait que ses collègues, Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt, ainsi que Lisbon. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Si jamais il mourrait, ils seraient triste mais finiraient par l'oublier. Si jamais Lisbon mourrait, alors il ne s'en remettrait jamais, ni Sarah. La fillette ne savait pas encore qu'elle était sa mère, il n'avait pas osé le lui dire, il préférait que ce soit Lisbon qui le fasse. Si jamais elle mourrait, elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de lui dire la vérité. Cette famille méritait d'être heureuse après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Alors qu'il allait s'endormir, une petite voix se fit entendre dans le silence de la cellule, le faisant un peu sursauter.

"_ Patrick?" Appela la petite voix de Sarah.

"_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce?"

"_ Me monsieur m'a dit quelque chose tout à l'heure mais je sais pas si c'est vrai."

"_ Il t'a dit quoi?"

"_ Il m'a dit que tante Teresa m'avait menti, qu'elle est pas ma tante mais ma… ma maman. Mais c'est pas vrai hein? Elle me mentirait pas à moi?"

Jane ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, devait-il mentir à cette petite pour protéger le mensonge de Lisbon, ou alors devait-il lui dire la vérité au risque de briser ce petit cœur? Il était partagé, il ne voulait pas mentir, pas à elle. Alors il prit une profonde inspiration avant de lui répondre.

"_ Ma chérie, il faut que tu sache que ta tante Lisbon t'aime de tout son cœur."

"_ Je le sais ça, moi aussi je l'aime."

"_ Je vais te dire quelque chose qui risque de te faire mal, mais sache que c'était pour ton bien, pour te protéger, ok?"

"_ Alors le monsieur à raison, tante Teresa c'est ma mère?"

"_ Oui mon ange, Teresa est ta maman."

Le silence retomba dans la pièce et Jane espéra que Sarah n'en voudrait pas à Lisbon pour son mensonge et surtout que Lisbon ne lui en voudrait pas de lui avoir dit la vérité.

Sarah se redressa et fit face au mentaliste. Elle ressemblait tellement à Lisbon à cet instant, les mains sur les hanches, ce regard si droit et perçant.

"_ Alors elle m'a toujours mentit?"

"_ Elle ne t'a pas mentit quand elle disait qu'elle t'aimait."

"_ Mais c'est elle ma mère et elle me l'a jamais dit, pourquoi? J'ai été méchante pour qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi?"

"_ Bien sure que non, ma chérie. Si elle ne t'a rien dit, si elle t'a envoyé chez des amis, c'était pour te protéger."

"_ Du méchant monsieur qui t'a fait du mal? C'est pour ça qu'elle a mentit?"

"_ Oui c'est pour ça."

"_ Quand on rentrera à la maison, je pourrais aller vivre avec elle? C'est ma maman et je… je voudrais vivre avec ma maman."

"_ Je suis sure qu'elle en sera heureuse."

Sarah se réinstalla dans les bras de Jane et se serra contre lui, heureuse. Lui aussi était heureux, il avait rendu le sourire à la fillette qui jusqu'alors était terrorisée. Mais Sarah se redressa une nouvelle fois.

"_ Quand j'irais vivre avec maman, tu viendras vivre avec nous?"

La question laissa Jane au dépourvu. Que répondre à ça? Bien sure qu'il voulait vivre avec Lisbon, qu'il voulait pouvoir se réveiller tout les matins en la serrant dans ses bras, qu'il voulait pouvoir l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour, la rendre heureuse. Mais il ne savait pas comment les choses allaient se passer le lendemain matin, il ne savait pas s'il sortirait de là en vie. Sanders en avait après lui, il était jaloux de ce que le mentaliste représentait pour Lisbon, chose que lui n'était plus depuis bien longtemps. Jane doutait que ce monstre le laisse s'en sortir vivant. Mais il ne pouvait pas répondre ça à Sarah, même si c'était lui mentir, il ne pouvait pas lui faire peur.

"_ Si ta maman veut bien de moi, alors je serais heureux de vivre avec vous."

"_ Je suis sure qu'elle dira oui, elle t'aime beaucoup."

"_ Et je l'aime aussi."

"_ Ça je le savais."

Finalement, Sarah se recoucha et fini par s'endormir, Jane ne tarda pas à la suivre. Mais ils furent réveillés peu de temps plus tard par la porte de la cellule qui s'ouvrit et Sanders qui s'approcha d'eux. Sarah se recroquevilla instinctivement contre Jane qui l'entoura de ses bras pour la protéger.

L'homme de main de Sanders se rapprocha d'eux et empoigna la petite avec force et celle-ci se mit à hurler et à se débattre. L'homme lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et miraculeusement, Sarah se calma et envoya un petit sourire à Jane. Il ne comprit pas vraiment mais n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir qu'un violent coup de pieds lui atterrit dans le visage, puis un autre dans le ventre, et encore un autre et encore un autre. Sanders ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il en eu assez, environ dix minutes plus tard et laissa Jane presque 'inconscient au sol, seul.

La porte de la cellule se rouvrit plus tard et l'homme qui avait emmené Sarah s'approcha du mentaliste. Jane tenta de se reculer contre le mur le plus possible, n'essayant même plus de cacher sa peur, mais c'était peine perdue. L'homme se pencha au dessus de lui et murmura quelques mots à son oreille, comme avec Sarah plus tôt.

"_ Sarah est en sécurité, elle ne risque rien pour le moment."

"_ Qui êtes vous?" demanda faiblement Jane.

"_ Mark Mills, un ami de Teresa," lui répondit-il. "Je ne peux hélas pas faire grand-chose pour vous aider, mais je ferais mon possible pour vous sortir de là lorsque Teresa arrivera."

"_ Emmenez Sarah loin d'ici et empêchez Teresa de venir."

"_ Je ne pourrais jamais l'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'elle veut faire."

"_ Ma vie ne mérite pas d'être sauvée, mais la sienne oui, ainsi que celle de sa fille."

"_ Elle me tuera si je vous laisse mourir, elle vous aime trop."

"_ Comment savez-vous tout ça?"

Mark se recula un peu, jeta un œil au dessus de son épaule pour s'assurer que personne ne l'écoutait puis se tourna de nouveau vers Jane.

"_ Ce que je vais vos dire doit rester entre nous c'est comprit?"

"_ Parfaitement."

"_ Bon, je suis… un flic infiltré. J'ai été envoyé ici pour piger Sanders."

"_ Alors pourquoi avoir laissé tout ça arriver? Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait arrêter Sanders avant qu'il ne fasse autant de mal?"

"_ Je ne pouvais pas, il faut que vous sachiez qu'il n'y a pas que Sanders, il y a une autre personne qui en veut à Teresa et que cet homme sera là demain pour l'échange. Nous devons attendre qu'il arrive avant d'agir."

"_ Il n'arrivera rien à Teresa au moins? Vous allez la protéger n'est-ce pas? Ainsi que Sarah?"

"_ Je ne laisserais rien arriver à Teresa ni à sa fille, et ni à vous. Je tiens à Teresa, elle est comme ma sœur, j'ai toujours tout fait pour la protéger, pour l'aider."

"_ Mais vous ne l'avez pas protégé de Sanders."

"_ Malheureusement non, mais cette fois je ne reproduirais pas les erreurs du passé."

Mark donna à boire à Jane, il l'aida un peu à nettoyer ses plaies puis le laissa. Il ne devait pas être vu seul avec lui, personne ne devait savoir qui il était sinon les choses vireraient au cauchemar pour tout le monde. Il le laissa donc seul pour la nuit en lui promettant qu'il prendrait soin de Sarah.

Jane se laissa envahir par le sommeil avec l'espoir que tout se passerait bien, que bientôt il reverrait Lisbon, Sarah et ses amis. Bientôt tout serait fini.

**- o -**

Lisbon se réveilla au petit matin avec un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose allait arriver, quelque chose de terrible et elle ne savait pas encore quoi mais ça avait un rapport avec le rendez-vous de ce matin. Elle avait peur que ça se passe mal, elle avait peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Jane ou à Sarah, peut-être même les deux.

La jeune femme se leva, se prépara rapidement, bu vite fait un café et attendit l'arrivée de ses collègues. Ils avaient encore des choses à mettre en place avant de partir et Lisbon voulait que tout se passe bien, que tout soit prêt.

Un coup à la porte lui indiqua que les trois agents étaient là alors elle alla leur ouvrir et les salua d'un sourire forcé. Ils en firent de même, leur instinct de flics leur disant que tout ne se passerait peut-être pas aussi bien qu'ils le voulaient. Tout ne se passait pas toujours bien mais cette fois était différente des autres, les vies de Jane et de Sarah étaient en jeu. Lisbon ne s'en remettrait jamais si elle devait perdre l'un d'eux et son équipe le savait.

Van Pelt se rapprocha d'elle, la mine grave et Lisbon s'inquiéta immédiatement.

"_ Patron, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer," lui dit-elle.

"_ Que se passe-t-il?" demanda Lisbon.

"_ Nous avons appelé les autorités irlandaises pour qu'ils se renseignent sur vos amis. On se demandait comment Jane et Sarah avaient été enlevé sans que vos amis ne s'en rendent compte."

"_ Sally et Peter n'ont rien à voir avec les enlèvements."

"_ Non, ils n'y sont pour rien mais…ils sont morts, je suis désolé," annonça sombrement Rigsby.

"_ Non," souffla Lisbon en versant des larmes. "C'est pas possible."

La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit et pleura dans les bras de Van Pelt tandis que les deux autres ne savaient pas quoi faire. Depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé Lisbon ils l'avaient vu pleurer bien plus que depuis qu'ils travaillaient avec elle et cela leur faisait du mal de la voir comme ça.

"_ On va le retrouver boss et il payera pour ce qu'il a fait," lui assura Cho.

Lisbon acquiesça, sécha ses larmes et fini de se préparer. Après une dernière mise en place des micros et autres objets de surveillance, tout le monde quitta le motel pour le lieu du rendez-vous. De retourner là-bas ne plaisait pas trop à Lisbon, cela lui rappelait qu'elle avait une fois de trop dans sa vie était faible, qu'elle avait causé du tort à beaucoup de gens sans même le savoir. Elle ne pourrait jamais réparer ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle pourrait toujours empêcher d'autres mauvaises choses d'arriver.

Elle monta dans sa voiture, sachant parfaitement que les autres n'étaient pas loin, qu'ils veillaient sur elle, comme chaque équipe se devait de le faire lorsqu'un des leurs était en danger. Elle avait confiance en eux, elle leur confierait sa vie si hésitations et en ce moment sa vie, celle de sa fille et celle de Jane étaient entre leurs mains. Elle leur avait recommandé de veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à la fillette, ni à Jane. Ils avaient acquiescés, mais se doutaient bien qu'elle risquait de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Habituellement, Lisbon suivait toujours les règles, faisait toujours attention. Mais en ce moment elle n'était plus celle qu'elle avait été des jours plus tôt, elle n'était plus l'agent du CBI à forte tête. En ce moment elle était une femme et une mère apeurée de perdre sa famille, tout simplement et ça personne ne pourrait le lui reprocher.

Plus elle se rapprochait du rendez-vous et plus la peur montait en elle. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas vivre comme tout le monde? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle tombe amoureuse de l'homme le plus dangereux qu'elle ait rencontré dans sa vie? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle ait un enfant de lui? Et pourquoi avait-il fallut que Jane se mêle de tout ça? Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de ce qui le regardait lui?

Elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir rencontré, elle ne le pourrait jamais. Il avait été là pour elle lorsqu'elle en avait besoin, il l'avait soutenu quand elle était triste. Cet homme était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis longtemps, depuis Sarah. Elle avait toujours tout fait pour ne pas succomber au charme de son consultant, tout fait pour ne pas tomber amoureuse. Mais il s'était accroché à elle, il avait fait de sa vie un enfer chaque jour, mais il savait aussi toujours se faire pardonner. Il avait toujours un mot pour lui redonner le sourire, toujours un geste réconfortant quand elle allait mal.

Jane avait beaucoup souffert au court de sa vie, tout comme elle. Il avait perdu sa famille et elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour il se sentirait assez bien pour reprendre sa vie en main et décider d'avancer. Elle en était heureuse pour lui mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait avec elle. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas cherché ailleurs, avec une autre femme sans problèmes comme elle? Mais non, il semblait ne vouloir personne d'autre et elle devait bien admettre qu'il en était de même pour elle.

La nuit qu'elle avait passé dans ses bras avait été merveilleuse même s'ils n'avaient fait que dormir. Elle avait été heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps, vraiment heureuse. Elle s'était sentit en sécurité avec lui, elle avait aimé se réveiller contre lui, les baisers qu'ils avaient échangé.

Il fallait qu'elle le sorte de là pour pouvoir de nouveau se retrouver contre lui, pour pouvoir de nouveau l'embrasser. Il fallait qu'elle le sorte de là avec Sarah. Elle voulait pouvoir former une vraie famille. Ses amis Sally et Peter n'étaient plus de ce monde, ce qui voulait dire que la petite fille n'avait plus qu'elle pour prendre soin d'elle. Lisbon ne voulait plus se séparer de sa fille, elle l'avait fait pendant dix ans sous prétexte de vouloir la protéger, ce qui était vrai, en partie. Car en réalité, elle avait peur, elle doutait de ses capacité à élever un enfant, malgré qu'elle ait élevé ses petits frères. Elle n'avait pas un métier qui permettait de s'occuper d'un enfant à plein temps. Mais elle était prête à faire des sacrifices pour Sarah, et pour Jane.

Lorsqu'elle les sortirait de là, si elle était toujours en vie en fin de journée, alors elle dirait à Jane ces mots qui lui faisaient peur autant que la remplissaient de joie. Elle lui avouerait à quel point elle tenait à lui et peut-être qu'alors ils pourraient être heureux ensemble.

Elle pria pour que tout se passe bien et qu'ils puissent tous rentrer chez eux le soir.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je posterais la suite Samedi et peut-être même que je posterais également la fin en même temps, tout dépendra des commentaires que j'aurais d'ici là.<p>

D'ici quelques minutes, je vais vous poster l'épilogue de ma nouvelle fic, à savoir que cette fic sera sombre, bien plus que tout ce que j'ai déjà écris et que dans chaque chapitre vous suivrez les pensées d'un personnage. Donc je vous laisse et je vais poster.


	11. Echange mouvementé

Bonsoir à tous. J'avais envi de vous faire plaisir, alors voilà le chapitre 11 de ma fic. Plus qu'un avant la fin, j'hésite à le poster demain, je me dis que je pourrais vous faire encore un peu attendre, mais bon. On verra selon ce que donnent les commentaires.

Merci encore à **Solealuna**, **LouiseMentalist**, **Cœur en skai**, **Janeandteresa**, **Lily Wolf** et **dawnie** pour les commentaires.

Voici donc la suite qui, je l'espère comme toujours, vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Echange mouvementé<strong>

* * *

><p>Le silence était total, il faisait sombre et humide. Personne ne parlait, les respirations étaient haletantes, saccadées, anarchiques. Un homme se tenait à genoux devant un autre, recevant coups et insultes, incapable de se relever et de se défendre. Plus loin, une petite fille hurlait qu'on le relâche, mais rien n'y faisait.<p>

Patrick Jane n'en pouvait plus, il souffrait comme il n'avait jamais souffert de sa vie, il avait mal partout et ne demandait qu'une chose, que cette torture prenne fin. Il voyait Sarah un peu plus loin, maintenu dans les bras de Mark, se débattant, pleurant. C'était un spectacle insoutenable pour une enfant de cet âge net Jane maudissait Sanders pour ce qu'il faisait subir à sa propre fille.

L'heure du rendez-vous avec Lisbon était toute proche mais Jason n'en avait que faire, la simple vue de cet homme qui pouvait toucher Teresa, qui pouvait embrasser Teresa, qui pouvait lui faire l'amour, ça lui donnait envi de vomir. Alors il se délectait de le frapper jusqu'au sang, de le voir se tordre de douleur, de l'entendre gémir de souffrance. Il avait voulu lui prendre Teresa? Alors il devait en payer le prix.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Sanders cessa ses coups et Jane pu enfin respirer. Mark lâcha Sarah qui se précipita sur Jane, le serrant fort contre son petit corps tremblant de sanglots, lui promettant que c'était fini. Ironique non? C'était une petite fille de dix ans qui tentait de réconforter un homme comme lui, un homme qui avait fait tant de mal dans sa vie et qui pensait ne pas mériter tant de gentillesse.

La petite fille pleurait dans le cou du mentaliste, demandant que sa maman arrive vite, qu'elle les sorte de là, qu'elle les ramène à la maison pour ne plus jamais les quitter. Les vœux innocents d'une enfant.

Sanders se lava les mains et s'approcha de Mark avant de lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier eu un visage choqué avant de redevenir aussi neutre que possible. Puis Sanders sortit de la pièce et l'autre homme se rapprocha de Jane et de Sarah. La fillette, en le voyant si prêt d'elle, se redressa et fit une barrière de son corps entre lui et Jane. Ses petites mains sur les hanches, la tête droite, le regard perçant, elle ressemblait tant à sa mère ainsi. Jane posa une main sur son épaule mais la petite ne bougea pas, ne tourna même pas la tête, gardant les yeux sur Mark qui avait un petit sourire sur le visage à l'image qu'elle représentait.

"_ Sarah," appela Jane, "cet homme est un ami, il ne nous fera pas de mal."

"_ Mais il a laissé le méchant te taper, alors il est méchant lui aussi," s'obstina la gamine.

"_ Tu es vraiment comme ta mère," sourit Jane en attirant l'enfant à lui. "Crois-moi, il ne nous fera rien, il était obligé de t'empêcher de venir vers moi, il était obligé de me voir me faire taper, sinon Sanders aurait découvert qui il est et l'aurait tué. Il est là pour nous aider, ainsi que ta maman."

"_ C'est vrai?" demanda Sarah, la voix pleine d'espoir.

"_ Oui c'est vrai," répondit Mark, "je suis là pour vous aider et il faut faire vite car Teresa va bientôt arriver."

Au simple nom de la jeune femme, le cœur de Jane fit des bons dans sa poitrine et un sourire illumina le visage de Sarah. Mais il se fana aussi vite qu'il était apparu, l'urgence de la situation la frappant de plein fouet. Elle n'était qu'une enfant, mais elle avait apprit ces derniers jours à penser comme une adulte, à penser à sa propre sécurité, à sauver sa vie. Et là, elle se doutait que les choses ne se passeraient pas aussi bien que voulait le lui faire croire Patrick. Elle savait que quelqu'un risquait de mourir et elle ne voulait pas que ce soit sa mère, ni Patrick. La seule personne qu'elle voulait voir morte était Jason Sanders, il devait payer pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait autour de lui, il ne méritait pas de clémence. Il ne méritait même pas de vivre.

La petite Sarah fini par relâcher tout ses muscles et se tourna vers Jane, lui adressant un grand sourire qui fit fondre le mentaliste, avant de se lover doucement dans ses bras.

"_ Tu es vraiment comme ta mère," lui souffla-t-il en l'embrassant sur le haut de la tête.

Mark aida une fois de plus Jane à laver ses blessures avant de l'aider à se lever et de le conduire, lui et Sarah, devant le bâtiment où les attendait déjà Sanders.

**- o -**

Lisbon arriva à hauteur du bâtiment et coupa le contact de sa voiture. Elle vérifia que tout était en place, micro, émetteur, ainsi que son arme qu'elle avait caché à sa cheville. Elle savait que Sanders ne la fouillerait pas, il avait bien trop confiance ne lui et à sa capacité de lui faire peur avec les vies de Jane et Sarah. Elle savait qu'il penserait qu'elle ne viendrait pas armé pour ne pas risquer de les voir mourir, mais c'était justement là qu'il se trompait. Cet homme était bien trop confiant.

Elle sortit de sa voiture et avança dans l'obscurité de la ruelle, le soleil ne passant pas dans cette partie là. Elle n'avait pas peur, du moins pas pour elle, mais pour Jane et Sarah. Elle avait peur de ce que Jason aurait pu leur faire, elle savait que c'était un homme violent et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à un homme sans défenses et à une petite fille, elle avait pu en juger par le passé.

Un peu plus loin devant elle, l'ombre du bâtiment apparut et Lisbon sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. La peur qui jusque là ne l'avait pas encore totalement envahit commença à faire son chemin et elle sentit des sueurs froides descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

"_ Cho, vous m'entendez?" demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

"_ Cinq sur cinq boss," lui répondit l'asiatique.

"_ Je me rapproche du bâtiment, tenez vous prêt à mon signal."

"_ Nous sommes prêt," entendit-elle Van Pelt murmurer.

Lisbon eu un léger sourire. Elle avait vraiment la meilleure équipe qu'on puisse rêver avoir et elle avait une totale confiance en eux. Ils ne la laisseraient pas tomber, ils seraient avec elle jusqu'au bout et ensemble ils sauveraient Jane et Sarah.

Plus elle avançait et plus la culpabilité montait en elle. Pourquoi avait-elle rencontré cet homme? Comment avait-elle pu se laisser séduire par lui? Comment avait-elle pu mettre en danger les vies de deux êtres innocents? Jane avait déjà bien trop souffert dans sa vie, il ne méritait pas de souffrir encore, surtout pour une histoire qui ne le concernait pas. Et Sarah, la fillette était encore plus innocente, elle n'avait pas demandé à venir au monde, elle n'avait pas demandé à avoir un père tel que Jason Sanders. Mais elle était là maintenant et Lisbon allait tout faire pour la sortir des mains de ce monstre.

Enfin, Lisbon arriva devant le bâtiment et elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle. En scrutant bien l'obscurité, elle aperçu Sanders, accompagné de ses fidèles acolytes tenant chacun un bras de Jane et de Sarah.

Elle s'arrêta à une distance respectable et les autres en firent autant. Et là elle le vit, Jason, aussi impressionnant que dans ses souvenirs. Elle eu un frisson de dégoût et chercha des yeux le regard de Jane. Le pauvre était couvert d'hématomes et de sang. Lui tenant la main, Sarah se tenait droite et fière, tout comme elle lorsqu'elle avait son âge. Elle leur sourit tristement et ils lui répondirent.

"_ Te voilà enfin Teresa," dit alors Jason.

"_ Oui je suis là," répondit-elle. "Cette histoire est entre toi et moi, alors laisse partir Jane et Sarah."

"_ On s'amuse bien tous les trois, pourquoi les laisser s'en aller maintenant?" Ricana-t-il en caressant le visage de la fillette qui tenta de se dégager.

"_ Tu m'as demandé de venir, je suis venue, alors tiens ta parole et laisse les partir."

"_ Pas tout de suite, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils partiront, mais toi tu vas rester avec moi."

"_ Tout ce que tu voudras."

Lisbon croisa le regard de Jane en disant ça et elle le vit se tendre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle mette sa vie en danger pour lui, il ne voulait pas la voire souffrir pur lui. Il revoyait en boucle les images de sa femme et de sa fille, le sang, la mort, le smiley. Il ne supporterait pas de vivre ça encore une fois, il ne supporterait pas de la voir mourir pour lui.

Sarah serra fort la main de Jane dans la sienne et il en fit de même, tentant de la rassurer autant qu'il le pouvait. Mais la peur en lui n'aidait pas. La petite fille se défit de la poigne de l'homme de main de Sanders et se raccrocha à Jane comme s'il était son sauveur. Ce dernier l'attrapa et, dans un gémissement, la prit dans ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces. Il sentit son petit corps trembler contre lui, ses petites mains se poser dans sa nuque, ses petites jambes lui entourer la taille et elle se serra si fort contre lui, comme si elle voulait fondre en lui pour sa protection. Jane se sentait le devoir de prendre soin d'elle, il l'aimait déjà tellement qu'il ne laisserait rien lui arriver, même s'il devait mourir pour s'assurer de sa survie.

Jane tourna les yeux vers Sanders, le scrutant de la tête aux pieds. Il pouvait voir dans son attitude à quel point l'homme avait de la haine pour Lisbon, mais aussi une bonne dose de désir. Sanders désirait Lisbon autant qu'il voulait sa mort, dans les pires souffrances possible avant. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose arriver, il ne pouvait pas rester ici et la voir donner sa vie ainsi.

Mais Lisbon n'était pas le genre de femme, ou plutôt le genre de flic, à laisser mourir des innocents à sa place. Il savait qu'elle était prête à tout.

Sanders fit un pas de plus vers Lisbon sans que cette dernière ne bouge. Elle attendait qu'il arrive, qu'il s'approche d'elle, comme si elle attendait la bonne opportunité pour agir. Sanders, si sure de lui, n'y fit même pas attention.

Jane tenta de capter le regard de sa collègue, de comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête et elle se tourna enfin vers lui, croisant son regard par la même occasion. Et là il comprit. Elle n'était pas venu seule, elle avait tout prévu. Jane hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et serra un peu plus son emprise sur Sarah qui elle aussi serra ses bras autour de son cou. Il ne la lâcherait pas, ne prendrait aucun risque et n'agirait que lorsque Lisbon lui donnerait le signal.

Derrière lui, Mark serra son arme dans sa main, prêt à agir lorsque le moment serrait venu. Il n'avait que peu de temps pour agir, que peu d'opportunité. Lorsque Sanders serait assez près de Lisbon, alors il attraperait Jane et Sarah et les conduirait en sécurité, c'était sa promesse à la jeune femme.

Sanders s'arrêta juste devant Lisbon, ne la lâchant pas des yeux. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment, tant d'années qu'il la cherchait, qu'il espérait lui faire payer. Et maintenant, elle était là, devant lui, prête à donner sa vie pour cet imbécile de blondinet et leur fille. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'un autre homme puisse la toucher alors que lui ne pouvait rien faire. Il lui en voulait, oh ça oui. Mais il la désirait aussi et il l'aurait avant de la tuer. Il la toucherait une dernière fois, il lui ferait l'amour une dernière fois et ensuite elle partirait rejoindre sa famille, où qu'elle soit.

"_ Alors Teresa, tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir?" Ricana-t-il.

"_ Pas vraiment non," répondit-elle sur le ton de la provocation.

Jane se tendit d'anticipation. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse ça, elle devait faire plus attention et le provoquer n'allait certainement pas l'aider.

"_ Je vois que tu t'es endurcie depuis notre dernière rencontre," constata-t-il. "J'aime bien, le jeu n'en sera que plus amusant."

"_ Ce n'est pas un jeu Jason," s'énerva Lisbon. "Relâche les et je reste avec toi, c'Est-ce que tu veux non? Alors tu l'auras."

"_ Non Teresa!" cria Jane.

"_ La ferme!" hurla Lisbon à son consultant.

Jane en resta figé sur place. C'était bien la première fois que Lisbon lui criait dessus ainsi et il ne dit plus rien. Il avait l'habitude de l'entendre crier, de l'entendre l'engueuler pour tout un tas de choses qui n'avaient que peu d'importance aujourd'hui, mais cette fois c'était différent. Il y avait dans sa voix de la colère, de la haine et de la peur. Elle avait peur pour lui mais surtout elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire qui le mettrait encore plus en danger.

"_ Oh, madame donne des ordres aux hommes à présent, tu n'es plus la jeune fille que j'ai connu, celle qui faisait tout ce qu'on lui disait, qui se laissait toucher par n'importe qui."

Lisbon serra les poings et Jane serra les dents. Entendre Sanders parler de Lisbon ainsi lui faisait mal, très mal. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait vécu avec cet homme, elle n'avait pas voulu lui en parler, mais il ne voulait pas savoir. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire, elle avait agit pour protéger les siens, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Mais il ne voulait pas entendre Sanders lui rappeler cette période noire de sa vie.

"_ Je suis sure que notre ami ici présent ne sait pas tout ce que tu as fait pour moi avant de le connaitre," continua-t-il, " et je suis certain qu'il ne voudra même plus te toucher une fois que je lui aurais dis."

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues à la fois de Lisbon et de Jane. La jeune femme n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle avait fait, et se l'entendre rappeler lui faisait mal. Elle n'osait même plus regarder Jane en face et n'oserait plus jamais. Il ne voudrait plus la toucher, ni même l'embrasser après ce que Jason venait de dire, même si ce n'était rien en comparaison de ses actions passées.

Jane était un homme bon, il ne méritait pas une femme souillée comme elle l'était. Si ils sortaient tous d'ici vivant, elle le laisserait partir, le laisserait vivre sa vie, loin d'elle.

"_ Je crois que nous avons assez parlé pour aujourd'hui," reprit Sanders. "Il est temps d'agir à présent."

**- o -**

Dans le camion un peu plus loin, Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt écoutaient tout ce qu'il se passait devant le bâtiment. Ils avaient entendu Sanders parler du passé de Lisbon, lui rappeler tout ce qu'elle avait fait et dont elle voulait oublier le souvenir. Ils ne pouvaient malheureusement rien faire pour l'empêcher de parler, ils devaient attendre le signal de Lisbon.

Le stresse montait en eux, la peur de voir échouer l'échange et l'arrestation de Jason Sanders aussi. Ils ne savaient pas du tout comment les choses allaient évoluer, si Lisbon parviendrait à être assez forte. Elle était face à son plus grand cauchemar et ils savaient bien que, même si elle était la femme la plus forte qu'ils connaissent, elle avait elle aussi ses faiblesses.

"_ Il faut agir," dit alors Rigsby qui avait du mal à attendre.

"_ Pas encore, il faut attendre le signal," contra Van Pelt.

"_ Mais vous entendez ce qu'il dit? Il est en train de la plonger dans ses souvenirs, il cherche à la déstabiliser et je crois qu'il y arrive."

"_ Si on intervient maintenant, on risque de mettre les vie de Jane et Sarah en danger, ainsi que celle de Lisbon."

"_ Si elle ne nous donne pas le signal rapidement, nous y allons," intervint Cho. "Elle est en train de perdre pieds, il ne faut pas la laisser faire."

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, bien que Grace ne soit pas de cet avis. C'était dangereux, beaucoup trop dangereux et les choses risquaient de vite déraper. Mais elle savait aussi que s'ils attendaient trop longtemps, alors ils laisseraient passer leur chance et il serait trop tard. Cho avait raison, Lisbon était perdue dans ses souvenirs les plus horribles et ne parvenait plus à faire la part des choses. Elle avait besoin de leur aide pour sortir de là, pour sauver Jane et Sarah et ils allaient la lui donner.

Les agents laissèrent encore passer quelques minutes pour voir si leur patronne parvenait à se sortir de ses souvenirs, si elle arriver à faire ce pourquoi elle se trouvait là et leur patience fut récompensé.

"_ Tu n'as plus d'emprise sur moi Jason, je ne suis plus la même femme alors laisse les partir, c'est entre toi et moi," entendirent-ils dire Lisbon.

"_ Tu as vraiment cru que je les laisserais partir tous les deux?" Se mit à rire Sanders. "Tu rêve ma chère Teresa. Je te laisse le choix, un seul d'entre eux partira, l'autre restera avec moi… et toi. Alors choisis bien."

Ils n'en revenaient pas, tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu jusque là venait de tomber à l'eau à l'instant où Sanders avait parlé. Si seul l'un des otages pouvait partir, ils ne pourraient pas prendre le risque d'intervenir, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque d'en tuer un.

**- o -**

Lisbon resta figée sur place. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là, et elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Comment pouvait-elle choisir entre sa fille et l'aime qu'elle aimait? C'était impossible. Si elle en choisissait un, elle condamnait l'autre à mourir. Mais si elle ne choisissait pas, alors c'était les deux qui allaient mourir et ça elle ne le supporterait pas.

La jeune femme capta le regard de Jane et il hocha la tête. Elle comprit ce qu'il voulait et elle savait que c'était la meilleure solution, qu'ainsi au moins Sarah serait en sécurité. Il avait raison, mais elle avait du mal à accepter l'idée, cela voudrait dire l'envoyer à la mort alors qu'elle avait souffert de leur séparation pour lui sauver la vie. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait servi à rien.

Lisbon laissa ses yeux descendre sur sa fille, serrée dans les bras de Jane. La fillette avait peur, elle pouvait le voir, mais elle restait aussi très courageuse et ne lâchait pas Jason des yeux, comme si son simple regard pouvait le détruire et les sauver. Elle devait la sortir de là en priorité, qu'importe ce qui arriverait par la suite, la vie de la petite fille avait plus d'importance que n'importe quelle autre.

Lisbon se tourna de nouveau vers Jason et le fixa, reprenant son attitude forte et déterminé.

"_ Laisse partir Sarah et Jane et moi allons rester avec toi," lui dit-elle.

"_ Tu es certaine de voir mourir ton blondinet?" Ricana Jason.

"_ Laisse la partir."

Jane déglutit bien qu'il sache que ce soit la seule chose à faire. Mais la simple idée de se retrouver de nouveau face à cet homme et surtout à sa colère lui fit peur. Il sentit dans ses bras Sarah se raccrocher encore plus à lui, comme si elle ne voulait pas partir.

Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage et tomba dans ses yeux larmoyants.

"_ Je veux pas partir Patrick, je veux pas te laisser avec lui," pleura-t-elle en plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui si bleu de Jane.

"_ Je sais mon ange, mais il le faut," lui répondit-il en collant leur front. "Mais on va vite se revoir, je te le promets, et ta maman sera avec moi."

La fillette tourna la tête vers sa mère qui tentait de son mieux de retenir ses larmes et lui fit un petit sourire. Sarah savait que cette promesse n'était faite que pour qu'elle parte, pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. Elle se doutait que Patrick et sa mère risquaient de mourir ici et qu'elle pourrait bien ne jamais les revoir. Mais elle savait aussi que c'était leur vœux le plus cher, la voir partir d'ici et vivre.

Alors elle se tourna de nouveau vers Patrick et le serra fort contre elle, pleurant encore un peu avant de se détacher de son corps. Jane la posa au sol et, avant de s'éloigner de lui, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

"_ Tu vas me manquer Patrick," lui dit-elle.

"_ Toi aussi, mais tu vas vivre."

Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de marcher vers sa mère, sous les yeux de Sanders qui ne parvenait pas à cacher la jalousie qu'il ressentait face à Jane. Cet homme, cet étranger, qui avait tout l'amour de sa fille alors que lui n'avait rien.

Sarah arriva devant sa mère et elle se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Lisbon resserra ses bras autour de l'enfant et enfouis son visage dans sa chevelure brune. Elle pleurait elle aussi et ne s'en cachait pas.

"_ Je t'aime… maman," souffla la petite.

Et Lisbon sentit son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. C'était la première fois que Sarah l'appelait maman et cela lui fit tout drôle. Elle en avait rêvait pendant si longtemps, ne sachant jamais quand elle trouverait le courage de lui dire la vérité. Elle pensait que sa fille lui en voudrait pour son mensonge, mais elle se rendit compte que non, Sarah ne lui en voulait pas.

Alors elle la serra encore plus fort, imprégnant cette sensation dans son esprit avant de la laisser partir.

La petite fille se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère et commença à s'éloigner d'elle, lentement, comme si elle ne voulait pas partir. Dans sa tête, Lisbon la pressait d'aller plus vite, son instinct lui disant qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Et il ne se trompa pas. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Jason faire un pas vers elle, et Sarah.

Elle ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir et se jeta sur lui au moment où il passa à coté d'elle.

"_ **GO**!" hurla-t-elle.

Elle se retrouva au sol par-dessus Sanders et elle vit Sarah s'éloigner aussi vite que possible en courant. La jeune femme pria pour que sa fille s'éloigne le plus possible avant que ses collègues n'arrivent.

De son coté Jane s'était jeté au sol en entendant crier Lisbon, son propre instinct de survie lui dictant les gestes à faire. Derrière lui, Mark avait sortit son arme et tirait déjà sur les hommes de main de Sanders.

Il entendit au loin d'autres coups de feux et puis plus rien.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	12. La mort d'un héro

Bonsoir à tous, et voilà la suite et fin de ma fic. Merci à tous de m'avoir suivit dans cette aventure, merci pour les commentaires, même si ça a été difficile au début. Je pensais la faire plus longue, mais à la base mes chapitres devaient être plus court, don ça compense, lol.

J'espère que cette fin vous plaira *pris très très très fort*

A bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure qui a déjà commencée sous le nom de _**The Madness of the love**_.

Deux autres fics devraient aussi pas tarder à arriver, _**Sous couverture**_, écrite pour **Solealuna** et _**Puzzle Sanglant**_, que j'avais déjà posté avant mais supprimer à cause d'une pause de mon inspiration.

Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>La mort d'un héro<strong>

* * *

><p>Le silence était total et Jane osa enfin relever la tête pour voir Mark à ses cotés, se tenant le bras droit d'une main et saignant un peu. Lui était en vie et sans blessures grâce à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu. Il lui devait la vie, il devait faire quelque chose pour lui, il ne pouvait pas le laisser se vider de son sang. Il rampa jusqu'à lui et vérifia sa blessure. Elle n'était pas très profonde mais assez pour qu'il saigne abondamment. Il tira sur sa chemise, en déchira une partie et l'utilisa pour faire un garrot. Mark grimaça de douleur mais n'émit aucun son, se laissant faire, reconnaissant de l'aide du mentaliste.<p>

"_ Merci," dit Jane tout en serrant le bout de chemise autour du bras de Mark.

"_ Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire," lui répondit ce dernier en grimaçant encore une fois. "Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir, vous êtes un type bien et je sais que Teresa a besoin de vous."

"_ Mais on ne se connaît même pas et vous avez risqué votre vie pour la mienne," continua malgré tout le mentaliste.

"_ Vous auriez surement fait la même chose que moi à ma place."

"_ Euh… à dire vrai, à chaque fois que je vois une arme je me cache derrière Lisbon," admit-il en baissant un peu la tête.

Mark le regarda, surprit de cet aveu puis sourit. Cet homme était vraiment étrange et il se demandait ce que Teresa pouvait bien lui trouver. Mais il ne remettrait jamais en cause le jugement de la jeune femme. Elle avait vu quelque chose en lui qui lui avait permit de s'ouvrir un peu, de faire de nouveau confiance à un homme, c'était le principal pour lui.

Après cette petite discussion, Jane se tourna pour voir s'il y avait d'autres blessés, priant pour Lisbon aille bien. Il la chercha des yeux, ne la trouvant nulle part. Son cœur accéléra dans sa poitrine et il se leva d'un bon, ne prêtant même pas attention aux mises en gardes de Mark. Il voulait voir Lisbon, il voulait se rassurer, savoir qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle n'était pas blessée ou pire encore… morte.

Soudain, des cris attirèrent son attention et il tourna la tête pour voir la jeune femme braquer son arme devant elle. Il suivit la même direction et se figea en voyant Sanders, tenant la petite Sarah contre lui, une arme pointé sur Lisbon. Son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines de colère. Comment un homme pouvait-il faire autant de mal à sa propre fille, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang. Comment osait-il se servir d'elle comme d'un bouclier humain? C'était une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il n'admettait pas. Il ne laisserait pas Sanders être la main qui ôterait la vie à Sarah, ni à Teresa.

"_ Lâche la Jason," lui dit Lisbon.

"_ Jamais, c'est ma fille," hurla-t-il.

Jane vit les yeux de Sarah s'agrandir de surprise et de peur. Il ne lui avait pas dit qui était son père, personne ne lui avait dit. Le mentaliste n'avait pas voulu que la petite fille sache que l'homme qui l'avait enlevé, qui avait fait souffrir sa maman et lui était son géniteur. Maintenant elle connaissait la vérité et il savait que ça ne serait pas facile pour elle de vivre avec ça. Il se promit d'être là pour elle, de l'aider de son mieux pour accepter cette nouvelle qui allait certainement bouleverser sa vie.

Mais ce qui importait le plus à cet instant était de sortir la fillette des mains de cet homme, de la mettre en sécurité loin de lui, de ses armes, de sa vie.

Jane ne supporterait pas de voir mourir une autre enfant, pas encore, surtout pas la fille de Lisbon. Il savait que la jeune femme ne s'en remettrait pas, il ne pourrait pas non plus s'en remettre, il s'était bien trop attaché à la fillette. Elle lui rappelait tellement sa fille, sa petite Charlotte, si douce, si gentille, si attachante. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose arriver encore. Cette fois il était là et il pouvait l'empêcher.

Le mentaliste regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait lui venir en aide, un objet, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose d'utile. Malheureusement pour lui il ne trouva rien.

Il releva les yeux pour voir arriver derrière Lisbon Cho et Rigsby. Il ne voyait pas Van Pelt mais se doutait qu'elle devait couvrir leurs arrières quelque part. Le duo approcha lentement, arme en avant, prêt à s'en servir à n'importe quel moment. Il savait qu'aucun des deux ne manquerait sa cible, ils étaient trop bons tireurs.

Lisbon sentit plus qu'elle ne vit ses collègues approcher mais ne quitta pas Sanders des yeux, ni sa fille qui pleurait tout en essayant de rester forte, comme sa maman.

"_ C'est fini Jason, laisse la partir," continua Lisbon.

"_ Ce sera fini quand je le dirais, et pas avant," s'énerva Sanders qui resserra sa prise sur Sarah.

"_ Laissez-moi partir," supplia soudain la petite fille, "s'il vous plait je veux ma maman."

Lisbon sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en entendant les pleurs de sa fille, tout comme Jane qui ne supportait plus de la voir dans cette mauvaise posture. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose et vite. Voir Sarah pleurer, une arme pointée sur elle ne le rassurait pas du tout, même s'il savait que Sanders ne la tuerait pas. C'était quand même sa fille et le mentaliste avait comprit bien assez tôt que l'homme voulait la retrouver. Ce n'était pas pour la tuer maintenant, du moins le pensait-il et l'espérait-il.

Sarah tenta une fois de plus de se dégager des bras de son père mais ce dernier ne la laissa pas faire. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Jane se redressa et avança lentement derrière Sanders qui ne faisait même pas attention à lui. Il faisait le moins de bruit possible, discret comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Plus qu'un mètre, il marcha, ne quittant pas l'homme des yeux. Plus que cinquante centimètre, il y était presque.

Mais alors qu'il allait l'attraper par derrière, Sanders se retourna et pointa son arme sur lui, l'obligeant à s'arrêter en levant les mains devant lui. Il pu voir le visage crispé de peur de Lisbon mais ne pouvait rien faire pour la rassurer, lui-même avait peur pour sa vie.

"_ Tu pensais me prendre par surprise?" S'énerva Sanders en approchant l'arme de Jane. "Tu pensais être plus fort que moi?"

"_ Je ne fais pas que le penser," répondit Jane avec son air habituel.

Toujours autant provocateur, quelle que soit la situation. Mais cette fois c'était pour sauver la vie de Sarah alors qu'importe ce qui lui arriverait. Par contre les pensées de Lisbon n'étaient pas les mêmes. Pour elle, ni Sarah ni Jane ne devaient mourir, personne ne devait souffrir de ses mauvais choix. Elle était la seule à devoir en payer le prix.

La jeune femme tenta de faire un pas en avant, de s'approcher suffisamment de Sanders pour lui prendre Sarah, le désarmer et ainsi pouvoir l'arrêter. C'était ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais ce n'était pas aussi facile à faire que de le penser et elle s'en rendit vite compte lorsqu'elle fit le deuxième pas en avant et que Jason se tourna vers elle, pointant toujours son arme sur Jane et encerclant plus fort les épaules de Sarah.

"_ Tu crois que tu peux toi aussi être plus forte que moi Teresa?" hurla Jason. "Si tu es si forte, alors prouve le et sauve le."

Lisbon vit dans son regard qu'il était prêt à tout, qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tuer Jane ou qui que ce soit qui se mettrait entre lui et sa fille. Elle se précipita vers lui, lâchant son arme au passage et attrapa sa fille qui en avait profité pour se libérer des bras de son père. La jeune femme la prit par le bras et la poussa le plus loin possible de Jason avant de se jeter de nouveau en avant.

Sanders se tourna vers Jane et tira. Le mentaliste tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd et il entendit Lisbon et Sarah hurler de douleurs. Il tenta de se relever mais n'y arriva pas. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue, une autre se poser sur son bras et quelqu'un lui parler. Puis tout devint noir et il perdit conscience.

**- o -**

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Jane se retrouva face au visage ravageait par les larmes de Sarah. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever, mais la fillette le força à rester au sol et elle appela de l'aide. Il vit ensuite Van Pelt s'agenouiller à ses cotés, elle aussi les larmes aux yeux.

"_ Non," souffla-t-il en tentant de retenir ses propres larmes.

Il se releva finalement, pestant contre sa jeune collègue qui le forçait à rester allongé et fini par se mettre debout. Sa tête lui tourna un peu, ses jambes tremblèrent, mais il chercha. Il La chercha, partout autour de lui, priant de plus en plus fort, pleurant de plus en plus fort aussi jusqu'à ce que finalement ses yeux tombent sur elle. Et là, il se mit à courir dans sa direction, sa peur et l'adrénaline l'aidant à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Un peu plus loin, Lisbon venait de tourner la tête pour voir Jane courir vers elle. Sans se soucier des protestations de Rigsby qui lui disait de ne pas bouger, elle se précipita à son tour vers lui, laissant ses larmes de joie couler le long de ses joues. Elle couru aussi vite que ses jambes tremblantes le lui permettaient. Elle arriva enfin en face de lui et s'arrêta. Jane en fit de même et ils restèrent un moment à se regarder dans les yeux. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils attendaient de se retrouver, de pouvoir de nouveau se regarder dans les yeux, se toucher, se sentir.

Jane posa une main sur la joue de Lisbon et elle ferma les yeux de bonheur. N'y tenant plus, elle se jeta dans ses bras, lui entourant la nuque et enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Jane l'encercla de ses bras et la serra fort contre lui, laissant ses larmes lui mouiller les cheveux. Il était heureux de l'avoir retrouvé, heureux de la tenir dans ses bras, de la sentir contre lui, en vie.

Ils s'écartèrent et plongèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Ils se parlaient sans paroles, se comprenaient sans mots. Ils se sourirent, leurs visages se rapprochèrent ainsi que leurs lèvres. Mais alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, une petite main tira sur la veste de Lisbon et elle baissa la tête pour voir sa fille lui sourirent. Elle se pencha et lui tendit les bras, Sarah s'y lova avec plaisir et elle se sera contre sa mère.

Jane observa la mère et sa fille se retrouver, lui arrachant un sourire de bonheur. Il avait réussis, il les avait réunis. Elles étaient enfin ensemble, heureuses et en vie. Lisbon releva la tête vers lui mais alors qu'elle allait se relever, son visage se tordit de douleur et elle se plia en deux de douleurs.

"_ Teresa? Ça va?" S'inquiéta Jane.

"_ J'ai mal," murmura-t-elle en se tenant le ventre.

Elle tomba alors en avant, soutenue par les bras de Jane qui l'aida à s'allonger sur le sol. En écartant les mains, il vit du sang, beaucoup de sang et ses yeux se posèrent sur le ventre de Lisbon où une grande tache sombre apparaissait sur sa chemise blanche.

"_ Teresa ça va aller," lui dit-il en posant sa main sur sa blessure tandis que l'autre lui caressait les cheveux.

"_ Maman, ne meurs pas s'il te plait," pleura Sarah en se penchant au dessus de la jeune femme.

"_ Ça va aller ma chérie," grimaça Lisbon, "Patrick va s'occuper… de toi."

La jeune femme tourna son visage vers son mentaliste et plongea son regard dans le sien. Là encore, les mots étaient inutiles, ils se comprenaient parfaitement.

"_ Je prendrais soin d'elle," lui promit-il.

"_ J'ai… confiance en… toi."

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers sa fille, posant sa main sur sa joue avant de fermer les yeux de douleur. Puis sa main glissa, laissant une trainée de sang sur la joue de la petite fille, avant de tomber au sol.

Sarah leva des yeux larmoyant vers Jane qui pleurait lui aussi. Entre eux, la femme qui avait tout fait pour les sauver, qui avait risqué sa vie pour eux. A présent elle était là, inconsciente et personne ne savait si elle allait s'en sortir.

Des secouristes arrivèrent, surprenant Jane qui ne les avait même pas entendus. Les deux hommes le repoussèrent et il se laissa faire sans rien dire, prenant Sarah dans ses bras. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu, laissant les secouristes s'occuper de Lisbon.

Derrière eux, Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt étaient également en attente de nouvelles. Tous le monde était nerveux, craignant le pire, priant pour que tout aille bien. Ils n'avaient pas fait tout ça pour la voir mourir maintenant, ils n'avaient pas risqué leur vie pour rien.

Les deux secouristes installèrent Lisbon sur un brancard et, tandis que l'un l'emmené vers l'ambulance, le second s'approcha du groupe.

"_ Elle a reçu un coup de couteau dans l'abdomen mais il ne semble pas avoir touché d'organes vitaux. On va la conduire à l'hôpital, mais normalement tout va bien."

"_ Je peux monter avec vous?" demanda Jane, suppliant.

"_ Vous êtes blessé monsieur? Venez, on va s'occuper de vous," lui dit-il, "la petite fille peut venir aussi."

Jane pris Sarah dans ses bras et ils montèrent à l'arrière de l'ambulance qui partit, toutes sirènes hurlantes vers l'hôpital. Derrière eux, la voiture de l'équipe les suivait de prêt, pas question pour eux de les perdre de nouveau. Ils mirent également le gyrophare et se frayèrent un chemin dans la circulation dense de Sacramento. Les voitures s'écartaient sur leur passage, leur laissant la voie libre et les deux véhicules arrivèrent rapidement devant l'hôpital où une équipe les attendait déjà, prêt à s'occuper de Lisbon et de tout autre blessé.

Les ambulanciers sortirent le brancard sur lequel se trouvait encore Lisbon, inconsciente, saignant encore un peu de son ventre mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Jane lui tenait la main d'un coté et Sarah de l'autre. La petite fille était obligée de courir derrière lui mais ne disait rien. Elle suivait sa mère, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait vécu tant de choses en si peu de temps, elle aurait bien du mal à s'en remettre.

Mais une fois devant la porte du bloc opératoire, Jane du lâcher la main de la jeune femme pour que les médecins puissent s'occuper d'elle. Il prit Sarah dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la salle d'attente lorsqu'une infirmière s'approcha de lui.

"_ Vous êtes blessé monsieur?" Questionna-t-elle en lui montrant son bras.

"_ Euh, oui un peu," lui répondit Jane.

"_ Venez avec moi, je vais m'occuper de ça."

Jane la suivit jusqu'à une petite salle où il s'installa sur le lit, ne lâchant toujours pas Sarah. De toute façon, la petite fille était accrochée à lui et refusait de s'en séparer.

L'infirmière revint dans la pièce et commença à préparer le matériel. Elle sourit en voyant la fillette se cacher le visage dans la chemise de Jane en s'approchant d'eux.

"_ Votre fille m'a l'air un peu timide," dit-elle.

"_ Ce… ce n'est pas ma fille," démenti Jane.

"_ Oh, mais, où sont ses parents?" Questionna-t-elle.

"_ Sa mère est au bloc en ce moment."

L'infirmière baissa la tête vers Sarah et lui sourit gentiment, lui tendant une sucette qu'elle avait prit dans un bocal sur le bureau. La petite fille hésita à la prendre, levant un regard interrogateur vers Jane qui l'autorisa. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers l'infirmière et lui sourit en prenant la friandise. Puis, elle lâcha la main de Jane et s'assit dans un fauteuil, attendant sagement qu'il soit soigné. Ce qui ne tarda pas, sa blessure n'étant que superficielle.

Jane descendit du lit, prit de nouveau la main de Sarah et remercia l'infirmière avant de se diriger vers la salle d'attente où se trouvaient déjà le reste de son équipe. Ensemble, ils attendirent des nouvelles de Lisbon.

L'angoisse montait en Jane, il avait peur que ce soit plus grave que le lui avait laisse penser le secouriste. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces derniers jours, il se méfiait de tout et ne serait pleinement soulagé que lorsqu'il pourrait voir Lisbon, pas avant.

Mais une question tournait encore et encore dans sa tête et il se tourna vers Van Pelt pour avoir sa réponse.

"_ Grace, pourquoi pleurais-tu comme ça lorsque je me suis réveillé?" demanda-t-il.

"_ C'est… j'étais triste," répondit-elle vaguement.

"_ Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas?" interrogea-t-il de nouveau, soupçonnant qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose d'important qu'elle n'osait pas lui dire. "Quelqu'un est mort?"

"_ Mark Miles," répondit Cho à la place de la jeune femme.

Ce fut le choc pour Jane qui ne se souvenait pas que la blessure de Mark fût si importante. Il l'avait aidé, il lui avait fait un garrot alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé? Comment était-il mort?

Cho du comprendre les interrogations silencieuses de son ami car il continua.

"_ Quand Sanders à tiré sur toi, Mark s'est interposé en te poussant. Tu as perdu connaissance en te cognant la tête sur le sol."

"_ Il… il est mort pour moi, Mark est mort pour me sauver la vie alors que… que je ne le connaissais même pas."

"_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute Jane," le rassura Rigsby, "avant de mourir, il a demandé à ce que tu prenne soin de Lisbon et de Sarah."

"_ Et je le ferais, je prendrais soin d'elles si elles me laissent le faire," assura Jane.

A ce moment-là, un médecin arriva vers le petit groupe et Jane fut le premier debout, se jetant presque sur le médecin.

"_ Comment va-t-elle docteur?" S'enquit-il.

"_ La blessure était superficielle, votre amie est tirée d'affaire."

"_ On peut la voir?" demanda-t-il encore, suppliant.

"_ Elle est encore un peu endormit mais, je pense que oui mais pas plus de deux personnes à la fois, elle a encore besoin de repos."

Jane le remercia et, sans même demander à ses collègues, il prit la main de Sarah et suivit le médecin jusqu'à la chambre de Lisbon, impatient de la voir. L'homme les laissa devant la porte et Jane l'ouvrit doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller la jeune femme si elle dormait encore. Mais lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il la vit bien réveillait, le sourire aux lèvres en les voyant arriver.

Sarah se précipita vers sa mère et grimpa sur le lit à l'aide du fauteuil et se glissa dans ses bras avec plaisir. Lisbon les referma sur elle et ferma les yeux de contentement, heureuse de serrer sa fille contre elle, heureuse qu'elle aille bien, que tout soit fini.

Jane s'installa sur le fauteuil et prit la main que lui tendait Lisbon, savourant le contact avec la jeune femme.

"_ Merci maman," souffla Sarah.

"_ Pourquoi mon cœur?" S'enquit la jeune femme.

"_ Pour ne pas être morte, pour être venue nous chercher avec Patrick," lui répondit-elle avec le sourire.

"_ De rien ma chérie, je n'aurais jamais laissé Jason te faire du mal."

A l'entente de ce nom, Sarah se crispa et s'éloigna un peu de sa mère, soudain très sérieuse. Lisbon attendait la question qu'elle savait venir et l'appréhenda. Elle sentit Jane lui serrer la main comme pour l'encourager.

"_ C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit? Il est vraiment mon papa?"

"_ Oui ma chérie, il est vraiment ton papa et je suis désolée pour tout le mal qu'il t'a fait."

"_ C'est pas ta faute maman, c'est lui le méchant et… il a fait du mal à Patrick."

Lisbon releva les yeux vers Jane et ce dernier lui rendit son regard.

Sarah, se sentant de trop, descendit du lit et sourit à sa mère pour la rassurer.

"_ Je vais voir Grace, elle est triste alors je vais la consoler."

Puis elle quitta la chambre en faisant un clin d'œil à Jane.

Les deux adultes n'étaient pas dupes, ils avaient parfaitement comprit pourquoi la fillette était partit et lui en étaient reconnaissant. Jane se releva de son fauteuil et prit place à coté de Lisbon au bord du lit, se rapprochant d'elle autant que possible sans la faire souffrir.

"_ Tu as tenue ta promesse," souffla Jane.

"_ Et toi la tienne," souffla-t-elle à son tour.

Le silence retomba dans la chambre. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire, ils ne savaient plus vraiment où ils en étaient, ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ces derniers temps.

Ce fut Jane qui le brisa en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

"_ Tu vas pouvoir vivre avec ta fille maintenant, elle va être heureuse."

"_ Moi aussi, même si je suis triste de la mort de Peter et Sally."

"_ Je suis désolé Teresa, c'est de ma faute tout ça. Si je n'étais pas venu chez toi ce soir-là, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé, je ne serais jamais allé chez tes amis et Sanders n'aurait jamais trouvé Sarah."

"_ Patrick, rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute alors sors toi cette idée de la tête. Jason aurait fini par la retrouvé et il aurait quand même tué mes amis. La seule chose dont tu es responsable c'est de m'avoir fait la peur de ma vie, j'ai bien cru que tu allais mourir pour sauver ma fille. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue si je l'avais perdue."

"_ Mais ce n'est pas le cas, elle est dehors avec Grace et tu vas pouvoir la ramener chez toi, tu vas avoir droit à une deuxième chance."

"_ Patrick… je suis…"

"_ Ne dis rien, je suis heureux pour toi et pour Sarah. Vous méritez d'être heureuses toutes les deux."

"_ Toi aussi tu le mérite Patrick. Je me suis dis que… peut-être tu…"

"_ Pourrais venir vivre avec nous," fini la petite voix de Sarah à la porte de la chambre.

Jane et Lisbon tournèrent la tête en même temps vers la fillette qui souriait à pleines dents, attendant leur réponse. Lisbon rendit son sourire à sa fille et lui fit signe de s'approcher, ce qu'elle fit. Jane l'aida à monter dans le lit avec eux et Sarah s'installa entre eux.

"_ Alors?" Insista Lisbon qui attendait toujours sa réponse.

Jane sembla réfléchir un instant et Lisbon regretta sa question. Il n'était pas prêt, c'était encore trop tôt pour lui, il avait encore tant de choses à régler avant. Elle se maudit de son impatience. Mais la main de Jane sur sa joue, lui faisant relever la tête vers lui, la rassura.

"_ Je serais honoré de partager ma vie avec vous," sourit-il.

"_ Alors on est une famille maintenant?" Questionna Sarah.

"_ Je crois qu'on peut dire ça," lui répondit-il.

"_ Alors t'attends quoi pour l'embrasser?"

Jane et Lisbon rirent en même temps de l'audace de Sarah et se regardèrent un instant, hésitant. Mais ils en avaient tellement envi, ils avaient attendu tellement longtemps cet instant que soudain tout devenait plus facile.

Jane se pencha vers Lisbon, lentement et la jeune femme se redressa pour venir à sa rencontre. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent avec délicatesse et le baiser resta simple, tendre, un simple effleurement de lèvres. Mais il était suffisant pour le moment, comme un pacte, comme ce fameux soir où ils s'étaient embrassés pour se promettre de se revoir, des jours plus tôt.

Ils se séparèrent pour voir Sarah leur sourire de toutes ses dents, heureuse comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Elle venait de retrouver sa maman, en vie, et elle venait de se trouver un nouveau papa, s'il le voulait bien. La vie s'annonçait magnifique pour eux et plus personne ne pourrait plus jamais leur faire du mal.

Pendant ce tendre moment en famille, les trois compagnons ne se rendirent pas compte de la porte de la chambre qui se refermait, ni de l'homme qui venait juste de partir, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est fini. Maintenant n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas.<p> 


End file.
